Y ahora que?
by bitchdali
Summary: Bella "muere" despues de que Edward la abandona. La familia Cullen pasa por una crisis. Luego de mucho tiempo se encuentran con la persona menos esperada. Es una historia larga que he creado con el propósito de desarrollar los personajes y las situaciones
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Ya sabía que iba a morir cuando Laurent apareció en el claro aquel día. Todo en mi cuerpo y en mi atontada mente gritaba "estás en problemas, amiga". No pensé que fuera importar, claro. Desde que Edward se había ido hacía cinco meses nada importaba.

Ni la escuela, ni los chicos con los que compartía; no importaba comer, o salir o distraerme, no importaba mi look, como me veía, como me vestía; no importaba aparentar estar bien o mal, porque, para ser sinceros, nunca fui tan buena actriz.

Estaba en mi infierno personal. Los día pasaban, uno tras de otro, con la natural lentitud de lo que uno ya está harto de presenciar. Era curioso lo mucho que quería morir y a la vez el miedo que me causaba solo pensar en dejar de respirar.

Charlie era mi principal miedo. No quería dejarlo solo, estaba siempre tan preocupado por mí, porque no fuera a derrumbarme con cada día que pasaba. Siempre solía mirarme al espejo y ponerme la máscara con Charlie, así sólo fuera para darle paz mientras llegaba a su trabajo y ocupaba su mente con escenas de crímenes o crucigramas y café. Sin embargo el sabía, la gente lo comentaba, mis profesores, los padres de Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton. Todos sabían que me habían dejado como a un trapo viejo y que lo único que me reconfortaba era estar sola… e ir al claro.

Ese día no fue diferente. Tomé mi Ipod, el libro de Jane Austen de turno y llegué a despejar mi mente, sentada en aquella parte del bosque donde todavía sentía que estaba él. Lloré un poco como todos los días, pensando en lo patética que debía ser mi reflejo a los ojos de todo el mundo.

La triste Bella que no supera a un chico que era, muy obviamente, demasiado bueno para estar con ella. La pobre y sufrida chica que no hacía más que llorar su pérdida. Que no salía ni tenía amigos.

Aquellos pensamientos usualmente me llenaban de odio, y me daban ganas de cambiar, de demostrar que yo era más que aquello. Pero entonces recordaba todo lo que había sucedido y volvía a darme lástima a mí misma.

"_Basta ya, Swan, deja de lamentarte o tendrás que patearte el trasero todo tu camino a casa_" pensé.

Entonces llegó Laurent a tratar de intimidarme con su cabello en rasta y su complejo de gran vampiro malvado. Gran cosa. ¡Como si cualquier cosa que el hiciese pudiese asustarme! Era obvio que no me conocía.

-Con que aquí esta Isabella Swan… ¿Dónde está tu novio vampiro?

-Ya no es mi novio, no me parecía correcto estar con alguien más bonito que yo- dije sarcástica, sacando fuerzas y valor de donde no lo había.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté altiva, no quería que notase tan pronto que no me importaba si me mataba. No quería morir pensando que me había suicidado.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué quiero?... ¿Qué crees que quiero?

-¿Intimidarme con tu peinado?- bromeé. Ni siquiera sabía que todavía podía ser graciosa.

-¿Te parece divertido, Isabella, molestar a un vampiro?-preguntó con su aire de superioridad.- Es cierto que hueles delicioso, no hay duda de por qué James te quería para él sólo…

Allí venía de nuevo, James. ¿Es que no se podía simplemente morir? No, el tenía que dejar un séquito de vampiros psicópatas detrás de mí. Maravilloso, universo, tu ganas.

De un momento a otro, a velocidad vampírica, como si alguien hubiese dado "adelantar" a la cinta, Laurent llegó hasta donde yo estaba y tomó mi cuello entre sus dedos, apretando un poco pero no lo suficiente para no dejarme respirar. Simplemente estaba tocándome.

-Que suave y cálida eres- dijo, acariciándome. Aquello estaba tan mal. No me gustaba el contacto con sus manos frías. Me recordaba a _él_.

-¿Podrías matarme rápido? Si no lo haces tengo que volver a mi casa a preparar la cena- dije de nuevo, agarrando el poco valor que me quedaba.

Laurent sonrió y acercó su cara a mi cuello. Pensé que seguía intimidándome, pensé que en realidad no me mordería, que alguien llegaría a mi rescate. Que tonta fui, debo admitir.

Sus diente abrieron mi yugular con una precisión exacta, sentí la sangre fluir directamente desde mi cuello a su boca y después, solo un poco después, sentí el dolor.

Describirlo no tenía suficientes adjetivos. Era como clavar mil agujas dentro de tu cuerpo y dejar que bailaran hip hop con tus órganos. Era fuego, calor, sentir que se derretía todo debajo de mi piel. Era lo más terrible que hubiese imaginado, incluso más que cuando James había mordido. Esto era peor, esta era la muerte, pura y dura golpeándome con un martillo. Era mi vida yéndose de mi cuerpo a través de mi cuello.

Casi no podía respirar. Quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas. Quería estar inconsciente o simplemente morir.

Entonces, de la nada, apareció la pelirroja. No recordaba su nombre, el dolor no me dejaba pensar.

-Laurent, ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo con mi humana?- dijo, mirándome de frente, mientras me retorcía, recostada en el pasto. _Vaya forma de morir, amiga, al lado de dos psicópatas teniendo todo el cuerpo gritando de dolor _pensé de nuevo.

-No sabía que estabas por estos alrededores y la encontré, sola… su clan de vampiros ya no está para protegerla, pensé que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta- comentó Laurent sin ofuscarse.

-¿Qué parte de "la chica es mía" no comprendiste?- gritó Victoria, exaltada. Volvió sus ojos rojos hacia mi y gruñó. Con su pierna, me daba patadas en el vientre para asegurarse de que estaba viva.

-¿Todavía estas ahí, querida? Qué bien, porque esto va a doler mucho- y así no más, me dio un puntapié, que pudo haberme molestado mucho más de no haber estado ya en el máximo umbral del dolor soportable para un humano consciente. Sentí sin embargo, que algo se había roto cuando aterricé unos cuantos metros más allá de donde había estado. Quizá fueron mis costillas, quizá mi columna. No sabía cuánto dolor era capaz de soportar hasta que entendí que no me quería desmayar, si aquella iba a ser mi muerte, la aceptaría con gracia hasta el fin.

-Algo huele mal, Victoria- dijo Laurent. Ella no hizo señal de escuchar lo que él dijo, estaba concentrada en recogerme del suelo y cargarme en sus brazos.

-Me la llevo, no he terminado con ella- señaló, sin darse cuenta que, a sus espaldas no había nadie. Laurent se había ido.

Cuando giró su cabeza entendió y echó a correr, conmigo en sus brazos. Todo estaba anaranjado, el bosque, los árboles, el cielo. No comprendía hasta que lo sentí. Había un incendio forestal. Victoria corrió entrando al bosque cada vez más, pero las llamas salían de todos lados, nos rodeaban. Aquella era su debilidad y no había donde esconderse, estábamos atrapadas.

Se sentó a mi lado, cansada y derrotada, sabiendo que aquel también sería su fin.

-¿No es irónico? Al final lograste acabar conmigo también- dijo, sonriendo. Quise decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, contar algún chiste del pollo que cruzaba la calle, pero estaba concentrada en el sufrimiento en el que me encontraba. Victoria no lo había entendido bien, ella también había ganado. Aquel estado en el que me encontraba, en el que cada segundo parecía un siglo, era la peor tortura imaginable.

De repente mis pensamientos fueron taponados por el sonido de sus gritos. Se estaba quemando, derritiendo, casi. Me dio fuerzas para gritar, y por primera vez, yo también grité. Olfatee el olor de carne chamuscada y entendí que el fuego también me estaba quemando. Comencé a toser y pensé que debía tener los pulmones llenos de humo, ahora sí moriría en serio.

Junté mis manos y pedí perdón por mis pecado a un Dios al que había abandonado hacía mucho, rogando porque, de existir en realidad, me escuchara y me dejara entrar al cielo.

**Un mes después, Alice POV**

-¡Aro, no lo hagas!- grité sin control, desesperada. No podía permitir que aquel fuera el fin de mi hermano y de la vida como la conocía.

-Mi pequeña Alice, Edward ha sellado su destino ya- dijo Felix, con su sonrisa burlona. Junto a él, Jane, el monstruo. Pensé rápido, podía comprarle tiempo, pero ¿qué podía yo dar a cambio? No querían dinero, eso era seguro. No lo necesitaban. Ya eran lo más alto de la cadena, eran los Volturi, los reyes de nuestra raza. No había nada que yo pudiese tener que ellos quisieran… ¿O si?

-Me uniré a la guardia- dije, casi a gritos, mientras Edward miraba con los ojos clavados en el piso, la mirada vacía, inexpresiva, como cuando no se tiene nada por lo cual vivir.

Aro me miró anonadado. Quien sabe cuánto había esperado que yo dijese aquellas palabras. Felix ahora no parecía tan complacido.

-Veamos, Alice, me dices que, de permitir que tu hermano viva, ¿te quedarás con nosotros?

-Es exactamente lo que digo.- asentí

-Muy bien, querida, debo decir que me impresiona mucho el aprecio que sientes hacia Edward y que admiro mucho los gestos como este, pero hay algo que debes entender, y es que este acto que acaba de suceder no puede, y repito, no puede pasar de nuevo…- miró a Felix, que sostenía a Edward- Hay que colocar un ejemplo, para futuras ocasiones…

-¿entonces no aceptas mi oferta?- pregunté, sintiendo un ardor en mi garganta, parecido a la sed.

-No he dicho eso. Creo que puedo arreglar algo para que los dos…- hizo una pausa y volvió sobre sus palabras- digo los tres, salgamos beneficiados. Como te digo, no puedo permitir que se rieguen los rumores de que nos estamos ablandando. Las reglas que tenemos para que nuestro mundo siga en co-existencia con los humanos son claras. No revelar nuestra identidad es la más importante y la que, por lo tanto, debe ser castigada con mayor fuerza.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunté aburrida que no hablara claro. Eso de ser viejo en realidad nos afectaba a todos, incluso a los Volturi.

-Creo que podemos castigarlo lo suficiente para hacer creer al mundo que está muerto- dijo mirándome fijamente- le cortaremos la cabeza y la dejaremos desconectada del cuerpo por alrededor de unos veinte años. Estará en una celda de los calabozos y podrás visitarlo cuando gustes. Tu, por supuesto, te quedarás con nosotros a partir de hoy.

-Pero…- estuve dispuesta a decir que necesitaba volver a mi casa, a recoger mis cosas, a despedirme de mi familia, a hablarlo con Jasper, sin embargo ya había visto mi propio futuro y vi que no tenía sentido. Aro diría sus palabras y yo aceptaría. Llamaría a Jasper dentro de unas horas, discutiríamos y sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería en mucho, mucho tiempo. Los papeles de divorcio no serían necesarios, en unos cuanto años la familia Cullen estaría muerta. Emmet Y Rose se irían de viaje y Jasper regresaría con sus amigos de la guerra Charlotte y Pete. Carlisle Y Esme se instalaría como una pareja de solteros en Alaska, con los Delani. Todos nos alejaríamos.

Aro, comprendió que estaba teniendo una visión y ni siquiera abrió la boca.

Una vez terminé de ver mi futuro y los de mi familia volví a la penosa realidad que me esperaba y decidí que era hora de enfrentar la decisión que había tomado. _Fue por amor, Alice recuérdalo._

-Muy bien, enséñame mi habitación, tengo que cambiarme.

Y con esas palabras sellé el destino de todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: A todos quienes leen este capítulo por sencilla curiosidad debo deciriles que es mi primer trabajo de ficción, asi que sean suaves :) También que van a haber muchos capitulos explicando simplemente cosas que marcan a los personajes o simplemente para construir unas personalidades definidas. Debo decir que no esperen nada demasiado importante demasiado pronto, eventualmente será una historia entre Bella y Jasper, pero otros personajes también tendrám protagonismo. La historia de amor se desarrollará lentamente. A quienes tengan la paciencia de seguirme, muchas gracias. A los que no igual seguiré posteando :)**

**Un año después Edward POV**

Había pasado ya un año. Lo sabía porque Alice había llegado alegremente a mi celda con un sombrero mejicano y me había dado la buena nueva.

Creo que no me emocioné demasiado al ser, simplemente, una cabeza parlante.

Era algo extraño todo aquello, estar en una caja en un sótano donde simplemente esperaba que Alice llegase a hablar conmigo. Ser solo una cabeza parlante era extremadamente aburrido. Al menos no me daba sed.

Odiaba a mi hermana. La odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo por lo que había hecho por mí, por todo lo que había sacrificado, su vida "normal", su familia, su esposo. Todo se había ido al traste por mi culpa. Yo quería morir, necesitaba morir, y cambio de eso le había dañado la vida a mis seres más queridos ¡y estaba metido en una maldita caja!

Extrañaba a Bella. La veía todos los días, cuando me quedaba en un estado parecido al sueño, que no me daba descanso pero sí alivio. Soñaba despierto, meditaba, pensaba, mucho. No quería creer que estaba muerta, no quería superar el hecho de que la visión de Alice llegó un día muy tarde para evitar el incendio que devastó casi que por completo el pueblecillo de Forks.

Para Alice no era fácil, la había visto morir, asfixiándose en medio de las llamas. Había llamado, había avisado, había intentado pero era muy tarde, el incendio ya se había desatado, estaba en todos lados, la radio, la televisión, las noticias.

Murieron cincuenta y seis personas. Entre ellas incluida ella. No había nada allí que recordar sólo cenizas.

Por supuesto había perdido la cordura, el dolor no me dejaba existir, necesitaba acabar con todo y por eso quise exponerme al sol, para que se vieran obligados a matarme. Pero una vez más Alice, mi salvadora, mi ángel personal, me había obligado a ser valiente y afrontar la vida que tenía por delante.

"Iba a morir eventualmente, al dejarla eso era lo que iba a pasar, quizá no tan pronto, pero iba a suceder, se volvería vieja, le daría cáncer, se chocaría con otro auto, le daría un infarto, iba a suceder" fue lo que dijo Alice y lo que me he repetido por los últimos doce meses. Es verdad. Ella iba a morir de todas formas.

Suspiré y miré el sombrero que tenía puesto. Otra de las tantas locuras de Alice.

**Diez años después Edward POV**

Diez años habían transcurrido desde el primer sombrero que recibí de Alice. Ya llevo diez; de vaquero, de policía, de pirata, de indio… puedo ser parte de "the village people" ahora.

Alice llegaba todos los días como siempre. Hablamos unas dos o tres horas como siempre. La escucho pacientemente, ella me escucha también. Hablamos de todo, de sus labores como jefe de la guardia, de sus zapatos nuevos, del último correo electrónico que recibió de Esme.

No hablábamos ya de Bella, ni siquiera era de especial interés para mí hacerlo. Diez años habían mermado un poco el sufrimiento y había dado paso a un especial sentimiento de resignación y paz al saber que Bella estaba en el cielo, su alma había quedado intacta al morir y que no se había convertido en el monstruo que yo egoístamente había deseado que fuera.

Tampoco hablábamos de Jasper. Era demasiado duro para ella. Fingía que era feliz, fingía que reía, que los zapatos y la ropa nueva la llenaban. Que ser magnánima y reverenciada por todos en Italia era la vida que ella merecía. Pero siempre lo veía en sus ojos, su mente, aun cuando se bloqueaba y se cuidaba de lo que pensaba cuando estaba conmigo, gritaba otra historia. Habíamos hablado bastante de él y de las razones para no intentar solucionarlo.

"Ya no soy parte de su vida" me dijo una vez cuando pregunté por qué no llamarlo nuevamente. Insistí mucho con aquel tema, no quería sentirme culpable por la pérdida de mi hermana.

Un día insistí tanto que con dolor en la voz me dijo "Hace un mes decidí llamarlo, quería hablar con él, lo extrañaba tanto… entonces decidí buscarlo, quería ver lo que había para él en su futuro… No estoy en el Edward, aún tomando la decisión de hablarle, no estoy allí, no soy parte de su futuro…" Le dije que no podía confiar tanto en su poder, que a veces las cosas no eran como ella las veía, pero sonrió amargamente y se fue, no sin antes decir "terminar con Jasper fue la consecuencia de una decisión que yo tomé, muy parecida a la que tu tomaste hace unos cuanto años con Bella Swan, respétala".

De allí en adelante no volví a insistir. Apareció al día siguiente con su sonrisa habitual. Lo dejamos hasta allí.

Ahora había pasado ya diez años de mi encierro. Alice había llagado vestida como si fuera una maldita flor, toda colorida y llena de adornos por todo su cuerpo. La envidié por tener un cuerpo.

-Tengo algo que contarte- anunció sentándose en la silla conocida como "el confesionario", como le llamaban en el castillo donde era bien sabido que Alice siempre venía a contarme todo lo que le había ocurrido en su díe e incluso me pedía consejo, como si yo no estuviese allí por una razón completamente diferente a los fines terapéuticos que la jefa de la guardia Volturi me había encontrado.

-Conocí a alguien- dijo finalmente, después de acomodarse y colocarme el sombrero de mi décimo aniversario como el ser más patético del universo. Era de conejo. -¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté secamente.

-A que conocí a un vampiro con quien me interesa salir- dijo ella, sencillamente. La miré consternado sabiendo que, a pesar de que ya era hora, sus sentimientos por Jasper todavía eran confusos.

-Alice, me parece bien, pero creo que no necesito conocer los detalles de ese tipo de cosas- reaccioné.

-Su origen te va a interesar…

-¿Quién es?- quise saber.

-Es muy extraño, Edward. Se llama Rilley, es americano, lo trajo Jane de la exploración que hizo en Norteamerica.

-¿otra vez tratando de encontrar a los que se fugaron?- pregunté sorprendido. Los Volturi en realidad no dejaban ir nada. Un par de sus guardias se habían retirado (escapado era la palabra, ya que los Volturi no habían querido dejarlos ir) hacía muchos años y todavía era la hora y enviaban a Jane y a Felix a buscarlos cuando alguna pista aparecía.

-No sé cuál es el interés especial que tienen por ese par, es decir, comprendo que eran guardias y uno de ellos tenía un poder extraordinario, ¡pero no es para tanto!

-Termina la historia del tal Riley

-En fin, Jane estaba siguiendo una pista que la llevó hasta Seattle, estaba teniendo visiones sobre su futuro cuando la vi hablando con él, me pareció extremadamente lindo y le pedí que lo trajera.- su cara pareció iluminarse con la travesura que había hecho.- una vez acá, hablando con él, descubrí quien había sido su creador.

-¿Esta historia va a tener algún final?- pregunté ofuscado, me molestaba que diera muchas vueltas.

-Hermano, este encierro te está afectando… en fin, cuál sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que quien convirtió a este chico fue una pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Victoria.

Aquella información me sorprendió. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella ni en su pareja, a la que había asesinado por Bella. Era la última persona que esperé que Alice mencionara en ese momento.

-Vaya sorpresa- dije, una vez reflexioné un poco.

-Hay más- comentó emocionada- Según él, Victoria tenía un plan especial para él y otros recién nacidos a los que estaba convirtiendo por toda la ciudad.

-¿un ejército?

- Así es. Lo estuvo haciendo en secreto, sin ser detectada por ninguno de la guardia.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?- parecía fantástico y terriblemente imposible que algo se le escapara a la guardia, mucho menos un ejército de vampiros en América.

-¡Nada!- gritó Alice como revelando el final de "sexto sentido".- eso es lo más curioso. Según Riley, Victoria simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, después de decir que iba a cazar en los alrededores de la ciudad.

-bueno, es muy interesante la historia de tu nuevo amor, pero en realidad creo que no es para tanto, Alice.- dije, sin ver todavía el por qué de la emoción que aquello le causaba.

-¿Es que no lo ves? Victoria desapareció cuando estaba cazando a los alrededores de Seattle, Washington, el estado donde ese mismo año se desató ¡el incendio forestal más grande de la historia de país!

Lo pensé un poco. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-¿Crees que haya tenido algo que ver?- pregunté

-Pues no se qué pensar. Pasó hace mucho, cualquier ser no humano que pudiese darnos alguna pista debió marcharse ya. Sólo creo que es algo sospechoso que justamente la única persona en el mundo que pudiese tener motivos para odiar a Bella Swan haya desaparecido en el mismo incendio en el que ella murió.

-Sí, es una coincidencia bastante rara, aunque puede ser sólo eso.- dije resignado. Había tratado ya antes de engañarme a mí mismo pensando en que podría haber alguna posibilidad de que ella estuviese bien, que se hubiese salvado de alguna forma. Luego recordaba la visión de Alice, yo mismo vi como se ahogaba, como había entrelazado sus dedos y había rezado por su vida, y despertaba de aquel estado de negación.

Estaba muerta y nada lo cambiaría; ni siquiera aquel chico Riley con su historia sobre Victoria.

-Bueno, me voy…- dijo tomando su bolso gigante, y dándome un beso en frente.- Recuerda, sólo quedan diez años más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Diez años después Edward POV**

Alice estaba emocionada, ya me había dicho que mi cuerpo estaba siendo preparado para volver a ser conectado con mi cabeza y para ser dejado en libertad con la condición de no vivir entre humanos durante los próximos diez años y, por supuesto, no volver a mostrar mi brillante piel al mundo nunca más.

-¿No quieres ya volver a ser… normal?- me preguntó mientras me sacaba del pequeño pedestal donde me había encontrado los últimos veinte años.

-Sólo quiero ir a casa- dije.

-Ya eso está todo preparado, Esme y Carslile te esperan en Alaska donde te tienen una fiesta de bienvenida con el clan Delani- contestó emocionada. Yo sabía que eso había sido su idea. Eso de las fiestas no le iba bien al carácter pasivo y más bien relajado de mis padres.

-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Cariño, no fue sólo idea mía… ellos están más que emocionados por tenerte de vuelta. Serás el hijo pródigo- habló de manera exhaustivamente feliz.

-¿No vendrás conmigo? ¿No quieres volver a verlos?- pregunté. De inmediato una sombra se colocó en su carita tierna y me dejó saber que no, no estaba en sus planes.

-No puedo, Edward. Ya sabes lo que les prometí, nada de volver al núcleo familiar en cincuenta años- suspiro- creen que de volver a verlos voy a querer quedarme y seré otra prófuga más en su lista.

-Sólo por esta ocasión, sólo por que volveré- dije, casi suplicando. Alice no sabía cuan dependiente de ella me había vuelto. No sabía cuánto la necesitaba para estar cuerdo.

-Vas a estar bien sin mí, hermanito, necesitas volver al mundo sólo y volver a encontrarte a ti mismo- dijo acariciándome la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Riley?- pregunté sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta, era sólo por cortesía. Alice había aprendido a quererlo y supongo que yo también lo haría una vez saliera de aquel encierro en donde ella era todo mi mundo, y donde él representaba una amenaza.

-Está haciendo los planes para una nueva sede que tendremos en Africa, en medio de la selva…- contestó emocionada- No puedo esperar a que la terminen ¡para empezar a decorarla!

Puse los ojos en blanco y aparté la mirada.

-Se van a llevar muy bien una vez vuelvas a ser tu mismo- dijo. Alice era muy intuitiva y sabía que mi apego a ella era además de enfermizo, natural en mi estado.- Lo sé, por eso quise esperar que salieras de acá para casarnos. Quiero que me lleves al altar.

Yo, por supuesto, ya sabía eso, y había hecho acopio de fuerzas para no fingir que vomitaba. En mi mente Alice era un accesorio de mi cabeza que sólo podía ser compartido con Jasper, el ser al que pertenecía en verdad su corazón y para quién eran mis lealtades. Era el único ser digno de estar con mi hermana, el único que, a mi parecer, la merecía.

-Muy bien, es hora- canturreó mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la levantaba por los aires.- ¿no quieres despedirte?- preguntó. Solté una carcajada y le dije que era mejor que me llevara, la impaciencia me mataba.

Ver por primera vez la luz del día me produjo una sensación de querer llorar. Era magnífico. Alice me paseaba en sus brazos por los pasillos del castillo en donde ella era soberana y a través de cuyas ventanas recibí mis primeros rayos de sol.

Pensé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que estaba vivo.

Subimos escaleras y más escaleras, y otras cuantas escaleras más hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño e iluminado donde mi cuerpo reposaba en lo que parecía una camisa de fuerza llena de cadenas y candados.

-Alice, ¿Por qué tengo eso puesto?- pregunté indignado.

-Han ocurrido casos en que la cabeza ha podido seguir enviando órdenes al cuerpo, aún cuando desconectados- dijo, sin darle importancia.- Ahora te lo quito, primero lo primero.

Detrás de una cortina salió Jane junto a su hermano gemelo y otros dos vampiros, mirándome fijamente. _Por fin se va este idiota, Alice puede dejar de pavonearse en su confesionario _ pensaba Jane.

_Pobre diablo, apuesto que sale de acá a buscar su muerte de alguna otra forma _ pensó el gemelo.

Los otros dos no parecían pensar nada. Curioso.

-Muy bien, habiendo cuatro testigos en esta habitación, declaro que Edward Cullen ha cumplido su sentencia de veinte años, y su cabeza será restituida a su cuerpo para ser dejado en libertad- proclamó Alice.-Se encuentra bajo la condición de no reintegrarse a la sociedad humana hasta dentro de los próximos diez años y de reincidir en el motivo de su condena el castigo será la muerte.

_Ya sé que no es tu estilo, pero no me hagas ir a buscarte, por favor _pensó Alice.

-Será visitado por miembros de la guardia en cualquier fecha al azar para ser auditado.

Y con eso tomó mi cabeza y la puso encima de mi cuello. Moví mis piernas y mis brazos para asegurarme que todavía tenía el control sin embargo no pude, las cadenas no me dejaban. El ardor en mi garganta era insoportable, necesitaba alimentarme rápidamente.

-Por favor, remuévanle las cadenas, debe irse ya- dijo Alice. De inmediato los otros dos vampiros cabezas huecas me sacaron de aquel aparatoso encierro y recuperé la movilidad. Me sentí completo y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer de mi vida lo mejor a partir de allí. Era increíble como la perspectiva de tu vida podía cambiar cuando te quitan todo lo que tienes para vivir.

-Muy bien, puedes irte.- dijo Alice, con la alegría reflejada en los ojos.

-No quiero dejarte sola- le susurré al oído.

-Tienes que hacerlo, hay una vida que te espera, yo estoy bien acá, RIley me hace inquietantemente feliz- comentó.-Hay un auto esperándote allá abajo, tiene todo lo que necesitas, pasaporte, visa, dinero, un celular y los tiquetes, vas de camino al aeropuerto.

-¿Y la comida?- pregunté ansioso. Necesitaba comer.

-Tendrás bolsas de sangre en el auto. Es sangre sintética, no podía meter un venado muerto dentro de la limosina.

Alice había sido la creadora de los bancos de sangre en la guardia. Como ella y muchos otros, habían vampiros que no querían alimentarse de humanos para no tener que matarlos, sin embargo, pensó que quizá contratando un grupo de científico que creasen un "sustituto" acabando de una vez por toda con el bendito problema con una "sangre falsa" que fuera tan nutritiva como la humana. Y aunque lo habían logrado exitosamente y "la sintética" era bastante alimenticia, todavía estaban trabajando en que no supiese a vómito.

-Muy bien. Te amo- le dije abrazando su pequeño esqueleto.

-Yo también hermano. Ahora vuelve a casa por mí.

Y así no mas bajé al auto y no miré atrás.

**Doce años después Jasper POV**

No había sabido nada de Los Cullen en aproximadamente dos meses. Esme siempre mandaba un correo electrónico mensual que yo leía y respondía fervorosamente a la mujer que me había tratado como un hijo durante todo el tiempo en que estuve bajo su techo, pero aquel mes parecía que se le había olvidado.

Alice era un recuerdo distante y lejano ya para mí, que había dejado de doler en el transcurso de los treinta y dos años que habían pasado desde que tomó la egoísta y errática decisión de unirse a la guardia para salvar la vida de su estúpido hermano suicida.

Al principio todo era rabia, me nublaba la mente. Quería decirle tantas cosas, reclamarle tanto. Quería matar a Edward yo mismo por haberla hecho tomar aquella decisión. Después de unos cuantos años entendí que mi esposa se había sacrificado por los demás. Esa era ella. La rabia se convirtió en tristeza y luego en aceptación, Alice era un ser que servía al mundo, no podía quitarle esa bondad, era innata en su ser.

Edward, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal. Con él sí que tenía un problema.

Enamorarse de la patética humana conocida como Bella Swan, para después abandonarla, para que después muriese en un incendio (Vaya ironía) para después intentar suicidarse, para que mi esposa tuviese que unirse a la guardia Volturi. Con eso YO tenía un problema. El muy imbécil siempre había sido un emo con delirios de superioridad por poder chismosearle la mente a todos a su alrededor. Se creía tan todo poderoso.

Le dijimos mil y una vez, no lo hagas, deja a la humana tranquila, no seas tan acosador y no vayas a verla dormir, es horripilantemente extraño. Pero el tenía que hacerlo porque era el niño dorado de la familia. Edward no podía equivocarse.

Y vaya que lo hizo. Se enamoró de la chica y la puso en peligro más de mil veces, James se enamora de su olor, la secuestra y le parte una pierna…. lo matamos; la pelirroja aquella que era su pareja había quedado en libertad y muy seguramente buscando venganza; luego mi ex esposa organiza una fiesta de cumpleaños y la muy idiota se corta el dedo, cae sangre y yo la ataco, Edward la lanza por los aires y se vuelve a cortar el brazo….

Y todo para terminar dejándola. Triste y sola. A veces sentía pena por esa chica. Tan deslumbrada por el atractivo físico de mi hermano que no podía ver más allá de sus narices, el no era bueno para ella. Era controlador y posesivo, casi nunca la dejaba pensar por sí misma. Y ella era sólo una plastilina que se dejaba moldear a su imagen y semejanza. Me daba asco pensar en aquella chica tan repugnantemente enamorada y a la vez tan ciega.

Mi celular sonó. Por primera vez en hacía treinta y dos años Alice me llamaba.

-Hola- respondí el teléfono. Me alegraba poder escucharla de nuevo.

-Hola Jazz, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó con la misma voz emocionada y tranquila que siempre usaba.

-Pues en realidad todo marcha perfecto por acá, ¿tu como estas, Allie?- dije, dándome cuenta que aquello era más fácil de lo que podría haber esperado. Ya no había rencores contra ella, eso lo tenía claro, sólo no sabía si reaccionaría igual de tranquilo como pensaba que lo haría.

-Muy bien, Jazz… soy jefa de la guardia, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes- contestó. Claro que lo sabía. También sabía lo de aquel chico Riley con el que andaba. Esme no se callaba nada.

-Sí, claro… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunté. Si Alice llamaba era porque quizá necesitaba un favor.

-Mejor que nunca. Jazz hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo, un poco más seria. Dejé que continuara- Como sabrás Edward volvió hace una década con Esme y Carlisle, sin embargo, sólo hasta unos cuantos meses han intentado reintegrarse a la sociedad y cómo sabrás Edward ha pasado por mucho y no se está adaptando bien a eso…

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga?- le pregunté no entendiendo bien lo que me pedía.

-Esme te llamara en estos días, te dirá la razón por la cual no te ha escrito y te pedirá que vuelvas a casa. Quiero que la escuches y que hagas lo mejor para ti y para la familia.- comentó.

-¿Por qué llamas?- seguía sin entender

-No quiero que te apresures en decir que no a nuestros padres por el hecho de que creas tener asuntos pendientes con Edward- escupió la verdad, por fin.

-No tengo nada que ver con él- dije tajante.

-Ya conmigo has hecho las paces, lo sé, lo he visto- dijo- ya es hora de que lo hagas también con Edward. Esme y Carlisle te necesitan, no les niegues tu ayuda por cualquier resentimiento que tengas contra mi hermano.

-gracias por la llamada, Alice- dije, cortante, de nuevo. Me molestaba que lo defendieran siempre.

-Jasper… era lo que tenía que suceder. No lo podía dejar morir.- dijo entre dientes. Se estaba disculpando. Algo que era absolutamente innecesario.

-Él sabía que esto sucedería, todos se lo advertimos, meterse con esa chica iba a ser nuestro final… no quiso escuchar, su arrogancia y ego pudieron más, ahora todo se ha ido. – rugí. Siempre había querido decir eso en voz alta.

-Si Pete y Charlotte te hubiesen dicho que no vinieras conmigo aquel día en el restaurante, que sólo te haría daño, que sólo acabarías con una familia, ¿habrías hecho caso?- preguntó.

Era una buena interrogante. Supongo que no. La había amado desde el primer momento que la vi, sabía que sería mi mundo desde que se sentó a mi lado, que no podría dejarla ir.

-Todo ha sucedido justo como habría de suceder, Jasper… No dejes que esos pensamientos te impidan avanzar- volvió a decir- te extraño y pienso tanto como el día en que decidí quedarme acá.

-¿Eres feliz?- pregunté. Quería saber si todavía algo en ella me quería.

-Tanto como lo puedo ser sin mi familia… sin ti…

-Bien, me tengo que ir, esperaré la llamada de Esme- dije, impasible.

-Adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que han leído mi historia, me gustan mucho mis estadísticas de trafico hasta el momento, sin embargo me gustaría que me comentaran más ya que... ejem... bueno, eso sube el ego y además me gusta que me retroalimenten... Voy a estar actualizando semanalmente mientras se pueda así que uno poco de ánimo de quienes leen la historia y la tienen en alerta (*regaño con amor*)no vendria mal ;) **

**Tres meses después de la llamada de Alice, Rosalie POV**

Me quedé concentrada mirando la pantalla sin saber qué pensar sobre lo que Esme me contaba en su último mail. Yo imaginé que Edward tendría problemas al volver, después de estar encerrado por veinte años sin alimento, sin luz, sin hablar con nadie más que Alice. Yo imaginé que los primeros años serían duros, justo como Esme los describió, sin embargo el contenido de este mail era incluso mucho más extraño.

Llamé a mi esposo para que leyera también, quizá el le encontraría sentido. Quizá no era la persona más lista en cuanto a la lógica o la matemática. Quizá no era bueno con las artes o la ubicación geográfica. Pero mi esposo tenía un sentido común excepcional, muy escondido debajo de su capa de buen humor y bromas pesadas.

Emmett apareció detrás de mí sigilosamente, leyendo por encima de mi hombro aquel mail tan inquietante.

-¡Vaya, cosas!- suspiró una vez terminó.

-Lo mismo pensé yo- comenté, dejando que me abrazara con fuerza como siempre.

-No puedo creer que Jasper esté con ellos- dijo finalmente mi esposo. Yo tampoco lo podía creer.

-¿Si viste… lo otro?- dije.

Emmett soltó una carcajada. Me encantaba que siempre estuviese de ánimo para reír aun cuando yo misma no lo encontraba para nada gracioso.

-¡Rosie, todo ese mail es un chiste! No tengo absolutamente nada que decir, además de que es bastante obvio que Edward perdió la razón y Japer se esta vengando por lo que sucedió con Alice.

Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo, y yo, por supuesto lo daba el lado a mi hermano. A Alice no se la podía detener, y siendo el alma caritativa y buena que siempre fue, era más que obvio que ella se sacrificaría por él (y en realidad, por cualquiera). Pero Edward era el verdadero culpable de todo ese lío. Todos se lo advertimos pero él no quiso escuchar.

Ahora todo estaba tan… extraño.

-¿Qué crees que…?- comencé a preguntar sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Por qué no me dejas llamarlos? Hablaré con Esme, quiero preguntarle unos cuantos detalles sobre la masacre de Edward…

-No creo que sea conveniente. Esme Y Carlisle la deben estar pasando terrible con eso.

-Rosie, ellos sabían que esto sucedería, Edward pasó sin beber una gota de sangre ¡durante veinte años! Por supuesto que iba a volverse loco una vez tuviese contacto con humanos, y bueno, estuvo mal que matara tanta gente pero por lo menos Jasper está allá para controlarlo…

-¿Es que no leíste el mismo correo que leí yo?- pregunté ya ofuscada- Jasper lo primero que hizo una vez llegó a la casa ¡fue cortarle los brazos! ¡Y se los tiene escondidos!

-Rose, Edward se lo tiene merecido. Esme llamó a Jasper para que pusiera orden por su poder, su pasado militar y toda esa bravuconería que sabemos de él. Eso fue lo que él consideró adecuado hacer…

-¿No te parece eso un poco duro? Digo, todos sabemos que Edward se merece uno que otro castigo para su inflado ego, pero creo que veinte años sin cabeza es suficiente.

-¡y ahora sin brazos!- comentó riéndose. -No sabes lo que me gustaría ver eso, Rosie.

-yo sé… por eso mejor ves a empacar, vamos a volver a ser Cullens.

**Carlisle POV Una semana después**

-Chicos, Rosalie y Emmett están a punto de llegar-canturreó Esme con aquel tono de mamá que tan bien le quedaba. Amaba a mi esposa, por absolutamente todo lo que hacía y era, incluyendo ser mamá en momentos tan delicados como los que estábamos pasando como familia.

Dos años atrás habíamos recuperado en gran parte la normalidad que habíamos perdido cuando nuestros hijos se habían ido, cada uno con un destino totalmente impredecible. Estábamos bien. Teníamos a Edward recuperándose de su encierro emocionado de volver al mundo real, de entrar a una universidad y vivir al máximo por todos aquellos años que se le fueron arrebatados. El había aprendido una lección muy importante con los Volturi, sobre los errores que había cometido y los que no debía volver a cometer, era más humilde y quizá un poco más alegre.

Entonces decidimos mudarnos a un pueblo cercano, para que se fuera acostumbrando a convivir con nuestra fuente de alimento. No lo vimos venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Debido a que no fue un acto premeditado, sólo un impulso instintivo, Alice tampoco pudo predecirlo. Un grupo de exploradores (treinta y ocho para ser exactos, uno de ellos herido) pasaba por los alrededores de la zona de caza de Edward mientras él se alimentaba.

No supimos bien como sucedió, sólo sabemos que perdió el control. Muchos humanos a la vez, después de un largo período sin el menor contacto con ellos. No hubo tiempo para adaptarse, no hubo tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía.

Cuando llegó, bañado en sangre de los pies a la cabeza, nos contó lo que había hecho, con el alma destrozada. Nos pidió que buscásemos ayuda y eso hicimos.

Jasper llegó a los pocos días. Sin embargo nunca creímos que todo sería tan difícil entre ellos. Jasper seguía enojado por el sacrificio de Alice, y Edward simplemente se llenaba de orgullo y no le hablaba. No se dirigían la palabra hasta que un día estalló la guerra. Demoraron ocho días con sus noches para darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos ganaría, Jasper era excelente en combate pero Edward podía leer su mente y prever sus movimientos. Hasta que de pronto algo cambió en Jasper y ganó ventaja sobre Edward y le quitó, para el asombro de mi esposa y mío, los brazos y los escondió en algún lugar del bosque.

Después de eso las cosas se tornaron peor. Jasper no hablaba con Edward y Edward no hablaba con nadie. Y así estábamos hasta que Rosalie y Emmett dijeron que volverían.

-¿Está todo listo?- pregunté a mi esposa.

-Claro, cariño, su habitación está decorada y esperándolos- dijo en voz tranquila con una sonrisa mientras Edward salía de su habitación (a la cual le había arrancado la puerta) con un camisa manga larga que cubría un poco el vacío de sus extremidades.

Jasper por su lado llegaba de cazar.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirles- me apresuré a decir- No quiero que metan a Rose ni Emmett en esa batalla campal en la que han estado metidos…

-¡¿es que estas ciego? ¡Jasper me quitó los brazos!- respondió Edward con la habitual rabia que mantenía desde que Jasper ganó aquella batalla.

-Y creo que fue una buena forma de acabar esa pelea…- dije reconociendo que mi hijo Jasper había tenido una buena idea. Era la mejor forma de asegurarse de que Edward no iría muy lejos a matar a nadie más ni a volver a pelear con su hermano.- sin embargo creo que debe ser hora de volver a la normalidad. Jasper, has probado tu punto, has tenido un poco de venganza, Edward ha sufrido bastante estos días y creo que es hora de devolverle sus brazos.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Ya sabía lo que Jasper diría, que cómo siempre, protegía a Edward por sobre todos y de cómo él era nuestro hijo favorito (lo cual no era para nada cierto, puesto que no teníamos tal preferencia por ninguno, pero que de serlo sería por Emmett por razones más allá de la comprensión de ninguno). Sin embargo no lo hacía por defenderlo. Yo más que nadie entendía como se debía sentir Jasper al perder a Alice. Nosotros también la habíamos perdido, y también habíamos sentido rabia contra Edward.

Era simplemente que en realidad sí queríamos un mejor ambiente en la casa sin Jasper y Edward discutiendo todo el día y portándose difíciles y distantes con nosotros, sus padres.

-Jasper, esto no tiene nada que ver con que Edward sea o no el hijo favorito. Esas cosas no existen en nuestro núcleo familiar. Alice también era nuestra hija y hemos sufrido inmensamente su pérdida. Mientras tú puedes volver a enamorarte y hacer tu vida en otro lado, y olvidarla, nosotros no encontraremos en nadie reemplazo para ella.- dije sin mirar a ninguno de los dos- En cierta forma me solidaricé con tu causa y dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin entrometerme en la vida de ninguno, aún cuando le quitaste a Edward partes muy importante de su anatomía. Sin embargo creo que ya esto se nos ha salido de las manos y Esme y yo queremos hacerles saber que nos encontramos profundamente afectados por el comportamiento que han tenido entre ustedes y para con nosotros. Por lo tanto si esto no se compone en el tiempo en el que Rosalie y Emmett decidan quedarse aquí, nos encontraremos en la penosa tarea de pedirles a los dos que se vayan.

Me retiré de la sala, viendo como, en los ojos de mi esposa, se escondía una gran tristeza al pensar que los chicos pudiesen irse de su lado. Sin embargo ella entendía mis razones que, también, eran sus razones.

Cuando Rosalié y Emmett llegaron el ambiente se había aclarado un poco, sobre todo cuando Jasper pidió a Rosalie que la acompañara a buscar los brazos de Edward.

Rose y Em trajeron con ellos un cambio de energías que todo sentimos en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta. Emmett sobretodo era un gran cambio positivo, siempre feliz, siempre haciendo bromas, siempre aligerando las situaciones con su buen humor. Si había alguno de nuestros hijos con el que nos hubiese gustado seguir viviendo, era con él. Todo era blanco o negro. Sentía lo que sentía en el momento que correspondía y después lo olvidaba, de la misma forma en que olvidaba sus comentarios imprudentes y salidos de tono.

Emmett podía ser nuestro hijo favorito por lo bien que nos hacía sentir su presencia todo el tiempo, al menos si lo comparábamos con nuestros otros hijos.

Edward, siempre meditabundo e intelectual, tocando aquellas melodías tristes en su piano, que no sólo ponían a Esme un tanto melancólica si no también a mí. Siempre había que tener cuidado de no pensar mucho cerca de él, con ese poder tan inquietantemente invasivo.

Luego estaba Jasper, el emocional. Todo le afectaba. Siempre metido en sus libros de guerras y en sus juegos de videos (de guerras también) quien podía bien ser también un fantasma mudo. Podías no verlo en días ni sentir siquiera si estaba en casa o no, lo cual era bueno cuando te querías sentir solo. Pero cuando Jasper cambiaba de humor, se reflejaba en el comportamiento de todos en la casa, el chico tenía un poder fantástico, simplemente casi tan insoportable como el de Edward.

Estaba Rosalie, siempre dura y fuerte. Siempre con aquella personalidad reacia al cambio. Aunque normalmente era una persona divertida para hablar y para convivir en general, muchas veces caía en el más odioso de los pecados: la vanidad.

Estuvo Alice, siempre hiperactiva, haciendo algo, lo que fuera que tuviese que ver con trajes de diseñador. De no haber sabido que era un vampiro y que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las sustancias psicoactivas podría haber jurado que estaba en cocaína. Sin embargo Alice, nuestra pequeña pitonisa, era una condenada sabelotodo que pasaba de carismática y cariñosa a enigmática y extraña en cuanto tenía una visión.

Y por último, Bella. Esme y yo la acogimos desde el primer día por entender la importancia que tenía para Edward. Sin embargo esa chica tenía una personalidad tan dependiente que casi parecía anularse cuando Edward no estaba; Siempre tan complaciente, siempre tan dispuesta a hacer lo que se le pedía. Debía ser honesto, aún cuando llegué a quererla como a una más de la familia, su actitud tan entregada a Edward me parecía un poco… demasiado.

Sin lugar a dudas, Emmett era el personaje más llevadero de nuestro hogar y me encontraba feliz de tenerlos a todos bajo el mismo techo, por fin.

**Jasper's POV veinte años después**

Quién lo creería que después de tantos años me emocionaría de volver al colegio de nuevo. Todos lo haríamos, Emmett, Rose, Edward y yo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, de las dificultades y problemas entre Edward y yo todo quedó, finalmente, en el pasado.

Después del incidente de los brazos tuvimos otras cuantas peleas más, una de las cuales nos obligó a cambiarnos de ciudad, y subsecuentemente del país. Después de eso comenzamos a hablar y decidimos trabajar en nuestros problemas, sobre todo al tener aquella amenaza por parte de Carlisle respirándonos en el cuello (Ninguno de los dos quería quedarse sin hogar). Estuvimos en Londres por unos diez años y luego fuimos a Suramérica al pueblo más lluvioso del mundo. Bastante pobre si he de decirlo pero la gente era bastante acogedora y nunca, y cuando digo nunca lo digo en serio, teníamos que demorar mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol por que, prácticamente el sol no salía.

Fue una experiencia increíblemente enriquecedora para nosotros. La gente, de alguna forma, parecía percibir que éramos diferentes, lo entendían. Fueron calmados aquellos años en los que estuvimos allá y logramos hacer de nuestra convivencia algo soportable e incluso agradable. Rosie y Emmett decidieron partir (odiaban el pequeño pueblo) y dijeron que regresaría en cuanto decidiéramos mudarnos a algún sitio más glamoroso. Por eso cuando decidimos que nos ubicaríamos en Kaua'i, colonia americana isleña, volvieron a vivir con nosotros.

Edward y yo nos habíamos acercado cada vez más, cuando me contó lo que había ocurrido con los Volturi, por todo lo que había pasado y cómo Alice había hablado de mí, lo contaba con profunda ansiedad y allí comprendí que el también sufría sin ella, casi de la misma patética forma en que yo había sufrido. Fue sincero conmigo cuando dijo que habría cambiado más años de libertad por quedarse a su lado, que estaba muy apegado a ella, que sólo vivía por tenerla cerca, ya que no había nada más para vivir. Que aquel chico Rilley le había causado muchos disgustos por sentirse tan posesivo de la chica que jamás y nunca sería de él. Yo lo comprendí por que sentí todas sus emociones y sabía que le costaba trabajo decirle todo aquello a el ex esposo de la mujer en cuestión.

Yo lo tomé con calma pues también entendía lo difícil que había sido para él no ser más que una cabeza en un pedestal y que su fijación (y posible enamoramiento temporal) hacía mi ex esposa era causado por aquel estado de "nada" en el que se encontraba. Una vez seguimos hablándolo pude sentir cómo todos aquellos sentimientos confusos y obsesivos habían desaparecido y cómo las ideas que tenía de Alice (su Diosa, musa, salvadora y su universo) habían vuelto a la normalidad, mientras seguíamos en nuestro día a día. Alice volvió a hacer su hermana querida (y sólo eso) y yo pasé de ser su cuñado a ser su amigo.

No había nada que Edward y yo nos guardásemos el uno del otro. Lo que Edward no me decía yo lo sentía, y lo que yo no decía él lo escuchaba en mi mente. Ambos estábamos solos (en cuanto a pareja se refería) y por lo tanto siempre estábamos haciendo cosas juntos, sobretodo jugando en las consolas de video.

Las chicas nos amaban, vampiras y humanas por igual. Una vez, hacía unos cuantos años, nos habíamos ido de vacaciones donde los Delani, y Edward y yo rompimos más corazones que proyectar "El rey León" en un jardín infantil. Juntos éramos imparables.

Ahora volveríamos a la escuela, en Olympia, Washington, el pueblo más lluvioso de Estados Unidos y podía sentir lo nervioso que estaba de llegar tan cerca de aquel lugar que nos había cambiado la vida. Forks.

Edward todavía recordaba con cariño a la humana. Hablaba de ella como quién hablaba del clima y se refería a ella como "su primer amor". Gracias a Dios, ya se había concientizado que no sería el único amor. Había hecho las paces consigo mismo y decía que estaba feliz de que la chica estuviese en el cielo, puesto que si algún día moría ella lo ayudaría a llegar.

Era un bonito cuento de hadas el que tenía en su cabeza (pura mierda, obviamente) del que nadie lo quería sacar puesto que era lo único que le quedaba de ella. Además era bueno soñar con que se puede alcanzar la redención. Y para él... bueno, Bella Swan lo cuidaba desde el cielo. ¿Quién era yo para decirle que aquello era lo más ridículo en lo que un vampiro pudiese creer?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuatro años después Edward POV**

Otra graduación más. ¿Cuántas de estas tendríamos? Jasper estaba más que todo emocionado, era nuestra primera graduación en medio siglo. De alguna forma todo aquello le recordaba mejores épocas. Épocas con Alice, es decir.

Todavía, de vez en cuando, su mente dejaba escapar un pensamiento de mi hermana, alguna imagen grabada hacía quizá cientos de años, alguna conversación inolvidable, algún momento romántico. Sin embargo enseguida no solo los bloqueaba de mi (se estaba volviendo bastante bueno con eso) si no que la disipaba de su memoria, no sólo por que fuera algo intimo que guardaba con recelo (como todo lo que tenía que ver con Alice y la vida que habían tenido juntos) si no porque entendía que aquello estaba muy lejos y no había caso en seguir atascado.

Jasper lo había hecho muy bien. Todas las veces que pensaba o hablaba de su ex cónyuge, lo hacía de una forma bastante neutral y afectuosa. Todavía la quería y recordaba con aprecio, sin embargo no le despertaba la mayor de las inquietudes. Si, ya mi hermano había superado a nuestra querida y devota Alice, quién todavía me llamaba una vez al mes y con ansiedad me preguntaba por Jasper.

Nunca se hablaban. Para Jasper la razón era sencilla, Alice habían encontrado en Rilley una pareja adecuada y no quería molestar e incomodar al querer ponerse en contacto con ella. No consideraba necesario un acercamiento diferente al que tenía con nuestra madre Esme, y con las llamadas que me hacía a mí.

Sin embargo para Alice la razón era diferente. Para mi hermana la razón de no hablar con su ex marido era que, sencillamente, lo quería dejar avanzar. O por lo menos esa fue la razón que dio los primeros meses. Sin embargo, a medida que pasó el tiempo yo le insistí que él estaba bien, que ya no sentía nada por ella, que podían volver a ser amigos. Pero ella no quiso. De alguna forma para ella era un poco más difícil. De alguna forma Alice todavía visualizaba su vida con Jasper, sólo que sabía que eso ya no pasaría jamás. Ella ya tenía a Rilley, quién la trataba como a una reina, con quien pasaba momentos felices, y, según lo que me decía, no necesitaba, de momento, nada más.

Yo ya no me preocupaba. Había decidido que eventualmente el tiempo los regresaría al lugar donde tuvieran que estar, de la forma que fuera, con o sin Rilley en el camino.

Por otro lado ya se nos estaba acabando el tiempo como los "Carmichael" en Olympia, y el paso lógico a seguir era volver por un tiempo a Alaska, para borrar un poco los recuerdos de nuestra presencia en el estado de Washington. Sin embargo yo quería ir a Forks. Algo en el fondo de mi mente me decía que volver allí sería bueno para nosotros.

Podríamos dejar todo atrás, la culpa que todos sentíamos porque Bella hubiese muerto en aquel incendio y yo podría hacer una especie de recuento de mis momentos con ella. Sin embrago yo sabía que Rose y Jasper estarían renuentes, ambos por razones distintas. Rose por que cualquier cosa que incluyese a Bella Swan le traía un amargo sabor en la boca y a Jasper porque para él, el recuerdo de la chica muerta debía estar en el fondo de mi mente, cerrado bajo llave y hundido en el calabozo más oscuro.

"Estas muy concentrado para estar pensando en clases" me dijo Jasper con su mente, desde el asiento contiguo mientras la profesora de matemáticas se despedía con algunas palabras emocionales sobre lo que viene por delante para nosotros una vez nos graduáramos.

Yo asentí pensando que debía dejar caer mi idea sobre "Forks" hoy en el almuerzo, ya que todos se encontraban de buen humor.

**Jasper's POV**

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Edward, el muy bastardo, quería volver al pequeño pueblo donde todo comenzó y, a la vez, acabó para nosotros.

-Eres un maldito egoísta- dije levantándome de la mesa, sin ganas de formar una escena dramática pero muy enojado.

-No estoy diciendo nada malo- se limitó a encogerse de hombros y susurrar.-sólo digo que ya estamos aquí, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia y necesitamos mudarnos rápidamente.

-Edward, creo que es una idea estúpida- dijo Rosalie, apoyándome.

-Era solo una idea…- dijo de repente, triste. Muchas oleadas de remordimiento y amargura provenían de mi hermano y no podía negar que me estaban afectando. El sabía que yo lo sentiría, estaba jugando con mi mente.

-Pues es una idea que no pienso ni siquiera considerar- volvió a decir Rose. Edward suspiró y se limitó a dejar sus sentimientos vagar libremente, mientras sólo miraba su plato de comida.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. No podía soportar que me manipulase con sus sentimientos.

-Es tan difícil para ti como lo es para mí- dijo Edward muy bajito cuando ya me disponía a salir de la cafetería.

Hice todo el acopio de fuerzas para no regresar y estrangularlo, pero sabía que él me seguiría por que le envié toda mi rabia y ganas de matarlo, para que entendiera que su dolor y su pena para mí no eran nada.

Una vez en el parqueadero Edward me confrontó, mientras Emmett actuaba como guardaespaldas, ocupándose de separarnos en caso de que nos volviésemos a intentar matar.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre creer que tu perdida fue más grande que la mía?- grité con todas mis fuerzas sabiendo que unas cuantas personas voltearían sus cabezas.

-¡Ella era mi compañera!- dijo él, con los ojos negros lanzando puñales contra mí.

-¿tu pareja? ¿Una triste humana adolescente con la cual pasaste un año de manos sudadas? ¡Estas demente! Alice fue mi esposa durante SETENTA años... cincuenta y dos años más de lo que tú "pareja" vivió, no te atrevas a comprar…

-Nuestra relación era igual de pura e intensa que cualquier otra, no menosprecies el amor por la cantidad de tiempo que duró- dijo Edward quién sabía que esa batalla la tenía perdida. No era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos se decía las cosas como eran.

No era la primera vez que yo le recalcaba lo adolescentemente ridícula que era su Bella ni lo egoísta que fue al dejar Alice cumplir una condena por él.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- Emmett de repente intervino muy para mi sorpresa.

Edward también estaba igual de incrédulo.

-Ustedes dos tienen, muy obviamente, asuntos por resolver con respecto a ese pueblo. Tu- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- sigues aferrándote a no recordar aquella época con Alice por que se te hace muy difícil entender su decisión y no odiarla por ello. Y tú- volviéndose a Edward- necesitas una clausura, por lo menos. Ver donde murió, visitar los sitios en los que estuvieron juntos y todo eso… necesitas depositar toda esa mierda emocional que te traes en un lugar que la represente a ella… honestamente creo que "forks" le haría bien a los dos, sólo por un rato y sólo para que dejen de portarse como si estuviesen en el preescolar peleando por el juguete mas grande.

Tanto Edward y yo quedamos sin palabras. Nuestro hermano tenía tanta razón como quién afirma que dos y dos son cuatro.

Emmett podía ser despistado y burlón, pero el hombre entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor con una sabiduría casi mística.

-Ahora, dejen de parecer lo mariquitas que en realidad son y volvamos a las clases, ya hemos hecho suficiente espectáculo por hoy.

Y con eso volvimos a la clase. Si a Emmett le parecía que debíamos volver no había poder humano que impidiese que Forks fuera nuestra siguiente locación. Carlisle y Esme no lo decían, pero Emmett siempre fue el favorito.

**Una semanas después Alice's POV**

La visión de Jasper y Edward peleando en el parqueadero de la preparatoria había dado pie a la imagen más espeluznante y extraña que habría tenido en mi vida. Con su intervención, Emmett había labrado el futuro de todos y era prácticamente un hecho que volverían a Forks. En cuanto aquello sucedió, lo que se reprodujo en mi cabeza por diez segundos, hizo que mi cerebro quisiera estallar.

_Edward y Jasper en su primer día de clase. Hablan animadamente como si fueran ese tipo de adolescentes. Comienzan los murmullos en la cabeza de mi hermano sobre un par de chicas nuevas que se acercan a ellos. Alcanzan a reconocerlas solo hasta cuando las tienen al frente. Son pálidas y hermosas, justo como todos lo habían dicho. Su color de ojos es de un color ámbar pardo improbablemente natural pero sus caras lo son aún más. Bella Swan y Victoria son ahora un par de vampiros pasando por adolescentes en una nueva escuela. _

-¿Qué sucedió, amor?- preguntó Riley. Siempre tan intuitivamente sobre protector.

-No… no lo sé- dije siendo completamente honesta- no entiendo…

-¿Qué viste?- dijo ahora, preocupado.

-Una vieja amiga…- dije entre suspiros.

-¿tuya?

-De ambos.

Me miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu y yo nunca hemos tenido amigos en común excepto por…- su cara hizo una expresión vacía y frunció el ceño.

-Victoria.- completé. – No es solo ella. Bella Swan también…

-¿No estaba muerta ella?- preguntó. Estaba tan confundido como yo. Cuando alguien me hacía tantas preguntas cuando yo misma no tenía las respuestas me exasperaba. Pero era Riley… no podía dejarlo en ascuas puesto que siempre se preocupaba mucho.

A diferencia de otras personas (¿a quién engaño? A diferencia de Jasper) Riley no confiaba totalmente en mi poder ni dejaba que esto controlase ni su vida ni la mía. Por primera vez, yo no era la guía del destino de nadie, ni la pitonisa de la existencia. Era simplemente su novia, que tenía de vez en cuando visiones de cómo resultarían ciertas cosas. Y aquello me hacía sentir tan bien… tan normal.

Pero cuando ocurrían cosas como aquella (visiones que me dejaban fría) me entraban ganas de que Riley entendiese un poco más mi poder.

-Se suponía que lo estaba, así como Victoria se suponía que estaba desaparecida.

-¿Van a venir hasta acá?- preguntó inocente.

-No, cariño… Llegarán donde mis padres

Entonces Riley comprendió lo delicado de la situación. Cuando comenzamos a salir, Riley y yo habíamos hablado extensamente sobre la situación con Edward y la razón por la cual estábamos donde estábamos.

-¿Qué sucederá después?

-No lo sé, todo esto es muy extraño, Riley. No entiendo…-

Estaba desesperada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Riley hay como mil cosas que no entiendo. Bella debía estar muerta, y la acabo de ver convertida en vampiro

-¿y? sólo significa que no murió.- dijo sin darle importancia.

-No es posible. Yo la vi morir.

-Entonces, es una gemela.

-¿junto con Victoria, la única mujer en el mundo con una razón suficientemente buena para odiarla? ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

-Si no es una coincidencia, entonces ¿Qué?

-No lo sé. Estoy buscándolas a cualquiera de las dos pero es como si no existieran.

-Quizás tu visión está equivocada… quizá no has visto lo que crees que has visto.

Quería ahora gritarle a Riley. ¡Yo nunca me equivocaba con una visión! Era simplemente imposible. Entre la teoría de estar equivocada y la de la hermana gemela de Bella, prefería aquella última.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, además de esperar otra visión.

-Oye, ¿estaba en esa visión tu ex marido?- preguntó de repente en tono sospechoso. Riley todavía no superaba que yo tuviese un ex. Como él era muy joven cuando fue cambiado, e incluso ahora como vampiro, no comprendía que "para siempre" es mucho tiempo y que las parejas de vampiros, cuando no están destinadas a estar juntos, vienen y van como las olas del mar, indistintas las unas de las otras, hasta que llega un tsunami (el amor verdadero) y borra cualquier pensamiento sobre el pasado.

Yo había aprendido que Riley fue una pequeña honda en mi océano que se convirtió en una corriente fuerte, y que terminó siendo un maremoto. Me enamoré de él profunda y apasionadamente. Simplemente no desde el primer segundo que lo vi. Fue algo que pasó de a poco, que me recordó que las mejores cosas de la vida toman tiempo.

-Sí, Jasper estaba allí junto a Edward… yo veía a través de los ojos de mi hermano.

-mmm ya… bueno, me avisas cualquier cosa.

Y con eso terminó el drama, sin embargo yo estaba dispuesta a hondar en ello.

-Amor… ¿Victoria tenía algún poder?- Quería empezar primero por descartar que aquello no fuera producto de algún intento de venganza contra mi familia por parte de la pelirroja.

Riley bajó los planos que observaba atentamente y me miró confuso. Trataba de recordar algo que había pasado hacia más de cincuenta años… podría ser difícil para él siendo tan olvidadizo.

-Pues tanto como un poder no creo- dijo al final, algo pensativo. Yo sabía que ella había tratado de seducirlo, el mismo me lo había contado en nuestra primera cita, por lo tanto si había alguien que podía saber cosas un poco más intimas sobre ella ese sería el.

-Sin embargo…-añadió luego- había algo muy impresionante sobre ella.

Lo miré con cara emocionada y le hice un gesto para que continuara.

-No sé cómo explicarlo bien, estaba recién transformado y todo parecía espectacular a mis ojos, pero igual algo de mis recuerdos como humano me indicaba que ella no era un vampiro común y corriente.

-¿Qué era?- pregunté desesperándome un poco.

-bueno, ella era muy buena planeando cosas- excelente, la pelirroja era una administradora… ¡Justo lo que necesitaba para resolver esto! Pensé con sarcasmo para mí misma.-Espera… eso no sonó bien, te dije que no sé cómo explicarlo. Era algo muy difícil de entender. Ella no planeaba operaciones, ella las diseñaba. Nada se le escapaba. Su sentido de los detalles era increíble, sabía exactamente lo que quería que sucediera y tenía siempre dos o tres opciones en caso de que algo saliera mal. Ella incluía cada mínima variable en la ecuación para que sus planes fueran infalibles. Era una arquitecta.

Era una cualidad interesante, sin embargo aquello no ayudaba. El poder que buscaba debía ser algo parecido a crear ilusiones o algo por el estilo. Bella Swan viva no podía ser más que eso.

-¿nunca supiste nada de James?- pregunté de nuevo.

-¿El tipo que casi mata a tu cuñada?- señaló- No. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que se volviese tan ansiosa cuando hablase del "gran plan". Si lo que tú me contaste es cierto, puede que el ejército de vampiros que estaba formando tuviese algo que ver con tu familia y lo que había sucedido con su pareja, James.

Me quedé dubitativa. Cualquier cosa que yo pensase era sólo una gran suposición. Nadie sabía más que ella que le pasó, por qué desapreció y por qué regresó junto con Bella. Tenía unas cuantas llamadas que hacer antes de que todos aquellos eventos sucedieran.


	6. Nota de autor :

**Nota: Lamento ilusionarlos con que sea otro capitulo peeeeero esto es importante... en la próxima semana es posible que no actualize tanto como lo he venido haciendo principalmente por dos razones: 1. El trabajo esta requiriendo extenunates jornadas que sinceramente no me dejan casi ni llegar a casa 2. POR QUE NO TENGO MOTIVACION! ya ven lo que hicieron? ahora me toca rogar por comentarios... yo se que son muchos los que leen, pero si no me dicen como les parece, o que esperan de la historia pues... me desilusiono. Así que... ven ese botón azul que dice "Review this chapter"?, hagan click allí y dejenme saber lo que piensan... volveré lo más pronto posible (mientras mis horarios me lo permitan) e intentaré postear un capitulo más largo... sin embargo les dejo un adelanto corto para que se hagan una idea... (Casi se me olvidaba darle las gracias a todos por leer :P )**

De repente, mi hermano explotó. Yo lo vi venir en sus emociones pero no pensé que en realidad fuera a hacer lo que hizo.

En un segundo saltó sobre "Valerie" y la tuvo agarrada por el cuello contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Bella? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?- le gritó a la cara, con desesperación.

Lo que ocurrió después tiene muchas perspectivas. Pero la mía fue clara.

La pelirroja le arañó la cara y lo pateó tan fuerte que Edward salió despedido por los aires. Emmett llegó a gran velocidad a su lado y lo arrastró hacia una zona verde apartada del resto del colegio.

Rose llegó apresurada a mi lado, al mismo tiempo Bella ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse, mientras el hombre que se hacía llamar "Mario" se interponía entre su familia y nosotros.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese maldito imbécil?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Bella Swan. Mientras Pelirroja recobraba la compostura y me miraba con odio. Para mi sorpresa fue Rose quién se disculpó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Volviii, bueno en realidad no tanto, mi trabajo esta hecho un manicomio y no tengo casi tiempo ni para prender la computadora, sin embargo este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito y hoy es mi dia descanso asi que creo que aprovecharé para adelantar antes de tener un largo día familiar. Disfruten y recuerden darme su opinión :) **

**Jasper's POV**

Primer día de clases en Forks. Todo un aburrimiento. Nada diferente a lo vivido en Olympia. Al venir transferidos causamos quizá un poco mas de sorpresa entre el alumnado que desde ya hacía comentarios acerca de quiénes éramos y cuanto dinero teníamos. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que sin Alice conmigo, era un poco más fácil explicar que Emmett, Edward y yo fuéramos hermanos, mientras Rose era la novia de Emmett que se mudó a vivir con nosotros. Funcionaba perfectamente bien. Sin embargo, mientras nadie se metía con la pareja estrella, nosotros teníamos que sufrir la irremediable atención del alumnado femenino de la escuela.

Era tedioso. Nunca había asistido a la escuela estando soltero. Siempre tenía a Alice como una barrera interminable entre el mundo de las adolescentes enamoradizas y yo. Ahora no había nada para detenerles.

Estaban las confiadas, que exudaban sex appeal y arrogancia por los poros, se dirigían hacia ti y te hacían propuestas indecentes en la mitad de la cafetería. Siempre eran del grupo de los populares o porristas.

Luego estaban las tímidas que nunca se atreverían a hablarnos pero que nos admirarían en silencio toda la vida… hasta que se graduaran.

Después estaban las raras, chicas con sentimientos muy negativos hacia todo lo que les rodea que se obsesionan con nosotros conservando la distancia.

Y por último pero no menos importante, los gays. Estos últimos normalmente se mantenían a raya, sin embargo en Olympia hubo uno que logró enfurecerme al tratar de acorralarme en una de las duchas. Al tipo lo puse a dormir por casi una semana, no sin antes advertirle que, de volver a intentar algo conmigo lo mataría sin dejar rastro.

Emmet y Edward se partieron de la risa, sin embargo ninguno de ellos entendía lo que mi poder hacía con los humanos, hasta que decidí influenciarles para que se enamoraran de mí por un día. Emmett fue el más cómico ya que Edward monitoreaba su cerebro y oía sus pensamientos sucios sobre luchar conmigo en el barro… sin ropa. Cuando Rose se enteró de lo que le había hecho a su esposo perdió la gracia, sobre todo cuando me arrancó un brazo con los dientes y amenazó con no regresármelo, como había hecho yo con Edward.

Mi poder era una desgracia a veces, sobre todo al estar rodeado de humanos influenciables. Como en Forks, otro maldito pueblo lluvioso.

Estar allí era igual pero diferente a la vez. Aunque muchas cosas seguían estando exactamente como las habíamos dejado, otras muchas a raíz del incendio sufrieron reformas que dejaron algunas partes irreconocibles.

Nuestra vieja casa, por ejemplo, se había esfumado entre las llamas. Fue lo primero que averiguamos cuando decidimos volver, sin embargo las malas nuevas eran claras: muchas propiedades se habían ido al traste.

Para mi fue un alivio. Lo último que quería era estar en un lugar que todavía oliese a Alice. Había cosas que era mejor dejar en el pasado. A mi ex esposa y su recuerdo los prefería en Italia.

Edward, por otro lado, se estaba tomando las cosas con más calma y madurez de lo que esperaba.

Había visitado ya aquel claro en el que tantas tardes pasó al lado de su Bella, leyendo poemas de amor y contando estrellas y todas esas cursilerías románticas que les gustaban hacer, y había descubierto que ahora era un pedazo de tierra marchita e infértil que no volvió a crecer después del incendio.

También visitó la casa donde antes había vivido Bella Swan, que ahora pertenecía a otras personas y que era totalmente diferente a lo que en algún momento había sido. Sobre todo porque las ventanas tenían rejas que impedían que mi hermano entrara como el maldito acosador de adolescentes que era. La familia que vivía allí se aseguró que nadie pudiese entrar en el cuarto de sus hijos a verlos dormir.

Llevábamos ya casi un mes y el sentimiento general que percibía en la familia era de indiferencia total hacia el pueblo. Esme y Carlisle, por muy malo que sonara, no parecían asociar "Forks" con nada particular. Yo sabía a ciencia cierta que recordaban a Bella de vez en cuando, pero al parecer estar en el mismo pueblo donde la habíamos conocido no había afectado en nada su percepción.

Emmett y Rose actuaban igual que como si estuviesen en cualquier otro lado. A pesar de la hostilidad que había surgido por parte de nuestra hermana por venir al pueblo, una vez su esposo tomó la decisión, fingió que no le importaba y actuó acorde.

Y yo… estaba muy aburrido. No había nada que hacer allí. Emmett había tenido razón, volver allí estaba actuando como una catarsis tanto para Edward como para mí, estábamos, por fin, comprendiendo que aquel lugar no tenía nada extático ni especial, y que por lo tanto su mención no debería causar más problemas ni resquemores entre nosotros como familia. Alice no estaba allí, nada en aquel pueblo me la recordaba ni me hacía pensar en ella diferente de cómo ya lo hacía, todo estaba bien para mí y, sorprendentemente, también lo estaba para mi hermano, quién más que emocional y triste se encontraba decepcionado de que aquel pueblo no fuera más que veinte calles pavimentadas en las que llovía todos días.

-No puedo creer que falte todavía cinco meses para graduarnos.- le dije a Edward en la cafetería, sintiéndome incómodo que un grupo de chicas hablasen de nosotros de forma sexualmente gráfica.

-Yo tampoco. Olympia era más divertida, deberíamos volver- dijo, entre dientes.

-hermano, esta fue, totalmente tu idea- dije sin querer crear controversia.

-Lo sé… no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy…

-Recuerda que puedo sentir tus emociones, claro que lo sé. Parece ridículo habernos molestado en volver…

-Al menos ya sabemos que el tema está superado…

Y de repente una oleada de tensión y sorpresa bañó al alumnado de la escuela secundaria de "Forks" como si de una avalancha se tratase.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? Siento que todos los chicos están sorprendidos o emocionados con algo…

Al otro lado de la mesa, el celular de Emett vibraba. Un mensaje de texto. Se levantó inmediatamente para devolver la llamada, de lo que fuera.

-Hay unas chicas nuevas… eso es todo- dijo mi hermano sin mayor interés.

-Están causando sensación… ¿Quiénes son?

-Nadie sabe, y al parecer nadie las ha visto… o por lo menos no tengo la imagen mental de la cabeza de ninguno- comentó un poco hastiado. Emmett volvió a la mesa con cara de preocupación

-Hermanos, debemos irnos.- anunció sin siquiera sentarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose, extrañada. Algo estaba ocurriendo, definitivamente. Emmett estaba más que preocupado, asustado.

-Recibí un informe meteorológico… Va a salir el sol dentro de unos minutos. Debemos irnos.

Emmett era un mal mentiroso. Todos pudimos apreciar cuan malo era con aquella estúpida excusa que nos había dado. Emmett estaba preocupado e inquieto, y el sol no era de esas cosas que tienden asustar a un hombre tan bravucón como él.

-Estas mintiendo, Em, y me estas bloqueando, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Edward.

-Nos tenemos que ir, eso ocurre. Les explico en el auto.

Edward y Rose se levantaron de sus asientos casi que de inmediato. Yo, sin embargo, quería saber qué tenía a Emmett tan preocupado en verdad.

Seguí a mis hermanos a las afueras del edificio por la puerta lateral de la cafetería que daba hacia el parqueadero.

Había muchas hormonas en el ambiente. Las chicas nuevas estaban inquietando a la población masculina de aquel pequeño instituto y estaban poniendo a todo el mundo a hablar de lo "hot" que estaban.

Me pregunté donde estarían.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunté a Edward, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Al parecer están en la oficina del director.-dijo.

-¿Nada que las puedes ver? Todos estos chicos están ridículamente excitados por ellas…

-Eso es lo que vengo pensado desde que salimos de la cafetería. ¿Cómo es que ellos ya saben que son ardientes si ni siquiera las puedo ver en sus cabezas…?

Era extraño, definitivamente.

-Estoy lleno de curiosidad de saber por qué diablos no puedo verlas- volvió a susurrar. Yo también quería saber cuál era el alboroto.

-Yo también pero creo que podemos esperar hasta mañana. Emmett parece tener algo importante que contarnos.

Llegamos a nuestro auto deportivo, mientras Emmett se montaba en su Hammer junto a Rose. Edward no encontraba las llaves dentro de su mochila y parecía impaciente.

-¡Creo que la he dejado en el casillero!- dijo molesto.

-¿estás seguro? Recuerdo haberlas visto en…-

En ese momento aparecieron. Eran una visión. Más que todo un espejismo. Mi mente no parecía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras mi hermano simplemente parecía tener clavada su mirada en el par de chicas que salían por la puerta principal junto con una señora adulta y un hombre un poco mayor.

No sabía cuál de las dos era más sorprendente. De entrada uno se enfocaba en la que no podía estar viva. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, largo, ojos grandes, boca pequeña, cuerpo delgado y firme. Era muy pálida y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo profundo.

Era la maldita hija de puta de Bella Swan transformada en vampiro.

A su lado entonces, para completar la sorpresa del día, la pelirroja de cabellos rizados y alborotados, una cara delicada y un cuerpo absoluta y perfectamente bien entallado en unos pantalones cuero, la esposa de aquel vampiro al que habíamos matado por la pareja humana de mi hermano. No recordaba su nombre pero podía apostar un millón de libras esterlinas a que mi hermano lo recordaba.

Sus emociones estaban regadas en el piso. Estaba asombrado sobre todo.

Se encaminó a atajarlas.

Las chicas estaban acompañadas de lo que parecían ser "sus guardianes", como escuché en el fondo del parqueadero a unos chicos manteniendo una conversación sobre los rumores de las chicas nuevas.

Una mujer entrada en años (unos cincuenta podría tener), con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño, elegante, pálida y de ojos color ámbar. Un vampiro, obviamente. A su lado, un hombre que podría tener la edad de Carlisle. Cabello negro azabache, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta. Todo un ejemplar de belleza masculina, también un vampiro.

Seguí a mi hermano tanto como pude. Percibí que Emmett y Rose discutían en el auto.

Edward estaba interceptando ya a la familia. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Tantas preguntas se formulaban en mi mente y no parecía tener una respuesta.

-Buenos días- dijo Edward a los cuatro vampiros delante suyo.

La señora pareció entender algo al verlo.

-Mucho gusto… tú debes ser uno de los Cullen- dijo con un marcado acento extranjero.

Bella y la pelirroja no reaccionaron ante él. Estaban inertes allí, con expresión cansina.

-Soy Edward… ¿ustedes quiénes son?- preguntó rápidamente, ofuscado.

-Somos los DeLuca. Este es, para todos los fines humanos, mi hijo, Mario. Y estas son mis nietas, Anabelle y Valerie.

Las chicas saludaron con la mano sin prestar mucha atención.

-Mi nombre es Graziella.- dijo estirando su mano hacia mi hermano quién se encontraba tan confuso que yo creí que su cerebro iba a explotar. Yo me apresuré a tomar el saludo de Graziella.

-Mucho gusto, somos los Cullen. Mi nombre es Jasper y este es mi hermano Edward.- dije estrechando su mano fuertemente.

-Estamos encantados de conocerlos. Sabíamos de la existencia de un clan vegetariano en la zona, los Delani nos comentaron. Estaremos encantados de hacerles una visita para hablar con Carlos, su líder… ¿es ese el nombre?

-No, es Carlisle…- corregí. Mi mirada estaba clavada en Bella, quién no parecía poder quitarme sus ojos de encima mientras Edward parecía querer aullar, ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus modales?

De repente, mi hermano explotó. Yo lo vi venir en sus emociones pero no pensé que en realidad fuera a hacer lo que hizo.

En un segundo saltó sobre "Valerie" y la tuvo agarrada por el cuello contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con Bella? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?- le gritó a la cara, con desesperación.

Lo que ocurrió después tiene muchas perspectivas. Pero la mía fue clara.

La pelirroja le arañó la cara y lo pateó tan fuerte que Edward salió despedido por los aires. Emmett llegó a gran velocidad a su lado y lo arrastró hacia una zona verde apartada del resto del colegio. Rose llegó apresurada a mi lado, al mismo tiempo Bella ayudaba a la pelirroja a levantarse, mientras el hombre que se hacía llamar "Mario" se interponía entre su familia y nosotros.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese maldito imbécil?- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Bella Swan. Mientras Pelirroja recobraba la compostura y me miraba con odio. Para mi sorpresa fue Rose quién se disculpó.

-Lo siento, mucho. Mi hermano es un maleducado. Aparentemente está teniendo dificultades en aceptar su… presencia aquí…- dijo.

Había algo que no parecía encajar en todo aquello. Ni Bella ni la pelirroja (estaba seguro de que Valeria no era su nombre), parecían comprender que era lo que sucedía. Era como si no nos conocieran.

-Yo sabía que esto sucedería, Grazi… los clanes vegetarianos suelen ser muy protectores de sus territorios… esto siempre ha sido una mala idea- dijo Mario, sin prestar atención a lo que Rose decía.

-Está bien, señorita. Creo que debemos dejar las presentaciones para otro día.- dijo muy educadamente, la señora Graziella a nuestra hermana, mientras nos daban las espaldas y seguían en dirección a su auto.

-Un momento- dije yo, antes de que se fueran. Necesitaba comprobar algo.

Los cuatro se detuvieron a mirarme.

-ustedes dos… Bella y…- me rehusaba a llamarla "Valerie"- pelirroja, ¿no saben quiénes somos?- pregunté con la esperanza de detectar algún grado de emoción o de reconocimiento por parte de sus cerebros. Sólo rabia y confusión fueron transmitidas por las chicas.

Pelirroja negó con la cabeza con la expresión muy llena de odio. Ella, al parecer, no hablaba. Bella Swan, sin embargo, sí tenía una gran boca que al parecer, había aprendido cómo utilizar.

-Yo sí se quienes son… ¡unos malcriados hijos de puta!- y con eso siguieron avanzando y se fueron.

**Emmett POV**

Alice no había previsto aquello sin duda. Cuando me texteó a mi celular y salí a devolver la llamada me había advertido que sacara a mis hermanos de allí. Que Bella Swan y la pelirroja pareja de aquel vampiro psicópata que habíamos matado, llegarían a la escuela y se formaría un gran alboroto en la mitad de la escuela cuando Edward las viera.

Ella dijo que debía encontrar un sitio apartado para aquella confrontación, de lo contrario seríamos expuestos como seres diferentes ante un grupo de humanos y eso sería un GRAN problema.

Por eso decidí llevármelos al parqueadero. "Que se encuentren es inevitable" había dicho Alice, pero la primera vez debía ser en un lugar donde ningún humano pudiese ver.

El parqueadero, por suerte, estaba casi completamente despejado. La campana que indicaba el regreso a clases ya había sonado y solo quedaban en los alrededores los chicos que se escapaban de clases para fumar marihuana (esos chicos estaban tan colocados que, en el dudoso caso de haber visto algo, no sabrían distinguir la realidad y el producto de su estado alterado de conciencia).

Debo admitir que esperaba algo más cursi y baboso de Edward. Esperaba una declaración de amor pomposa en una rodilla, con unas doscientas mil disculpas por haberla abandonado y una promesa eterna de adoración y devoción perpetua. Sin embargo, al parecer mi hermano estaba más concentrado en poner a la pelirroja en una posición horizontal. No lo juzgo, la tipa esta buena.

Y al parecer carácter no le faltaba. Verla lanzarlo por los aires mientras él se convertía en el ejemplo perfecto de acoso físico, fue lo más espectacular que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, tenía que ir a controlar los daños.

Lo arrastré bien lejos de toda aquella conmoción y lo obligué a que se quedara recostado contra un árbol antes de pretender volver a confrontar a aquella familia de vampiros.

-Diablos, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté al empujarlo de nuevo contra el tronco cuando trató de dirigirse de nuevo al parqueadero.

-¡¿es que yo soy el único que vio que allí estaba Bella con esa maldita loca?- preguntó lleno de rabia.

-Sí, amigo, yo las vi, pero tú no sabes qué es lo que pasa… Por si no te diste cuenta, Bella estaba bastante cómoda a su lado…- fue lo único que pude responder. Yo mismo no sabía lo que pasaba, ¡pero me parecía fantástico! Hacía años no teníamos un drama así.

-¡Ella la tiene secuestrada! ¡Está buscando venganza! Yo lo sé…- Edward estaba alucinando. Era más que obvio que la pelirroja no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que Bella estuviese a su lado, sobretodo que la protegiera como yo la vi hacerlo cuando ya Edward se encontraba lejos de ella. Bella y la pelirroja estaban actuando como familia, eso era claro.

-hermano, yo no sé que estabas viendo tú, pero a mí no me pareció que Bella estuviese allí en contra de voluntad… Debes calmarte y dejar de atacar a la gente, sobre todo si esa persona es alguien a quien Bella estima- comenté.

Edward se quedó allí sentado por alrededor de media hora. Casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando como el Hamster dentro de la rueda de ejercicio.

Era cierto que todo aquello era una locura pero había que encontrar una forma de desembrollar todo ese enredo. Sin embargo había ahora una pregunta más importante que hacer:

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- dije en voz alta, sabiendo que de todas formas Edward lo escuchaba todo en mi mente.

No había problema. No había nada que yo pensara que no pudiese decir el voz alta.

-No lo sé… todo es extraño.

-¿Vas a volver con ella?- pregunté. Si Rosie hubiese estado allí me hubiese pegado un codazo de inmediato.

-No lo creo.- dijo de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios no?

-Ya eso está enterrado- comentó en voz baja.

-Está volviendo a salir- añadí- Esta aquí, hermano… no es como que vas a ignorar el hecho de que tu pareja, la razón de tu existencia, motivo para ir a suicidarte donde los mal nacidos Volturie, está viva, es un vampiro y se encuentre en el mismo pueblo que tu.

-No por mucho tiempo. Después de lo que pasó lo más seguro es que se vayan- dijo Jasper, a nuestras espaldas. -Rosie se fue a casa, quiere hablar con Carlisle de inmediato.

-¿Qué dijeron?- pregunté. Quería saber cómo había terminado todo.

-Nada… Bella dijo unas cuantas malas palabras. Después de eso, se fueron.

-¿A Nadie se le ocurrió preguntarle qué diablos había pasado con ella y eso?- pregunté de nuevo. Dios, vaya si yo tenía preguntas.

-Yo lo intenté y sólo quedé aún mas confundido.- Edward lo miró y le dijo algo con los ojos a lo que Jasper meneó la cabeza para decir- No recuerdan nada. No nos conocen.

-Hay algo muy raro… Yo tampoco puedo escucharlas. A ninguno de los cuatro. Es como si hubiese una pared bloqueándolo todo.- dijo Edward.

-Yo puedo sentir sus emociones pero nada en ellas demostró que entendiesen lo que ocurría. Graziella parecía igual de confundida, aun sabiendo que somos Los Cullen y que somos un clan vegetariano que vive en la zona.- comentó Jasper.

-Tiene sentido- dije. Al hablar con Alice, ella me había dicho que no podía verlos individualmente. Sólo podía verlos cuando nuestros caminos se encontraban.-Alice dice que no las puede ver por separado, sólo si nosotros estamos involucrados.

-Alguno de ellos actúa como escudo- dijo Jasper.- y si el instinto no me falla, esa debe ser Bella.

-¡Sii! Ella bloqueaba a Edward, ¿recuerdan?- dije entusiasmado. Para ellos ya debía ser claro por aquello de sus poderes y eso, pero para mí ser capaz de conectar esos hechos constaba de un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Yo no tiendo a retener tanta información por tanto tiempo.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Era Rosie.

-Chicos, Rosie está llamando, probablemente nos espera en la casa. Mejor vamos en camino…- suspiré- Dios, espero que nada de esto me cause problemas maritales, o ustedes dos van a saber lo que es vivir sin sus partes privadas por una larga temporada.

Me encantaba que ahora aquello de remover partes físicas de nuestros cuerpos fuera una broma privada de la familia. "Sin embargo, esto lo digo en serio, Edward"…


	8. Chapter 8

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer (estoy impresionada con mis stats), en un mundo ideal, por cada persona que hiciera click recibiría una review (y me parecería un poco más a Angelina Jolie :P), pero como este es el mundo real... Como sea, aquí les va otro capítulo, estoy esforzandome bastante por escribir en estos días...**

Edward's POV

Se me estaban friendo las neuronas. Todavía no digería completamente todo lo que había ocurrido. Bella, vampiro. Victoria, su "hermana". Recuerdos: cero. ¿Dónde me dejaba eso a mí?

No veía la hora de llegar a la casa. No veía la hora de hablarlo como familia y así poder confrontar mis teorías con la de mis padres y hermanos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Todo me daba vueltas. Sentía veneno en los colmillos. Aceptaba el hecho de que había estado mal de mi parte atacar a Victoria, sin embargo no había podido evitarlo. La culpaba de todo lo que había sucedido. No había otra explicación razonable, tenía que ser ella. Sin embargo, una vez la ataqué, sus ojos no delataron otra cosa más que sorpresa y enojo, como si alguien amenazándola de muerte físicamente fuera solo un gran inconveniente en su día.

Su golpe dolió, sobretodo en mi ego. No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte. La chica sabía pegar. Sin embargo, si era cierto que no recordaba nada (como estaba llegando a creer) yo lo tenía merecido.

Luego estaba Bella. Misteriosamente hermosa como vampira. Estaba allí, nuevamente, después de medio siglo sin verla, haciéndome a la idea de que estaba muerta. Medio siglo dejando de quererla, matando su recuerdo. Debo admitir que lo había hecho exitosamente. Después del impacto inicial en mi corazón sólo albergaba un lejano y vago sentimiento de curiosidad. Amor, sospechosamente, no parecía haber.

¿Qué hacer?, Había preguntado Emmett, pero no parecía tener la respuesta. Por supuesto que quería hablarle y preguntarle muchas cosas. Quizá tomándonos un café. Pero no sabía cómo sería todo aquello. No paré de mover el pie, y mi dedo índice sobre el tablero del carro mientras llegábamos a casa. Estaba indiscutiblemente ansioso, quería pedirle a Jasper que me tranquilizara.

Una vez dentro de la casa Jasper envió unas cuantas oleadas de calma a mi cerebro que me pusieron en un estado tranquilo.

Esme nos dijo que Carlisle llegaría en una hora, aproximadamente, una vez lo hiciera hablaríamos.

Rosie y Emmett, como era de esperarse, se encerraron en su cuarto. Mientras Jasper y yo nos quedamos conversando en el estudio.

-¿Crees que sea en serio que no recuerden nada?- pregunté.

-Yo no lo creo… lo sé. La sorpresa en la pelirroja cuando la atacaste fue genuina, la confusión de los otros tres también lo fue…-comentó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. Si Jasper lo decía tenía que creerle.

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido entonces?- suspiré. Jasper comenzó a proyectar algunas imágenes en su cabeza antes de por fin tomar las ideas y construir una oración.

-Pues en realidad no estoy seguro, pero son ellas. Al menos la pelirroja lo es

-Se llama Victoria- comenté al notar que en su cabeza el nombre no estaba definido.

-Lo que sea. Ella es la Victoria de antes, su olor no ha cambiado.

-¿Qué hay con Bella? Ya no tiene sangre, no es mi cantante… No supe distinguir su olor.

-Honestamente yo sí creo que es ella. Quizá su olor es ahora irreconocible para ti, pero de alguna forma todavía huele a fresias… habrá que confrontarlo con Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza aunque dudase que Emmett hubiese prestado tanta atención al olor de Bella.

-¿Qué hay de Graziella y Mario?- preguntó Jasper.

-Son extranjeros. Ella es el primer vampiro viejo que conozco además de Aro, Caious y Marcus.- Jasper asintió.

-Ella dijo que sabían de nuestra existencia y que querían hablar con Carlisle… algo me dice que ella esperaba instalarse aquí con su clan por un rato, la forma en que lo dijo, denotaba que esperaba nuestra aprobación para ello. Sobre todo cuando Mario dijo que todo esto era una mala idea, que sabía lo territoriales que somos los vegetarianos.

Todo aquello era tan raro… la idea de volver a ver a Bella, hablarle y preguntarle todo aquello que me torturaba me hacía sentir nauseas.

-Creo que algo pasó después de que la visión de Alice terminase.-continuó mi hermano- Alguien la rescató de las llamas… ¿Victoria?

-¿Por qué hacerlo? La quería muerta. Quizá Victoria fue quien puso a Bella en el mismo lugar del incendio y la mató…- comenté, sin ganas de dejar ir la obvia culpabilidad de Victoria

-¿Por qué desaparecer después?- interrogó Jasper.

-Quizá no había más motivo para seguir…-comenté. De repente recordé lo que había dicho Alice sobre el ejercito de vampiros.- Alice me comentó algo acerca de ella hace muchos años, cuando todavía estaba allá… Los Volturi fueron informados de una serie de sucesos violentos y desastrosos en Seattle causado por un grupo de recién nacidos. Uno de ellos fue interrogado…

Aquí tuve que detenerme puesto que quería tratar con cautela el hecho de que era Rilley de quien hablaba. Para mí ese tema no debía salir a la superficie mientras Jasper estuviese cerca.

-¿y?

-Bueno el habló sobre una pelirroja llamada Victoria que los estaba transformando para una especie de batalla…

Jasper abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿La mataron los Volturi?- preguntó interesado.

-No. No pasó nada por que desapareció. Muy seguramente después de matar a Bella…- dije, retomando mi teoría de que Victoria era la representación contundente de todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo.

-Edward, debes dejar eso en paz. Estoy casi segura que Victoria no mató a Bella. De haber sido así Alice lo hubiese visto.- comentó mi hermano, emanando un tanto de exasperación con su poder.

"_Deja en paz a Victoria por ahora… estoy seguro de que no sabe nada_" dijo en su mente.

-Eso cambia muchas cosas Edward… Si es cierto que Victoria tenía un plan con un ejército de vampiros entonces no habría razón para desaparecer, por lo menos no hasta que lograse su objetivo, cualquiera que fuese

-¿Y si el objetivo era acabar con Bella? Y sencillamente lo hizo sola…

-Ahí es donde estas equivocado hermano. Victoria quiere acabar con Bella, es cierto, después de matar a su pareja, pero ella sabe que Bella no está sola. Esta con una familia de vampiros poderosos que la apoyan. Sabe que es necesaria para ella la ayuda de otros más. Victoria no quiere únicamente a Bella, nos quiere a todos los que participamos en ese asesinato...-suspiró y continuó- de igual forma si hubiese matado a Bella, todavía faltarían otros siete más, nosotros, ¿Por qué desaparecer dejando su plan a medias?

-¿Qué crees entonces que sea?

-Creo que nos estamos enfocando en unos cuantos árboles caídos en vez de mirar el bosque entero. La única que tiene la respuestas es Victoria… la vieja Victoria, porque honestamente te digo que no creo que esta "Valerie" sepa nada.

Puse los ojos en blancos y estaba listo para refutar cuando la voz de Carlisle vino desde la sala. "Muchachos, ¡es hora de hablar!".

Rosalie POV

¡Vaya día había escogido Bella Swan para aparecerse por Forks! Justo en el mismo momento que nosotros estábamos allí después de cincuenta años de estar muy, pero muy lejos. Emmett me había contado en el auto sobre la llamada de Alice. Él mismo se había encontrado sorprendido por las instrucciones que había recibido pero sabía mejor que nadie que Alice no da puntada sin dedal.

Decir que era una sorpresa que Bella Swan estuviese viva y jugando a la familia feliz con la Pelirroja paciente mental aquella, sería como decir que en Alaska hace un poco de frio.

Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, que ya era hora de que apareciera. Yo sabía que Bella Swan tenía que estar viva. Un huracán de desastres dramáticos recubierta en una fina capa de torpeza como era ella debía haber tenido un mejor final que morir quemada en un bosque. Y a pesar de que los mismos gemelos maravilla (Alice y Edward) lo habían visto con sus propios ojos yo sabía, muy en el fondo, que algo así sucedería.

Lo había esperado durante los primeros cinco años.

Incluso creí que ella llegaría a donde los Volturi a rogar por su vida, a él lo eximirían de los veinte años de castigo y todos serian felices para siempre. Me tomó por sorpresa que no sucediera así pero siempre tuve la esperanza, y sabía que en determinado momento la chica nos daría el desconcierto de la vida

El día había llegado y yo no había llevado mi cámara filmadora. Quería haber tenido ese momento para siempre conmigo y titularlo "Reunión familiar", a manera de broma.

Y todo había sucedido de la misma forma en la que yo supuse que sería. Todo sería un gran misterio, un rompecabezas con muchas partes imposibles de encajar que al final se terminaría resolviendo con un final feliz para todos, no sin antes una gran pelea de vida a muerte.

De acuerdo, el gran final todavía no había sucedido PERO estaba segura que llegaría. Lo sentía en mis venas por las cuales no corren sangre.

Cuando Carlisle llegó, todos fuimos corriendo a la sala, llenos de profunda ansiedad.

Jasper y Edward principalmente contaron su historia, mientras Emmett y yo simplemente observábamos. Carlisle cerró su boca y asintió a todo lo que decían, hasta cuando ya no hubo más "hechos" que contar y se dispusieron a contar sus teorías. Todas ridículas por supuesto.

-Muy bien muchachos, déjenme hacer una recapitulación a ver si comprendí bien. Cuatro vampiros llegaron a su escuela, dos de ellos extranjero, las otras dos, caras conocidas. Una chica que debería estar muerta y otra que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ninguna de las dos parece recordarnos. Uno de mis hijos, del cual me ufano por su gran sentido del respeto y tolerancia para con quienes lo rodea, ataca a una de las chicas. Los vampiros se marchan de la escuela y posiblemente de la ciudad. ¿Es esto cierto?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, mientras Edward mira el piso. Sabe que la cagó.

-Creo que es hora de pegarle una visita a los DeLuca.-dijo Carlisle en tono solmene mientras mis hermanos hacían una mueca de terror, y Emmett se regocijaba en su alegría.

-¡¿Estás loco?- preguntó Edward de inmediato- no nos querrán ver después de lo que pasó. No sabemos si es una trampa o algo…

-Creo, mi querido hijo, que no me he dado a entender. Iremos a donde los DeLuca solo tú y yo para que te disculpes con "Valerie" mientras yo sostengo una conversación con la señora Graziella. Creo que no hay ningún punto en hacernos teorías locas en la cabeza y esperar que las respuestas vengan hacia nosotros. Iremos hacia ellos, nos disculparemos por lo que pasó y nos aseguraremos de que se queden por un poco más de tiempo, mientras logramos descubrir en realidad qué es lo que sucede.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros. Jasper y Edward parecían querer explotar. Estaba segura de que ese par estaba craneando planes muy sofisticados para acercarse y descubrir pistas y demás, cuando la sencillez de la sugerencia de Carlisle era completamente muchos más directa, adecuada y asertiva. Justo lo que yo había pensado desde el principio. Si no me consideraran sólo como una hermosa estatua de hielo en esta familia, se darían cuenta de que, en el fondo, soy una mente maestra (risa malvada de fondo).

Edward POV

Aquello tenía que acabar mal. Seguramente era una trampa e iríamos derechito hacia ella sin siquiera chistar. Seguramente Victoria encontraría la forma de acabarnos.

-¡Por Dios! Quítate toda esa frustración de encima… son inofensivos.- dijo Jasper una vez entró en mi habitación.

-Puede que los demás sí, pero en la pelirroja no me confío.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco y se tiró en mi sillón favorito.

-Te voy a decir algo que creo que no te va a gustar- dijo mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara- Entre esas dos, Bella emitió muchísima más rabia y malestar que nadie. Graziella estaba sorprendida, Mario ofendido y Victoria simplemente fastidiada. Pero Bella te odia, sus sentimientos de protección cuando asaltaste a la pelirroja fueron suficientes para entender que entre ellas hay un vínculo real.

-¿Y? estaba tratando de protegerla, eso es todo.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Jasper hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la boca.

-¿No lo entiendes? Si tú quieres tener por lo menos un mínimo grado de acercamiento hacia Bella Swan, tienes que comenzar por agradarle. Y algo me dice que seguir atacando a Victoria no va a ayudarte.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa acercarme a Bella?- pregunté.

Jasper rió.

-Por Dios santo, Edward, soy un empático y sobre todo tu hermano. Yo sé lo que estas sintiendo, se que hablar con ella y preguntarle qué fue lo que le sucedió te está carcomiendo. Quizá no por los motivos que esperaba…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- gruñí

-Que quizá esperaba un poco más de amor o devoción, como lo que sentías en aquella época cuando la veías… Sin embargo todo lo que leí fue ese instinto de sobreprotección eterno que siempre cargabas cuando se trataba de ella.

-Ya te dije que lo había superado… pero tienes razón, yo también esperaba más… tantos años imaginándome un reencuentro con ella, decirle que la amaba, que lo sentía, que no la dejaría nunca… tantas palabras que tuve atoradas durante tanto tiempo, al parecer caducaron y murieron…

-Quizá es sólo el impacto inicial, quizá si se vuelven a conocer…- dijo divagando.

-No lo creo. No sé si quiera, no sé si pueda. Todo es muy confuso en estos momentos… Quisiera simplemente hablar con ella y entenderlo todo. Después de eso quizá haya alguna posibilidad de, no lo sé… hablar de nuevo.

-¿Y si nunca lo recuerda?- preguntó. Jasper en realidad estaba teniendo esa conversación consigo mismo. Yo sabía que no le interesaba en absoluto que Bella y yo retomáramos el romance donde lo había dejado.

-Pues no lo recuerda y punto. Cada quién avanzará por su propio camino… no lo sé, Jasper, no soy el maldito Dalai Lama, no puedo ver el futuro...

-El Dalai Lama no ve el futuro- corrigió Jasper de inmediato.

-Como sea, no soy Joda o la fuente de la sabiduría eterna. Soy solo yo, el vampiro mas desesperantemente confundido de la historia.

-Quizá tú no puedas ver el futuro, pero yo sé de alguien que sí puede.- dijo Jasper en tono dramático

-No creo que debas ir allí. Si Alice no nos ha llamado a ninguno de los dos es porque algo sucede.- dije con voz cansino. Estaba mentalmente agotado.

-Puede que tengas razón pero hacer unas cuantas preguntas no hará daño. Voy a ver si consigo llamarla. Después de todo, todavía me debe un favor gigante.

Con eso dicho salió de mi habitación. Me dispuse a ducharme sólo por la sensación de dejar caer agua sobre mi cuerpo y no tener que pensar en nada diferente.

Salí luego de una hora, con la cabeza un poco más despejada y, por lo menos, oliendo mejor. Abrí mi closet y escogí una camisa polo de Ralph Lauren y unos Jeans Diesel. Ropa de niños mimados comprada por monstruos para cuerpos jóvenes.

Me miré al espejo. Estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría. Iríamos a la casa DeLuca y me disculparía con Victoria por atacarla. Trataría de hablar con ella también, sólo para entender en donde nos encontrábamos, si es que accedía, claro.

Carlisle llegó a mi habitación con su mejor expresión paternal y me advirtió que no hiciera nada impulsivo o fuera de lugar, como atacarla o preguntarle nada de su vida anterior como Victoria. Aquella sería una simple ida de reconocimiento del territorio y control de daños. Yo asentí como el buen hijo que pretendo ser y lo seguí hasta el auto.

-¿Cómo has encontrado la dirección?- pregunté curioso.

-Has olvidado que estamos en un pueblo de escasos tres mil habitantes. He visto fuego sobre gasolina correr menos rápido que los chismes en este pueblo.

Asentí pensando que debía ser cierto. Los DeLuca no podrían tener más de una semana aquí, sin embargo para mi padre fue solo cuestión de minutos averiguar la dirección.

Vivían en una zona lujosa a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una casa que habíamos visitado cuando planeábamos la mudanza, de la cual Esme se enamoró, pero que resultó muy pequeña para nuestra gran familia. Sólo constaba de tres dormitorios, cuando una casa Cullen debía tener por lo menos cuatro. Sin embargo, estaba ubicada en una zona retirada, muy silenciosa, con el bosque como jardín trasero y una preciosa vista del amanecer desde los balcones laterales. Era perfecta para cualquier familia un poco más reducida.

Aparcamos nuestro coche justo al lado de una camioneta BMW y nos dirigimos al timbre de la casa aún cuando teníamos claro que los vampiros dentro ya debían tener total y pleno conocimiento de nuestra presencia...

**Este capítulo continuará :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Continuación...

A nuestro encuentro apareció Mario. Más que un padre parecía un guarda espalda.

-buenas noches, es un placer conocerlos, vengo a presentarme con el nuevo clan… mi nombre es Carlisle…- dijo mi padre en tono humilde, dejando claro que era decisión de Mario dejarnos pasar o no.

El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y parecer querer decir que no, sin embargo antes de que palabra alguna saliera de su boca, una voz femenina brotó del otro lado de la puerta y anunció: "Mario, déjalos entrar".

Con eso dicho el hombre nos abrió campo a la sala que todavía tenía cajas regadas por todos lados.

-Disculpa por el desorden, señor Cullen, pero es que estamos trabajando bastante rápido para salir de estas tierras lo más pronto posible- Dijo Graziella sin ninguna inflexión en su voz.

Carlisle y yo avanzamos hacia la cocina de donde la voz provenía, para encontrarnos a la muy obvia líder del clan sentada en una silla muy alta, leyendo un libro sobre cocina humana. Vaya peculiaridad.

Carlisle se dirigió hacia ella y se detuvo a apretar su mano una vez se encontraban frente a frente. Decir que Graziella era hermosa se quedaba corto. Si bien era una mujer entrada en años, el color de sus ojos, la forma en la que su cabello se sujetaba elegantemente en una moña, la nariz aguileña y los labios finos hacían de ella una visión de belleza inconfundible para cualquier ojo, humano o vampiro.

-Carlisle Cullen… y eso de la mudanza no será necesario, vengo a disculparme en nombre de mi familia y he traído a mi hijo para que lo haga directamente con su hija Valeria.- dijo Carlisle en tono conciliador, mientras Graziella cerraba el libro.

-Entonces hay mucho de qué hablar, señor Carlisle.- dijo mirándome de un modo que me hizo sentir que yo estaba de sobra. Ella se encontraba prevenida, eso era obvio, pero algo en la serenidad de sus palabras me decía que su paciencia y sabiduría eran infinitas. Ella y Carlisle se llevarían de maravilla.

-El señorito Cullen puede pedirle el favor a Mario que lo acerque a la habitación de Valerie, sin embargo me temo que hablar con ella no va a ser demasiado fácil.- comentó.

-Solo vengo a disculparme, no quiero incomodar a nadie.- dije defendiéndome.

-Lo sé… pero conozco a mi hija, si no eres de su agrado es más fácil y menos frustrante hablar con una pared, se lo aseguro.

-haré el intento.- dije decidido. Necesitaba esa confrontación.

-Muy bien, Mario… ¿puedes anunciarle a Valerie que el señorito Edward Cullen viene a ofrecer sus disculpas formales?

Mario asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

La casa tenía algo que la hacía cómoda. Quizá eran los zapatos de diseñador regados en la sala, o quizá las carteras y demás cosas que parecían fuera de lugar, lo que la hacía más agradable. Me recordaban cuando Alice vivía con nosotros.

-Espera aquí.- dijo ofreciéndome una silla mientras el subía las escaleras, en busca del cuarto de Victoria.

Lo escuché comentarle de mi presencia y decirle que tal cual Graziella lo había pedido en caso de que se presentase un Cullen ella debería hacerle frente. No escuché la respuesta de Victoria pero podía imaginarme una sonrisa malvada en su rostro pecoso.

Mario bajó las escaleras y me pidió que esperase.

Unos segundos más tarde, vestida con un vestido negro que acentuaba todas y cada una de sus curvas, salió la pelirroja y se posó a mi lado, silenciosa.

Sus ojos no denotaban ningún tipo de expresión. Tampoco su cara. Ella estaba allí simplemente cumpliendo con un requisito.

-Hola- la saludé. Ella solo me miró e hizo una mueca con la boca que podría haber querido ser una sonrisa.

-Vengo a disculparme por lo que sucedió esta mañana, fue muy rudo de mi parte y quiero que sepas que no fue nada personal… simplemente te pareces mucho a alguien.

Eso fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. La Pelirroja solo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Durante unos buenos dos minutos Victoria y yo solo nos miramos. Ella parecía curiosa y yo hubiese dado todas mis posesiones materiales y buenos años de mi vida por saber en qué demonios pensaba. En esa cabeza estaba la solución a todos los misterios que tenía por delante. Sin embargo ella estaba en silencio. Lo único que hablaban eran sus ojos y no era que dijeran mucho honestamente. Se encontraba aburrida o fastidiada. En cualquier caso pude ver que la estaba incomodando o haciendo perder el tiempo.

-Bueno creo que… eso es todo- dije con voz cansina, como disculpándome nuevamente.-Gracias por recibirme.

Y me levanté dispuesto a correr a casa. En realidad no quería seguir teniendo su mirada divagadora ni un segundo más encima de mí si no podría por lo menos conseguir que dijera dos palabras.

-¿Quién?- pregunto de repente. Fue más como un suspiro y al principio creí que lo había imaginado, pero ella seguía allí, inmóvil, con la mirada clavada en mis ojos. Había algo espectacularmente peligroso en sus ojos, algo infinitamente seductor.

-¿Quién qué?- devolví la pregunta. No sabía de qué hablaba. Quizá estaba hablando sola o me estaba tomando el pelo la muy desgraciada.

-¿A quién me parezco?- preguntó de nuevo. Por fin, había algo con que empezar.

-Para serte sincero, a una vieja enemiga.- dije con naturalidad. No había razón para no hablar claro.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa en la que pude ver dos agujeros como piscinas en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué lo hace gracioso?- pregunté tratando de hacer más conversación.

-Es la confirmación del hecho de que tipos como tú y mujeres como yo, simplemente estamos destinados a odiarnos.

Y con eso se levantó de su silla y subió las escaleras con una lentitud perpetua mientras yo solo reflexionaba lo que había dicho y miraba su redondo y perfecto trasero menearse de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba.

Carlisle POV

Fue un largo camino a casa. Sobre todo si lo único que podía hacer era cantar "what I like about you" de "Ramones" para evitar que Edward leyese mis pensamientos.

-Vamos… eres mi padre, cuéntame qué te dijo- volvió a preguntar en ese tono regañón y grosero que tan bien se le daba.

-ya te dije que vamos a esperar a llegar a la casa donde hablaré con todos. No me gusta repetirme a mí mismo.

Volví a concentrarme en la música. El poder de mi hijo solía ser insoportable cuando sabías que había algo específico que mantener en secreto.

Manejé con cautela aunque excesivamente rápido. Quería quitarme ese peso de encima de una buena vez.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa todos salieron en mi encuentro. Jasper se encontraba ya sentado en uno de los cojines leyendo un libro, Emmett y Rosalie estaban de pie en la escalera y mi querida Esme salía de la cocina.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, cariño?- me preguntó con una sonrisa que mostraba su impecable dentadura blanca. Cómo amaba a mi esposa.

-Tenemos que hablar. He querido evitar adelantarme con Edward así que todos recibamos la misma información al mismo tiempo.

-Escúpelo ya, papa, tengo que secarme el cabello.- dijo Rosalie con un gesto de impaciencia.

Invité a todos a sentarse y comencé mi historia.

-Como todos saben llegamos allá simplemente a disculparnos. Grazzie, como me pidió que la llamara muy cordialmente, me atendió a solas en su despacho mientras Edward y Victoria hablaban.

Jasper y Emmett ambos subieron una ceja.

-En fin, después de asegurarle que no queríamos ningún problema y que podían quedarse en la zona cuanto tiempo gustasen comenzamos a hondar en el tema de su familia. Son italianos ambos, tanto ella como Mario; son muy, muy viejos, pero sobre todo ella. Han pertenecido a diferentes clanes durante su larga existencia sólo para descubrir que no había nada como ser los líderes de su propio clan. Entonces, según me cuenta Grazzie, se encontraron con sus hijas, ambas heridas de muerte, una humana y otra vampira, en una zona cercana a este pueblo. Mario y Grazzie las salvaron de un fuego atroz que amenazaba con consumirlas a ambas y al volver en sí ninguna fue capaz de dar mayores señales de quienes eran. Decidieron quedarse con ellas y formar una familia. Están acá simplemente por ser un pueblo muy lluvioso donde no sale nunca y el sol y vienen en son de paz. Eso es todo.

Mire la cara confusa de Jasper y Edward.

-Entonces ellos fueron quienes la rescataron…- alcanzó a murmurar Jasper.

-Así es… son ellos quienes también convirtieron a Bella.- dijo Edward, con un dejo de rabia.

-¿Pero qué pasó con su memoria?- preguntó Emmett.

-Pues que Bella no recuerde es normal, una vez transformada son pocos los recuerdos que se cuelan, sin embargo que Victoria no recuerde es extraño

-Tienes razón, quizá esté tramando algo- dijo Rosalie

-Bueno muchachos, en realidad habrá que esperar para saber quién oculta qué o no, pero sinceramente no creo que Grazzie sea una mujer que se deje engañar por un vampiro vengativo como ustedes están haciendo ver a Victoria- dije, tratando de calmar los ánimos. En realidad no estaba de acuerdo en culpar a la pobre chica cuando desde el principio me pareció justificado su enojo; habíamos matado a su pareja por que nos agradaba una chica que bien podía ser su fuente de alimento.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo… Victoria estaba realmente confundida, pude sentirlo… ella no nos recuerda.- confirmó Jasper.

Edward suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces ¿eso es todo? ¿Sí son ellas?- preguntó con fastidio.

-Al parecer, y según su versión de los hechos sí.- hice una pausa para reflexionar lo que quería decir después de aquello y continué- sin embargo algo me dicen que no acabaron en este pequeño pueblo por casualidad. Están aquí por un motivo particular.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó mi esposa

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- dije- pero creo que moviendo las cartas adecuadas se puede averiguar.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Edward declara su amor nuevamente a la amnésica o nos olvidamos de todo el asunto?- preguntó Emmett tan directo como siempre.

-No va a pasar nada de eso.-dijo Edward entre dientes tratando de suprimir la rabia por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar.

-Yo hablaré con Bella- dijo Jasper. De repente todas las miradas fueron para él.-Le agradé cuando me acerqué a presentarme.

Pude sentir como Edward contenía la respiración.

-Es buena idea Jasper, tú y Rosalie hicieron una buena impresión en Grazzie y la familia. Pueden acercarse a ellos con comodidad como me lo dejó saber.- Pura mentira, pero necesitaba aligerar el ambiente, y como líder del clan mi opinión siempre solía reforzar sentencias como esa.

-¿y yo?- preguntó Edward.

-Tú, hijo mío sólo te acercarás en caso de que sea absolutamente necesario.- contesté en tono conciliador pero firme. Necesitaba entender que aquella familia lo veía como una amenaza.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y dijo de inmediato que iría a su cuarto a componer. Jasper salió disparado por la ventana y advirtió que estaría cazando cerca. Emmett y Rosalie volvieron a su cuarto y yo esperé que mi amada esposa me diera un beso para irnos a disfrutar de la mutua compañía después de un largo día...


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper POV

Necesitaba cazar. En realidad tenía muchísima sed. Todo aquel revuelo me causó ansiedad. Ahora anhelaba sangre fresca escurriendo por mis colmillos hasta que la sed mermara.

Atravesé varios kilómetros en segundos hasta cuando olí un venado cerca. Lo aceché desde un árbol y me dispuse a torcer su cuello sin darle chance siquiera a saber que ya no estaba vivo. Me gustaba ser piadoso con todos los seres vivos. Quizá no había sido mi culpa que la sangre fuera mi único sustento pero por lo menos podía hacerlo todo un poco ms agradable. SI no había dolor no pasaba nada.

Había estado bebiendo de el por alrededor de unos cinco minutos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien muy cerca. Quizá estaba incluso viéndome. Me sorprendió no haberlo notado antes. Las emociones son algo que no puedes apagar nunca. Si alguien me estaba acosando sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo, no habían sentimientos de por medio.

Me di la vuelta esperando que alguien apareciese pero solo encontré el viento y un búho. Seguí alimentándome con la impresión de estar siendo acechado hasta que no lo resistí más y grité: -¡quien quiera que sea, eres un maldito cobarde!

Durante veinte segundos mal contados no sucedió nada y me sentí como un idiota, hasta que de la nada salió la figura humana que tanto me había costado aceptar.

-Hola- dije en voz baja mientras que Bella Swan se acomodaba los tennis.

-Hola, oí que me llamaste cobarde y pensé demostrarte lo contrario y aparecer con los cordones desatados- comentó sonriendo. En realidad hacia tanto que no la veía que esta persona enfrente mío podría haber sido cualquier otra.

Sonreí.

-No era mi intención… pensé que quizá era alguno de mis hermanos.- dije disculpándome.

-Está bien… te disculpo- recalcó aquella última palabra con gracia. Había algo en ella tan diferente al resto de los vampiros que había conocido. Como si quedara todavía algo de inocencia en su mirada. Como si haberse convertido en vampiro no hubiese dañado su alma.

-¿Estas cazando también?- pregunté de manera casual, notando que me encontraba algo nervioso. ¿Qué decirle a una persona que crees conocer pero que en realidad no te recuerda?

-Naa… sólo salí de la casa cuando escuché a Mario decir que el odioso de Edward Cullen había llegado a disculparse.- dijo con un tono casual. –Corrí hasta Washington, hice algunas cuantas compras y estaba de regreso cuando olí la sangre. Son mis favoritos.

Señaló el venado muerto. Me pareció de repente todo tan extraño estar hablando de animales favoritos de matar con una Bella Swan que no sabía que era Bella Swan.

-Sí, a mí también me gustan mucho.- dije para retomar la conversación en dirección a mi hermano.- Hey, lo siento que mi hermano te haya incomodado, es sólo que…

-¿Es un maleducado que nos obligó a empacar de nuevo e irnos?

-No, creo que si vuelves a casa sabrás que ya nuestro padre, Carlisle, se disculpó y pidió a Graziella que se quedara cuanto tiempo guste.- corregí con apremio.

Ella suspiró y se agarró el cabello.

-Es un alivio que su líder sea inteligente- volvió a decir.

-En realidad todos lo somos, sólo que lastimosamente tu hermana tiene un rostro peculiarmente familiar para mi hermano…

-Eso no le da derecho para ir atacando a la gente así como así, alguien debe enseñarle unos cuantos modales.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Alguien como tu?- pregunté. Quizá después de todo sí estaban destinados a estar juntos ese par. Había visto muchas veces ese tipo de odio que Bella emanaba por él convertirse en amor puro y sólido.

Bella me miró y se echó a reír.

-¿Estas de broma? Soy el ser más torpe de este lado del universo- reconoció francamente entre carcajadas- sin embargo, mi hermana Valerie, es una patea-traseros certificada.

Entonces todavía seguía siendo torpe. Curioso. Pero esta vez se reía de sí misma y no se tomaba en serio. Era agradable.

-Sí, eso pude ver en ella- comenté haciendo alusión al hecho de que sin mayores esfuerzos, la pelirroja había pateado el trasero de mi hermano cuando este tenía una clara ventaja. En seguida oleadas de cariño salieron de ella. Su hermana, era, muy obviamente el centro gravitacional de su universo, lo cual era bastante curioso si pensábamos en el hecho de que era Victoria de quien hablábamos.

-No te lo creerías. Sin embargo es bastante Clint Eastwood. Nunca dice más de veinte palabras en una misma frase. Es bastante reservada y nunca se mete en los asuntos de nadie. Por eso me pareció tan ridículamente fuera de lugar tu hermano... Quisiera ser más fuerte y valiente para ponerlo en su lugar yo misma- dijo con fastidio, nuevamente. Era hora de cambiar el tema.

-Lo entiendo. Sin embargo déjame decirte que presiento que detrás de esa torpeza que dices tener se esconde un poder tremendo- dije tratando de que me contara sobre el escudo que sentía Edward y que yo mismo alcanzaba a detectar. Sus emociones no me llegaban como las de todo el mundo, eran más bien como destellos luminosos que iban y venían.

-Ahh si… es "la pared" como le decimos de cariño. Soy yo.

-¿Tú bloqueas los poderes de otros?- pregunté genuinamente maravillado. Aquel ser extraño, confuso y adolescente que era Bella Swan se había convertido en toda una revelación.

-Sí… innatamente sólo pasa conmigo, sin embargo he aprendido en todos estos años a pasarlo también a los otros para que sean igual de invulnerables como yo- contestó de forma casi infantil.

Yo seguía enviando sentimientos agradables manipulándola un poco para que no se fuera y me diera cuanta información pudiese. Sabía que eso volvería a morderme el trasero algún día si esos sentimientos totalmente inocentes pero coquetos se transformaban en alguna otra cosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con Grazziella, Mario y Valerie?- pregunté.

Bella me miró salvajemente, como si aquella pregunta tocara alguna fibra dentro de ella. Oleadas aún más fuertes de confort y tranquilidad fueron enviadas. Bella Swan caía.

-Pues creo que desde siempre… ellos me salvaron de morir quemada en un bosque. Me transformaron y aquí estoy.- dijo vagamente. Había algo que no me decía.

-¿y tu hermana?- pregunté.

-Sucedió igual sólo que al parecer ella ya era un vampiro cuando la encontraron muriendo.- miró el reloj y me miró a los ojos.-Creo que debo irme… Muy agradable hablar contigo…

Estaba buscando en su cabeza mi nombre.

-Jasper- dije teniendo la mano.

-Anabelle- sentenció dándome la mano fuertemente pero amigable. Una sensación de calor recorrió mi cuerpo lo cual era increíblemente extraño puesto que nuestro cuerpo no sufre de cambios de temperatura. Somos fríos o más fríos.

Me sacudí pensando que debía ser alguna secuela de su vida pasada.

-Supongo que nos veremos en la escuela- agregó sonriendo antes de encaramarse a un árbol.

-Sí, eso espero, cuídate.

Pasé todo el resto de mi cacería pensando en cómo le describiría este encuentro a Edward.

Edward's POV

Creí que Carlisle averiguaría más acerca de lo que había ocurrido con Bella. Creí que traería al menos una explicación que diera pie a conjeturas. Nada de nada. Decir que se encontraron con Bella muriendo en el bosque era como decir que el agua era incolora. Ahora, ¿Cómo entraba Victoria en la ecuación? ¿La habían encontrado muriendo en el incendio en mismo lugar que Bella o simplemente en los alrededores? Si no estaban cerca, ¿era una coincidencia?, si estaban juntas ¿Qué estaba haciendo Victoria?

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Victoria era la clave de todo aquel enredo y que estuviese "amnésica" (de lo cual todavía sospechaba) era increíblemente irritante.

Hubiese querido sacarle algo más. Cualquier cosa, sin embargo algo me decía que aquella chica sería muy, pero muy difícil. No entendía como todos en la familia parecían haber sido engañados por ella. Era obvio que algo ocultaba. Y sin embargo, pareció sincera durante los cinco minutos que estuvimos cerca.

Me estaba matando la cabeza todo aquello. También lo que Jasper había dicho sobre Bella. Que a ella le había agradado. ¡Por supuesto que le había agradado! ¡Si no había quedado como el impulsivo y violento de la familia!

Diablos, me molestaba toda aquella situación. Quería saber más de todo y sin embargo sabía que había matado todas mis posibilidades de acercarme cuando ataqué a la pelirroja. Sentía ganas de gritar y golpear algo muy fuerte.

Me senté en el piano y dejé que mis dedos comenzaran a tocar el "Para Eliza" mientras despejaba mi mente e intentaba maquinar algo. No podía dejar que Jasper lo hiciese todo, ni que fuese el único en contacto con los DeLuca. ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?

Era obvio que Bella me odiaba y que el resto de la familia estaba prevenida contra mí. Sin embargo debía haber otra forma. Mis dedos pasaban suavemente por las teclas del piano mientras la melodía se transformaba en otra canción sumamente diferente.

Mi mente trabajaba a millón hasta que de la nada se me ocurrió.

Si Victoria era la clave, por ella debía comenzar. No había parecido molesta ni alterada cuando fui a disculparme. Solamente increíblemente silenciosa y aburrida. Podría trabajar con ella. Podría fingir ser su amigo. Si algo tramaba eventualmente algo me revelaría. Si era verdad que no recordaba, podría, por lo menos, sacar un poco más de información de las circunstancias bajos las cuales había llegado hasta aquel incendio.

-Hola, hermano.- dijo Jasper, repentinamente desde la ventana, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

¿Es que acaso ya no servían las puertas?

Lo saludé brevemente mientras seguía tocando una melodía inédita.

-Hola… ¿Cómo ha ido la cacería?- pregunté.

-Pues mucho mejor de lo que esperaba… adivina con quién me encontré.- dijo en tono infantil.

-Escúpelo- comenté distraído todavía pensando en mis dedos y el piano.

-Tu amada Bella.- enseguida mis manos se detuvieron. Vaya sorpresa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté inmediatamente. Era injusto, Jasper siempre conseguía que las cosas le pasaran por que sí. No como otros como yo que teníamos que hacer que las cosas sucedieran.

-Pues nada. Simplemente venía de Washington, estaba haciendo compras, y el olor del venado la llamó- dijo en tono casual. ¡Y Tu puta madre que aquello era casual!

-¿Y?

-Bueno, simplemente me saludó…- dejó las palabras guindadas como esperando una reacción de mi parte. No la encontraría. En realidad no me perturbaba demasiado.

-Muy bien, te felicito- dije, mientras seguía con mi melodía.

-Edward, está bien que te molestes y sientas frustración y rabia. No tienes por qué ocultármelo. Es Bella Swan, yo entiendo lo que esa chica significaba para ti- volvió a decir en su tono de psicólogo barato. A veces me molestaba que creyese que sabía lo que me pasaba.

-La palabra clave es "significaba". Ya no más. Está en el pasado.- respondí fríamente.

-Lo sé, lo he sentido. Pero sé que estas curioso y te sientes con derecho de ser quién se acerque a ella y le hable. Es normal.

Tenía razón. Yo quería ser el líder de aquella situación y sin embargo lo único que se me obligaba a hacer era quedarme atrás y esperar que las cosas se dieran. ¡Era increíble!

-Bueno ¿y qué sucedió? ¿Te comentó algo?- pregunté inquieto de nuevo

-Pues sí, la chica sigue siendo ella misma, bastante amigable… como suponíamos es ella quién bloquea nuestros poderes y quién protege a su familia.-dijo Jasper. Suspiré. Obvio que esa era ella.

-¿hablo de mí?- pregunté casi sin querer saber la respuesta.

La cara de mi hermano lo dijo todo. La respuesta era sí y no muy bien.

-Te odia.- dijo sin rodeos. Me lo esperé.- Protege mucho a su familia, sobre todo a su hermana.

-Eso noté- dije claramente distraído.

-Sin embargo creo que hay algo que puedes hacer- comentó de nuevo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Creo que Victoria es una buena forma de llegar a ella. Si le demuestras a su hermana que estás sinceramente arrepentido con lo que sucedió creo que ella podría hablarle bien de ti y tendrías un poco de ventaja.

Ahí estaba mi hermano apoyando la idea que había tenido hacia pocos segundos. Aquello debía ser bueno, ¿no?

-Creo que ya lo había pensado. A Victoria hay que tenerla cerca y vigilada, sobre todo si ejerce tanta influencia sobre Bella.

-No si va con esa actitud- refutó Jasper- hermano, con Victoria debes hacer las cosas bien. Nada de actitudes altivas ni esperando que se convierta en la asesina que era cuando matamos a su pareja. Si quieres que esto salga bien debes mostrarte humilde y sincero. La chica, al parecer es bastante reservada y te llevará tiempo.

-Eso pude ver. No dijo más de diez palabras cuando me disculpé.

-Sí, eso dijo Bella, es bastante callada.- comentó Jasper.

-Muy bien, seguiré tu consejo. Me acercaré a ella con bastante cautela pero "amigable"- hice las comillas con los dedos mientras Jasper ponía los ojos en blanco, de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no puedes simplemente comportante como una persona normal y hacer las paces en realidad con ella? La chica no tiene idea de lo que sucedió, déjalo ir…

-Cuando nos tenga a todos por el cuello intentando cobrar venganza por lo que pasó con su pareja, entonces te daré un gran "TE LO DIJE".-comenté desesperado en ser el único que veía la posibilidad de que la pelirroja estuviese en realidad forjando un plan.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Jasper con voz cansina.- me voy a leer. Mañana será otro día. Supongo que las veremos en la escuela.

Y con eso se fue de mi habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett's POV

Todo era un lío entre mis hermanos. Ahora la relación que antes era de entendimiento y fraternidad, tenía rasgos de celos y malicia. Yo entendía bien que Jasper se estaba pasando un poco de la raya con aquello de Bella (yo escuché la conversación pretendiendo bañarme para que Rosalie no interrumpiera y me regañara) y muy obviamente a Edward no le estaba gustando.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela la tensión era casi palpable. Para empezar no se habían ido juntos (como solían hacerlo siempre). Cada quién en su auto. Luego ninguno de los dos habló casi con el otro durante el breve tiempo que estuvieron juntos antes de ir a su curso. Y ahora la tensión en la mesa de la cafetería era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

-Hey, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunté molesto de estar en medio de una guerra fría.

-Es que no han aparecido las DeLuca- comentó Rosalie poniendo su dedo en la llaga como siempre.

Jasper y Edward la miraron con odio. Yo amaba a mi esposa, pero la sutileza no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.

-Pensé que vendrían a la escuela hoy- dijo Edward con tono de resignación.

De repente todo giraba en torno a ellas. Era de repente decepcionante que todo aquel jugoso drama que se veía venir hubiese terminado en una pelea en voz baja entre mis hermanos y las chicas perdidas en el espacio.

Cuando estábamos a punto de volver a clases comencé a sentir la tensión de nuevo. Algo pasaba con ellos. Escuché a los alrededores y los chicos a unos cuantos pasillos de distancia comentaban que "la chica nueva estaba re buena".

Alguna de ellas estaba aquí.

-Déjame ir- comentó Jasper en voz baja a Edward, quién parecía sacar todas sus fuerzas para mantener la calma.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?- gruñó Edward entre dientes.

-Por que la que está aquí es Bella, y hasta donde recuerdo la chica ¡TE ODIA!- dijo Jasper desesperado.

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tenía Jasper que presionarle los botones a Edward de esa manera? ¿Por qué no esperar a encontrarse con ellas ocasionalmente y saludarlas?

Ambos le estaban poniendo mucho corazón a todo aquello, y ninguno sabía el por qué en realidad. Si era verdad que Edward no amaba a Bella Swan más (y creía que así era) no le debería importar que Victoria estuviese con ella o no. Si Jasper no quería a Bella Swan de nuevo en la vida de Edward (como le dijo reiteradamente miles de veces durante los últimos cincuenta años) entonces no tendría por qué correr hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces?

Diablos, me gustaría ser más inteligente y entender a ese par.

-Ninguno de los dos va a hacer nada. Yo iré a saludarla- dijo, sorprendentemente Rosie. Mi esposa cada día que pasaba me maravillaba más.

Edward y Jasper no supieron lo que les golpeó. Se miraron a los ojos con gesto de interrogante y luego miraron a mi esposa, evidentemente enfurecida e incómoda.

-Ambos están afectados y se están portando como si estuvieran en el preescolar. Así que esta vez seré yo quien tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Si quieren seguirme y escuchar de lejos, considérense invitados.

Y con eso simplemente avanzó con la misma altivez que la caracteriza y se encaminó hacia la dirección, donde habíamos escuchado que estaba.

Bella Swan apareció ante nosotros inocente e inmaculada como siempre, en ropa bastante casual hablando con la asistente del rector que programaba los horarios de clase. Desde el ángulo en el que me encontraba, Bella se veía muy diferente. Nada de aquella chica de mirada indecisa que se mordía el labio como muestra de gratitud o lo que fuera. Esta era una chica segura de sí misma que parecía estar cómoda en su propia piel. Debo admitir que el cambio a vampiro le ayudó a hacerle justicia a aquella cara tan increíblemente plana pero bonita a su vez.

Rosie nos hizo una señal de que nos quedáramos atrás mientras se dirigió a ella.

-¡hola!- saludó Rosie, deteniéndose a su lado.- ¿Qué sucede tienes algún problema con los horarios?

Bella Swan sonrió ampliamente y su rostro se iluminó.

-hola, sí… bueno en realidad no, sólo vine a confirmar que mi hermana y yo empezamos a asistir desde el día de mañana.- dijo con tono amable.

-¿En serio? ¿Han decidido quedarse?- preguntó con tono de sorpresa positiva- Es excelente.

-Bueno, si me permites decirlo, en realidad estoy algo nerviosa. No voy a la escuela desde que fui transformada… y de antes no recuerdo nada- dijo un poco apenada. Me llené de un sentimiento parecido a la ternura.

Rosalié le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora.

-¡Estarás bien! En realidad todo es muy fácil y tienes tiempo de sobra para estudiar.

-Eso es cierto…-dijo todavía insegura.

-Además cualquier cosas que necesiten tu o tu hermana pueden contar con nosotros. Las ayudaremos en lo que nos sea posible ¿en qué curso están?

-Yo estoy en cuarto año, Valerie está en quinto.

-¡Excelente! Tú y yo daremos varias clases juntas entonces… Tu hermana y mis hermanos también, ellos la ayudarán en lo que necesite-volvió a decir Rosie. No sabía de dónde venía esa falsa emoción por Bella Swan (cuando yo sabía que en otras épocas le fastidiaba) pero si así de buena era fingiendo entonces tendría que reevaluar sus comportamientos en la cama la próxima vez que jurase que se vino 32 veces.

-¿Tus hermanos?- pregunto Bella. Oh, Oh… parecía que no le gustaba la idea- No querrás decir con el tal Edward…

-Puede que le toque alguna que otra clase con el- O quizá todas, pensé.

-Esperemos que no. Como ya debes saber es persona no grata en la familia- dijo. Miré a mi hermano quien se encontraba a mi lado con cara de pocos amigos mientras Jasper esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-No creo que vaya a ser un problema, Bella…- se apresuró a decir Rosalie. Bella pareció hacer un gesto de extrañeza al ser llamada por su nombre.

-No me suelen decir Bella nunca… Mi familia me dice Annie.- comentó en voz baja con la misma cara de confusión.

-Lo siento, sólo asumí que así te debían decir- se disculpó mi hermana.

-No está mal… creo- comentó Bella, dejando que Rosie le pusiese el nombre que le diera la gana. Después de todo había cosas que no cambiaban.

-Muy bien, Bella entonces supongo que te veré mañana- se despidió Rosalie.

-Sí, voy a quedarme un momento a averiguar el horario de mi hermana y si ya han dado alguna clase… ella también está algo preocupada con esto de volver al colegio- dijo en tono impaciente.

-No te preocupes, si quieres yo puedo preguntar por ahí, y puedo llevar la información a tu casa…- se apresuró a sugerir Rosie. ¿A dónde diablo quería llegar mi esposa con todo eso?

Bella la miró como si Rosie fuera una especie de heroína que acabase de salvar a un bebe de ser demolido por un tractor. Pura admiración.

-Sería fantástico… ¿no es eso mucha molestia?- preguntó.

-¡Para nada! Aquí entre nos es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que convivimos con otro clan completamente diferente a nosotros o los Denali… apreciamos mucho que estén aquí

Bella dijo unas cuantos cosas dulces y de agradecimiento y se fue. Rosie se volvió a nosotros y dijo:- Así es como se hace, cabezas de chorlitos.

Jasper y Edward se miraron atónitos.

-Ahora alguno de los dos debe volver a esa casa y no solo pasarle las tareas a Bella Swan si no que también a su hermana… y de paso se consiguen alguna información de cómo es que está viva cuando tanto Alice como Edward la vieron morir.- comentó mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

-Eres un éxito, Rosie.- dije dándole un beso mientras mis hermanos no podían creer que su hermana (la vanidosa y superficial) hubiese podido crear más una relación de amistad con Bella Swan que los dos juntos, con sus caras de modelos de revista, cabellos demasiado bien arreglados para parecer heterosexuales y sus súper poderes.

Alice's POV

Cada vez que sentía que estaba bajo la pista adecuada algo ocurría que me despistaba de mi objetivo. Había hecho unas cuantas averiguaciones que habían quedado en nada cuando Victoria desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Había algo que no estaba viendo en todo aquel panorama y no me gustaba.

Entonces llamó Jasper.

-Hola, Al- me saludó en tono encantador.

-Hola, imaginé que todo el rollo con Bella y Victoria haría que me llamaras- comenté sin emoción. Me molestaba que sólo se comunicara por interés. Era tonto pensar en ello ahora pero algunas veces solía pensar que Jasper confiaba demasiado en mi poder.

-Sí, siento que sea así pero necesito saber qué sabes…- al grano. Como siempre.

-No mucho en realidad. No puedo verlas si no están con ustedes. La mayoría son visiones demasiado cortas para entenderlas.- comenté. Era cierto y me molestaba. Ni siquiera sabía bajo qué condiciones estaban allí.

-Ellas creo que no son importantes- dijo Jasper enigmático. No estaba acostumbrada a saber menos que nadie.-No tienen memoria, no recuerdan cómo fueron transformadas.

-¿entonces sí son ellas de verdad?- pregunté confusa. Eso no podía ser.

-Me temo que sí. El olor las delata.

-Eso no puede ser, Jazz… ¡Yo la vi morir!- grité. No me gustaba ser contradicha.

-Pues al parecer alguien las rescato _a las dos_- recalcó aquella parte- del incendio antes de que murieran.

No, y no, y de nuevo No y mil veces no. NO ERA CIERTO. Yo la había visto morir, había visto hasta el más mínimo detalle, sus piernas achicharradas, cuanto le costaba respirar, como se llenaba de humo sus pulmones, cómo cerró los ojos por última vez. TODO.

-No es posible.- volví a negar.- Algo debe estar pasando.

-Esa es Bella, Al, te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Qué hay de Victoria? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?- pregunté.

-No lo sabemos. Edward esta obstinado en pensar que ella está detrás de todo esto y que todo es una trampa…

-Podrías ser- dije en voz baja. Claro que debía haber algo detrás de todo.

-Yo no lo creo, Al. Aunque no ha sido fácil he podido leer unas cuantas de sus emociones y todas son de total sorpresa o confusión. La chica no sabe nada de nada.

Mentira. Victoria debía saber qué diablos pasaba.

-No te confíes- me atreví a decir, aun sabiendo que Jasper con su poder era exactamente igual a mí. En nuestra mente nuestros poderes eran 100% confiables y no cabía espacio para la duda o el error.

-Yo sé de lo que hablo- objetó. –No te he llamado sólo para informarte de lo que no puedes ver… por cierto antes de que se me olvide, es Bella la que bloquea los poderes de todos.

-Interesante… ¿no has pensado que quizá esa no es Bella? ¿Quizá algún vampiro que pueda cambiar de forma?

-¿Qué pueda cambiar de forma y de paso pueda bloquear los poderes? Lo siento Alice, no hablaríamos de un vampiro, hablaríamos de Dios en ese caso.

Me golpee la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillos cercana mientras notaba como dejaba una raja en el material. Odiaba que me llevara la contraria, pero más odiaba que pudiera tener razón. Todas las teorías que tenía eran ridículas o traída de los pelos o demasiado elaboradas.

-¿entonces qué es?

-Es Bella Swan, Alice, te guste o no.

Sentí ganas de colgarle el teléfono no sin antes decirle que si sabía tanto bien podría dejarme en paz, sin embargo hice acopio de paciencia y esperé que terminara la idea. Necesitaba saber lo más que pudiese.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme entonces?- pregunté impaciente.

-Quería en realidad, pedirte el favor que investigaras a estas personas. Tienen acento europeo y puede que los conozcas. Se hacen llamar Mario y Graziella DeLuca.

Los nombres no me sonaban.

-Muy bien, ¿Quiénes son?- pregunté.

-La familia que adoptó a Bella Swan y a Victoria- dijo. Bueno por fin algo interesante.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-No mucho. Son vampiros muy, pero muy viejos. Sobretodo ella. Encontraron a las chicas en el bosque en llamas y las rescataron antes de que murieran. A Bella la transformaron y a Victoria simplemente la salvaron del fuego.

Aquello podía ser interesante.

-Muy bien, ¿algo más?- pregunté con afán notando que Riley salía del baño con una minúscula toalla rodeando su cintura y con el cabello todo alborotado.

De repente los deberes conyugales me llamaban.

-No, supongo que eso será…- dijo con tono de resignación.

-Yo veré que puedo hacer. Muchas gracias por llamar, que tengas un excelente día.- y me apresuré a colgar.

-¿con quién hablabas, cariño?- preguntó Riley rodeándome por la cintura.

-Oh, un amigo de Jane que me pidió una pequeña labor detectivesca, nada interesante.- mentí con una sonrisa. No era que quisiese ocultar el hecho de que mi ex se había dignado a ponerse en contacto después de millones de años solo para utilizarme como bola de cristal… era sólo que sabía que sólo traer el tema a colación me privaría de una buena sesión de sexo con mi marido.

Lo besé en la boca, decidida a no dejarlo pensar, mientras sus manos se colocaban en mi trasero. Subí las piernas rodeando su cintura y dejé que me llevara a la cama en donde Bella Swan, Victoria y mi familia no tenían lugar.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

¿Qué hacer con la tarea de Bella Swan? Eso era lo único que rodeaba mi mente en aquellos momentos. Rosie nos había delegado la labor de visitar a los DeLuca tanto a Edward como a mí. Yo me acercaría a Bella y mi hermano a Victoria. Me encontraba ansioso sin saber por qué. Definitivamente mi tarea era centenares de veces más sencilla que la de Eddie. Para comenzar Bella no me odiaba infinitamente, para terminar la chica no me daba ni frio ni calor. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué aquel extraño vacío en mi estómago cuando pensaba en llevarle los deberes?

Se me estaba saliendo de control aquello. Quizá la curiosidad me estaba agarrando desprevenido y jugando con mis emociones. Lo cierto era, admitido o no, que había algo en Bella que me hacia querer hablar con ella nuevamente. A veces sentía ganas de abrir su cabeza y saber lo que le había ocurrido durante todos estos años como recién nacida sólo para tener algo interesante de que conversar. Era ridículo, sin embargo la chica se había mostrado agradable y sincera aquel día en el claro y la opinión que tenía en aquello momentos sobre ella era bastante elevada. Quizá porque era la primera vez que cruzaba más de dos palabras monosilábicas con ella, quizá por ser la primera persona en mucho tiempo a quien conocía por fuera del núcleo familiar con quién sentí empatía desde el principio.

Sin embargo había algo que me molestaba; La chica se había mostrado real desde el primer saludo (demostrando que era alguien confiable) y yo hice total y pleno uso de mis poderes para que se sintiera cómoda conmigo y me diera más información (demostrando que soy un idiota que no es capaz de forjar relaciones interpersonales sin manipular las emociones). Quería creer que le agradaba por quién yo era, sin embargo sabía muy en el fondo que nunca sería del todo cierto. La primera impresión o el primer contacto son básicamente la parte más delicada e importante en la base de una relación y yo había jugado con ello a mi antojo. Maldición.

Saqué los apuntes de Olympia, que eran a su vez viejos cuadernos de hacía más de cincuenta años. Gracias a Dios la educación no había cambiado demasiado. Cosas como la geografía, matemáticas e historia seguirían siendo exactamente iguales de aquí a mil años.

Lo junté todo en el morral que llevaba a la escuela y salí por la ventana.

Corrí a gran velocidad hasta que encontré la casa descrita por Edward en la tarde, cuando me leyó la mente mientras pensaba en cómo diablos llegaría allá. Era agravantemente molesto que se metiera en mi mente así como así sobre todo cuando yo estaba desprevenido.

Llegué al final a la gran casa que me habían descrito mis hermanos y olfatee los arboles cercanos para comprobar que fuera esa. Definitivamente el olor de los cuatro estaba más que impregnado en los alrededores.

Cautelosamente me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. Después de algunos segundos Mario abrió la puerta.

Su cara pareció expresar "¿de nuevo?"

-Dígame- preguntó con voz grave.

-Sí, claro, estoy buscando a Bella… perdón a Annabella- recordé el apunto que ella había hecho aquella mañana. Nadie la conocía como Bella, por lo tanto para el mundo ella era Annie.

-¿Quién la solicita?- preguntó nuevamente. ¿Es que acaso era el mayordomo?

-Jasper Cullen- aquel nombre retumbó en mis oídos. Mi apellido no era Cullen, tampoco Hale, sin embargo, algo me decía que para ella Jasper Withlock no era absolutamente nadie.

Mario asintió con la cabeza y me hizo pasar. Una pequeña sala acogedora a pesar de estar desordenada fue mi próximo destino. Una vez sentado esperé unos cuantos minutos hasta que Bella apareció.

Llevaba ropa casual y el cabello recogido en una moña que hacía que resaltara mucho más su cara.

-¡hola!- saludó efusivamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Estaba ansiosa y un poco dudosa de mis motivos para estar allí en su sala.

-Rosie y su esposo están teniendo una discusión terrible y no creo que vaya a poder traerte esto- dije sacando mis apuntes.

-awww- hice un gesto de ternura, como si estuviese en frente de un maldito cachorro San Bernardo- Que amable eres, muchas gracias.

Recibió lo cuadernos. ¿Y ahora qué?

-No quiero admitirlo en voz alta pero en realidad estoy súper nerviosa…- dijo, relajándose un poco más.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿De la escuela?- pregunté incrédulo. Ella asintió con la cabeza algo apenada.

-¡es lo más fácil del mundo!- dije sonriente.-Toma mis apuntes, me los sé casi que de memoria, allí está todo lo que puedas necesitar.

-¿Y si fallo?

-Yo estaré aquí para asegurarme de que eso no suceda- dije en tono amistoso.

Miré directo a la cara de Bella y noté sus ojos algo negros. Tenía hambre.

-Oye, si quieres puedo irme para que vayas a cazar- comenté, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Que no quisiese que me fuera. Me agradaba su vibra. Me sentía inquietantemente tranquilo y cómodo a su lado.

-Tienes razón, necesito cazar- dijo tocándose el abdomen.-Sin embargo creo que podrías acompañarme. Después de todo viniste hasta acá solo para traerme tus apuntes.

Y con eso se levantó de su asiento y gritó a "Valerie" que saldría a cazar con "uno de los Cullen". La pelirroja no dio respuesta, justo como esperaba. ¿Habría tomado un voto de silencio?

-Tu hermana no habla nunca, ¿verdad?- pregunté curioso una vez salimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

Sentí un sentimiento extraño que venía de su parte. Como que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría que te hablase? Si quieres puedo…- comenzó a decir. No quería que me mal interpretase, de la última cosa que quería o pretendía hablar ese día era de la pelirroja, sin embargo ella era el único tema de conversación que se me ocurría mientras entrabamos más en confianza.

-No, no… No… eso no fue lo que quise decir. Sólo estoy tratando de entender un poco más a tu familia- me disculpé.

-Está bien, era una broma- No lo era, podía sentir su repentina frustración- Sí lo hace, por cierto…- me dirigió la mirada cuando no respondí sin saber de que hablaba

-Mi hermana- continuó.- sí habla, es sólo que no mucho.

-Ya. ¿Qué hay de Grazzie y Mario? ¿Cómo es la relación con ellos?- pregunté cambiando de tema. De Victoria se tendría que encargar Edward le gustase o no.

-Muy buena… Grazzie es nuestra madre y Mario es nuestro guardián. Los amo a ambos.-dijo mirando al frente.- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo están conformados los Cullen?

La realidad me cayó encima como un ladrillo. ¿Tenía que hablar de nuestra familia con la persona que en realidad la había destruido?

-Bueno está Carlisle, nuestro líder y padre; su esposa Esme, nuestra madre; mis hermanos Emmett y Rosie, esposos; y por ultimo Edward y yo.

Bella arrugó la cara de inmediato al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Somos muy unidos todos- dije, para evitar cualquier clase de comentario de parte de ella con respecto a Edward. En realidad no quería tener que hablar nada de él en ese momento, sobre todo que cualquier cosa que ella preguntase con respecto a lo que había ocurrido con Victoria yo no podría contestar. Era un acuerdo tácito que todos teníamos. De las cosas de cada quién solo hablaba el involucrado.

-Sí, nosotros también lo somos.

-Eso puedo ver- nos detuvimos en la mitad del bosque cuando ambos escuchamos un ruido cerca. Miramos alrededor y despacio descubrimos una pareja de venados dormitando. Era la mejor forma de matarlos, nunca sabrían qué les pasó.

-¿Por qué escogieron este pueblo?- pregunté. Bella me miró fijamente mientras parecía descifrar la pregunta y escoger las mejores palabras. Los venados seguían sin moverse. Éramos demasiado silenciosos.

-Fue cosa mía.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la presa y torcía su cuello de manera rápida y violenta mientras el otro salía a correr. Odiaba cazar de esa forma. El bambie no tenía oportunidad de escapar y yo necesitaba alimentarme, así que lo hice lo más rápido que pude para salir de aquello. Bella no me estaba dando las respuestas. Tendría que ahondar más en la situación.

-¿Qué querías con este pueblo?- volví a preguntar con los dientes metidos en el cuello del animal.

-Aquí morí… aparentemente de aquí era yo. Quiero saber si hay algo aquí que…- se detuvo, estaba tratando de decir cosas bastante puntuales, sin dar muchas explicaciones- me pertenezca de alguna forma.

Sentí la ansiedad que provenía de su cuerpo al hablar de su pasado. Debía ser difícil para ella no recordar nada. Ni siquiera al gran amor de su vida. Quería tranquilizarla pero me había hecho el firme propósito de no utilizar mi poder con ella por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Quería ser auténtico.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- traté de averiguar.

-Si- asintió con la cabeza, mientras alejaba su cara llena de sangre del cuerpo del venado que tenía en su poder. ¿Qué podría haber encontrado ya que fuera útil? En aquel pueblo todo lo que alguna vez pudo significar algo fue demolido por el incendio.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?

Me volvió a mirar intensamente como tratando de averiguar mis pensamientos. Casi por un momento alcancé a pensar que podía leerlos. Era una especie de conexión invisible. Era tan extraño.

-Ustedes- dijo sin retirar sus ojos de encima. Creo que dejé de respirar por unos cuanto segundo. ¿Ella ya sabía de nosotros? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos…?

-Supimos por los Denali que ustedes vivieron acá para la época en que yo fui cambiada… Los records de la escuela dicen que Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen eran parte del cuerpo estudiantil para el mismo año en que me encontraron en el bosque muriendo- comentó inocentemente. Entonces ellos sabían que quizá la habíamos conocido.- Asumo que unos tales Jasper y Rosalie Hale eran la rubia y tu.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debía contarle lo que sucedía? ¿Debía pretender que no pasaba nada? En realidad ella no me estaba preguntando nada, así que no era como si yo debiera responder.

-También asumí que tu hermano y mi hermana tienen algún tipo de asunto pendiente del pasado- comentó.-La forma en que reaccionó al verla, preguntándole que hacía de vuelta en el pueblo… Es más que obvio… sin embargo entiendo que eso es algo que ellos deberán resolver solos

Se encogió de hombros. Yo la miré. No parecía querer saber nada de mí…

-¿Si crees que te conozco por qué no me lo habías preguntado?

-Asumí que en algún momento lo dirías- comentó levantándose.

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué era otra humana más en la escuela? ¿Qué aquello pasó hace mucho y que no recuerdo? Mentir no era la solución, decidí irme por la verdad.

-Yo, Jasper Cullen, nunca crucé más que un par de saludos contigo- aquella era la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-lo imaginé, ¿Cómo recordarían ustedes a una simple humana más del montón?- dijo resignada a que aquella conversación terminaría allí. No quería desalentarla, sus emociones eran decepción y tristeza. ¿Qué hacer para ayudarla? ¿Cómo guiarla en la dirección adecuada?

-Creo que le estas preguntando al miembro equivocado de la familia, cariño- dije, tocando su hombro mientras nos preparábamos para partir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que alguien de tu familia pueda conocerme?- preguntó con emoción.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Es todo lo que puedo decir.- comenté.

-¿sabes siquiera mi nombre?

¿Debía contestar aquella pregunta? ¡DIOS! Ni siquiera sabía por qué querría yo sacarla de sus dudas. Era la bendita humana patética que no pensaba por ella misma… ¿para qué ayudarla?

_Porque te hace sentir bien _dijo una voz en mi cerebro… _además, ha cambiado_

-Bella Swan… ese era tu nombre- y con aquello corrí fuera del bosque y me fui a casa. Creo que ya había causado demasiados estragos por aquel día.


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer a todos :) Como ya había comentado he tenido unos días bien ocupados en el trabajo y por eso no he podido actualizar tan seguido, sin embargo aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Por favorrrrrr, de rodillas, con las manos juntas, les pido que comenten, dejen ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, lo que quieran, es sólo para saber como les parece. Saludos y espero que les guste...**

Edward's POV

Llegar a la casa de las DeLuca no fue complicado. Estaba allí como la primera vez que fui y el olor a Jasper estaba en toda la casa. Tampoco lo fue presentarme ante Mario y suplicarle que me dejara entrar, eso era pan comido para mi ya muy golpeada dignidad. Ni siquiera fue difícil cuando Victoria dijo que yo no tenía nada que hacer allí.

La parte terriblemente compleja llegó cuando Grazziella me dijo que debía insistir. No esperaba que eso fuera a suceder. Por supuesto que ya estaba preparado para que la pelirroja me echase, era lógico, yo no le agradaba. Sin embargo tener que convencerla de que mi presencia era para algo bueno… bueno, eso sí fue un trabajo arduo.

-Debes entender que ella no confía en ti, y sin eso no llegarás a ninguna parte- dijo Grazzie a mis espaldas cuando me disponía a retirarme.

¿Qué se suponía debía decir? "No gracias, su hija no me interesa lo suficiente para tener que convencerla de nada". Habría sido bueno si tan solo hubiese tenido las pelotas. Sin embargo había algo en aquel vampiro que inspiraba respeto y autoridad, por lo cual simplemente asentí y toqué la puerta de su cuarto ante la mirada de desaprobación de Mario.

Algo me decía que de poder leer la mente del vampiro que las cuidaba habrían salido unas cuantas groserías. Parecía protegerla a ella más que a Bella. Quizá estaba enamorado en secreto de sus problemas de actitud.

Victoria no contestó nunca las veces que toqué a su puerta así que decidí entrar, después de todo, Grazzie me había dado su aprobación.

El cuarto tenía dibujados de arriba abajo formas, figuras y planos. Cosas aleatorias que pensaba y sentía, frases, canciones, palabras sin sentido, algunas en otro idioma. Era lo más extraño y a la vez lo más increíble que había visto en mucho tiempo. Era arte.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó una Victoria sentada detrás de un escritorio, al parecer dibujando más y más cosas.

-Vine a traerte esto.- dije tirándole las libretas viejas de Rose en el escritorio. Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué se supone que sea eso?

-Son los apuntes de Rose… le prometió a tu hermana que te los daría para ayudarte con la escuela.- dije en tono cortante, si ella no me quería allí yo tampoco quería estar cerca.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo aún sin levantar la cabeza del cuaderno que rayaba. Era una figura humana… un hombre. ¿Debía irme? Ya estaba allí, salir corriendo no era una opción. Decidí quedarme y fastidiarla un poco más.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunté mirando las paredes. La chica ni se inmutó.

Comencé a leer en voz alta algunas de las cosas escritas por ella "Sin memorias, ¿Quién eres?", "Algún día volveré", "Desde que te estoy amando, LED Zepellin", "¿y si me quedo qué?", "podría conseguir que todo vuelva pero quizá no lo quiero así"… Era obvio que se sentía perdida por no saber quién era, quería recobrar su identidad pero le daba miedo no reconocerse a sí misma. Si le contara lo que sabía de ella ¿se aceptaría? Me sentí de repente con un poco de ventaja, podría usar esa carta a mi favor.

Me detuve un momento delante de una de las frases en un rincón

-"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Edward Cullen?"- dije en dirección a ella quien no había dado señal de escuchar nada de lo que decía hasta que leí la frase.- Aquí estoy, me lo puedes preguntar directamente.

Debía admitir que me sentía un poco alagado. MI nombre estaba en su cuarto, en el único lugar donde escribía sus pensamientos… No era nada buena la connotación que tenía pero era un avance, la chica me recordaba como algo digno de estar en su pared. No mi familia, no James, no Jasper… era yo. Allí.

Victoria levantó la cabeza y sus ojos parecían querer botar fuego. Algo en las pelirrojas siempre las hacía lucir fuertes.

-No es nada de tu incumbencia, puedes muy bien irte.- dijo entre dientes.

-Sí, claro… ¿crees que si no te hubiese atacado podríamos ser amigos?-pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió, tanta hostilidad me estaba agotando.

-Ni en un millón de años…- contestó. Era obvio que se sentía un poco avergonzada de haber escrito mi nombre en una de las paredes. Me sentí de repente tan invasivo de su espacio personal. Aquello era suyo y yo lo estaba arruinando.

-Yo te conocí antes… pero no te voy a decir nada aquí, en tu cuarto, en donde obviamente no me quieres, si lo deseas podemos hablar afuera, estaré en alguno de los arboles cercanos.

Y con eso salí de su habitación por la puerta y luego me escabullí por la ventana de la sala a esperar que llegase a mí.

Esperé alrededor de veinte minutos. Cuando llegó a mi lado ya casi estaba perdiendo mis esperanzas.

-Yo era tu enemiga ¿cierto?- fueron sus primera palabras. Ella no se iba con rodeos. Cuando Bella dijo que a ella no le gustaba hablar más de lo necesario lo decía en serio.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Viniste a Forks cuando nosotros residíamos aquí hace cincuenta años. Venías con tu clan que no era vegetariano…- no terminé la frase esperando que ella se imaginase que la razón de nuestras diferencias era nuestra dieta.

-¿y? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó. ¿Qué decir? Debía tratarlo con cautela, no quería revelar todo sin antes hablar con Bella, sin embargo tampoco quería mentir.

-Hubo un malentendido con el líder de tu clan- dije aquello con mucha reserva, escogiendo bien mis palabras. Si hablaba de James ella iba a querer preguntar qué había pasado con él. Y yo tendría que decírselo y sería el fin de aquello. Aún si no lo recordaba saber que la persona enfrente de ti mató a tu pareja era algo demasiado importante para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- insistió.

-Su dieta y nuestras costumbres no daban lugar para estar en la misma zona- traté de que no pensara lo peor, sin embargo creía que lo hacía.

-Ya… de casualidad recuerdas- No digas "mi pareja", No digas "mi pareja"- ¿mi nombre?

-No completo, solo sé que te llamabas Victoria, pero bien podrías haber tenido cualquier otra identidad, eran nómadas.

Ella se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un buen rato. Allí sentada a mi lado. Sentí tristeza por ella. No tenía nada, no tenía recuerdos, no tenía a su pareja, ni siquiera tenía un nombre. Sólo tenía una familia remendada que la amaba, pero que no parecía ser suficiente.

Allí en ese instante sentí algo diferente. Sentí que todas mis conjeturas locas de que era una bruja malvada fingiendo amnesia y tratando de acabar con la familia eran productos de mi paranoia. Sentí que quizá debí darle la oportunidad. Que quizá debía disculparme en serio.

-Oye, lamento mucho como comenzamos de nuevo… creía que… creía que eras tú, ¿sabes?

Ella me miró un largo rato y asintió con la cabeza como diciendo "disculpa aceptada".

-Estaba feliz.- fue lo otro que dijo de repente.- Cuando me reconociste porque finalmente, bueno o malo alguien sabía quién era. Luego me dijiste que había sido una confusión y todo acabó.

Lo entendí. De repente tuvo sentido el hecho que hubiese estado dispuesta a recibirme la primera vez en su casa pero en cuanto aclaré que había sido un simple malentendido se había cerrado a mí nuevamente.

-No creía que en realidad no recordaras nada- dije la verdad, lentamente. Su tono de voz pausado y grave se me estaba haciendo contagioso.

Me miró con sospecha.

-Quería esperar a ver que fuese verdad… como te dije tu clan y el mío no quedamos en los mejores términos, pensé que quizá estabas buscando…

-¿venganza?- completó mi frase.- ¿así de mal estuvo todo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella solo suspiró un rato. Otro silencio eterno que me pareció que fueron segundos pues sólo me concentraba en tratar de entenderla. No poder leer su mente me estaba matando. Sin embargo estar a su lado simplemente contemplándola mientras ella a su vez contemplaba el horizonte se sentía… la cosa adecuada para hacer.

-¿tengo motivos para odiarte?- preguntó de la nada.

_Mierda, ¿Qué digo ahora? _Me pregunté. _Se honesto, solo eso_

-Sí… pero si lo ponemos en perspectiva, yo también tengo motivos para hacerlo- dije recordando que su esposo, con su ayuda, fue el causante de que Bella casi muriese, además de sus razones inciertas para estar en el mismo lugar en que murió a quien ahora ella llamaba "hermana".

-¿Crees que estemos a mano?- preguntó nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios creía que yo era para sacarla de tantas inquietudes?

-No lo sé- contesté honestamente. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué es toda esa mierda de la tarea?- preguntó luego. Agradecí que cambiáramos el tema.

-Mi hermana le prometió a tu hermana que le ayudaría a pasar el año escolar.-dije divertido.

-Bella es una tonta- expresó con los ojos iluminados.-Le llevo diciendo todo el mes que saldremos bien… ella está toda nerviosa… ¡como si no fuera un bendito vampiro de los cojones!

Solté una carcajada. Esa era Bella, siempre pensando en que todo le iba a salir mal. Y aquella era Victoria, con sus ínfulas de vampiro, siempre pensando que la suerte estaba a su favor.

Ella sonrió y por un segundo el mundo se detuvo. Ya había reído antes, aquel día en su sala, sin embargo esta vez era espontánea y toda su cara se iluminaba, y su cabello parecía flotar y yo creí que se me estaba apareciendo la maldita virgen María.

-¿Qué me miras?- ¿es que acaso todo lo que hacía era preguntar y preguntar y preguntar?

-Nunca te había visto sonreír.- me apresuré a decir sin darme cuenta de lo estúpidamente coqueto que eso sonaba. Para mi sorpresa ella sólo arqueó una ceja y dijo:- Quizá nunca me diste un motivo para hacerlo.

Emmett POV

Ambos se escabulleron en medio de la noche a la casa después de decir que irían a donde las DeLuca. Jasper fue primero, sigiloso y calmado a la vez. Trató de no hacer sonido pero el chirrido de la ventana de su cuarto lo delató.

Luego llegó Edward por la puerta de la cocina, casi que a la velocidad de la luz. Mientras Rosie se encontraba escuchando música dentro de la tina, como todas las noches, y yo veía los deportes, mis hermanos decidieron volver a sus asuntos sin hablarse. Aquello significaba que quizá había pasado algo que el otro no debía saber.

Cuando me disponía a hablar con Jasper escuché el sonido de su regadera abrirse. No sería aquella la oportunidad. Me dirigí al cuarto de Edward donde las notas de su piano no daban lugar a nada más. Cada vez que mi hermano tocaba, ya sabíamos que estaba pensando. Siempre lo hacía para acallar los pensamientos de los otros y centrarse en los propios.

-¿se puede?- pregunté cordial en el dintel de la puerta. Edward me hizo un gesto de aprobación y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Te patearon el trasero de nuevo?- pregunté. Mi hermano me hizo la señal del dedo.

-No, gracias por preguntar… estuvo interesante.- dijo en un tono realmente bajo y frustrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con… Interesante?- quise saber.

Siguió tocando una melodía bastante movida.

-Le dije que sí la conocía.

-¡¿A Bella?- grité. Mi hermano me hizo gesto de que bajara la voz.

-¡Claro que no! A Victoria- La cagó. Todo se había venido abajo por que él no podía quedarse callado. Ahora se irían o peor ¡la tipa buscaría venganza!

-No es así…- dijo muy obviamente leyendo mis pensamientos.- es real… no sabe nada.

¡Hasta que por fin lo entendió! Aunque demasiado tarde, la tipa ya sabía que habíamos matado a su pareja y…

-No sabe nada… le expliqué las cosas muy genéricas, ni quiera le dije que James era su "esposo"… sólo que era el líder del grupo y nuestras diferencias no nos permitieron llevarnos bien…

Lo pensé un poco.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a ella?- pregunté algo sospechoso.

-Fue sincera conmigo- dijo en voz baja. ¡WOW! Era sólo yo o algo extraño estaba pasando allí, ¿sería posible que al infeliz de mi hermano le gustase la pelirroja?

-¡No!- se apresuró a gritar. Tenía mis dudas pero algo me decía que si seguía en la habitación con mi hermano leyendo todo lo que pensaba no podría concentrarme.

-Lo siento… normalmente trato de no meterme, sólo que estoy algo alterado- se disculpó. Estaba bien, nada de lo que el encontrara en mi cabeza era oculto o secreto.

-¿No piensas hablar con Bella?- se me ocurrió de repente.

Edward me miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba. Como si aquel nombre no le dijera nada. En verdad la pelirroja buenota sí que lo había alterado.

-no lo sé, ella solo quiere hablar con Jasper o con Rosalie… sí quisiera ser yo quién le explicara cómo fueron las cosas y poder disculparme y todo eso. Por lo menos antes de que a él se le salga algo…

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Pensaba que de pronto Jasper… Oh, sí… tendría sentido. El leía la mente… claro que sabía de esas cosas.

-No es nada grave, sólo que ha estado un poco tenso hoy, ha cantado Metallica desde que llegó. Eso sólo lo hace cuando quiere que yo no sepa algo, y si los poderes no me fallan debe ser algo relacionado con Bella

Cerré los ojos por un momento e imaginé a Jasper y a Bella hablando en el maldito claro aquel. Cual dos enamorados. Era algo que definitivamente podía pasar, especialmente ahora que ella no era una humana que Jasper pudiese comerse en el desayuno.

Cuando los abrí Edward estaba mirándome enojado.

-Lo siento…- comenté distraído.

-Está bien, creo que en realidad no me importa demasiado- dijo con tristeza, tocando una suave melodía.

-¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?- pregunté. Aquella resignación con la que hablaba me daba a entender que quizá aquello no era un motivo de mayor preocupación por que algo más ocupaba su mente. ¿Pero que podía ser?

-No es nada, Em- comentó en tono suave y distraído.

-Me molesta que completes mis pensamientos… es condenadamente extraño- dije saliendo del cuarto.

Mi hermano número uno estaba actuando diferente, de eso no cabía duda. Ahora faltaba ver como actuaba hermano número dos.

Toqué la puerta del cuarto en donde un muy desnudo Jasper me recibía con una minúscula toalla en la cintura.

-¡qué diablos!-exclamé cubriéndome los ojos y volteándome hacia una pared. Aquella imagen en realidad no necesitaba. Jasper rió fuertemente. Aquello me sorprendió. Un Jasper de un buen humor desbordante era un Jasper inexistente hasta el momento.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- pregunté aún de espaldas.

-Muy bien, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?

-¿Es que ya no puedo hablar contigo?, demonios, todo el mundo está tan cerrado hoy… -dije. Jasper irradiaba una especia de alegría.

-Con todo el mundo asumo que te refieres a mi hermano y a mí…

- Por supuesto, quería saber cómo te fue con Bella- expliqué. Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Ya sabía por dónde iba mi curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó.- Todo estuvo bien… ella quiere saber quién es…

¡Oh no, este también la cagó!

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunté tratando de mantener la calma.

-Nada, obviamente… Ese no es mi trabajo. Es Edward quien debe decidir cuándo y cómo hacerlo, es su derecho- aquella palabras salieron venenosas de su boca. Cómo si no lo sintiera en realidad.

-Tienes razón- comenté pausadamente. ¿Sería posible que fuera cierto? ¿Qué Jasper-mayor-del-ejercito-bravucón-Whitlock se sintiese atraído por Bella?

-No está pasando nada raro entre ustedes dos, ¿verdad?- pregunté tratando de tocar algún nervio. Jasper me miró intensamente y despidió algo de curiosidad hacia mí.

-¿algo raro como qué?- contestó.

-Nada… simplemente ustedes solían contarse todo, no solían evadirse…-dije.

-¿Quién evade a quién?

-Jasper, yo soy un poco despistado, quizá sólo un poco tonto, pero los conozco desde hace siglos… si ustedes dos no están hablando, quizá Rosie no lo vea, Esme ni los determine y Carlisle ni le interese, pero yo me daré cuenta...- expliqué dirigiéndome a la puerta desesperanzada de que ninguno de mis hermanos me dijera que demonios ocurría.

-Espera- me detuve ante la puerta- he estado evasivo contigo y con Edward, es verdad. Es también verdad que algo nos está sucediendo, desde que los DeLuca llegaron… Bella y Victoria nos están cambiando, a los dos

-¿A los dos?- ahora eso sí que estaba raro. Edward siempre había sido un melancólico empedernido. Y Jasper siempre había sido introvertido y emocional. Pero nunca habían sido misteriosos.

-Lo siento en Edward. Está confundido, algo ocurrió esta tarde.- se detuvo, se mojó los labios- Al igual que yo, está tratando de entenderlo solo. Justo como yo.

¿Qué diablos quería decir eso? NI idea. Ese par siempre se hablaban en claves y palabras filosóficas llenas de profundo significado. Para mí todo eso era pura mierda.

-Como quieras, amigo, solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, para ambos.

Y con eso me fui. ¡Vaya locura!


	14. Chapter 14

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y por favor, dejen comentarios :)**

Esme POV

Como mamá siempre he sabido cuando alguno de mis hijos comete errores. Como mamá siento que debo perdonarlos. Como mamá también se cuando esos errores hace daño hasta la médula de otra persona. Eso fue justo lo que sucedió entre Jasper y Edward.

Ese día, como todos los días, los chicos llegaron de la escuela. Sin embargo, a diferencia de todos los días, llegaron con la ropa hecha jirones y discutiendo a gritos, mientras Rosie y Emmett actuaban de réferis.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?- pregunté a Rose viendo a mis hijos pelear en el jardín trasero.

-Ni te lo crees… Jasper le reveló ayer a Anabella DeLuca que su nombre real era Bella Swan y que vivió en este pueblo para la misma época que nosotros hace más de cincuenta años…- dijo Rose entre emocionada y aburrida. La debería traer loca que no todo girara en torno a ella en la casa.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunté muy bajito, mientras Emmett golpeaba a Edward en la mandíbula y bloqueaba el camino de Jasper.

"¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus malditos asuntos?" preguntaba Edward. "Tienes razón… ¡al fin y al cabo la chica solo tendrá que esperar otros cincuenta años para que tomes la decisión de contarle!" respondía Jasper, entre gruñidos.

Emmett no decía nada, solo los separaba, cada vez que volvían a acercarse.

-No se tu, pero a mí me parece que no es un gran problema. Ella le preguntó directamente y él le contestó algo que de cualquier forma se tendrá que enterar…- dijo Rose.

-No era su problema hacerlo, creí que teníamos un acuerdo tácito de que era Edward quien debía sostener esa conversación- comenté en tono firme. Jasper había cometido un error.

-Es que la conversación sigue pendiente, el sólo le dio el nombre.-aseguró Rose. Pues entonces la cosa no era tan grave. Si solamente se trataba de un desliz.- lo malo fue la reacción de Jasper. Algo me dice que el trasfondo de todo esto no es quién dijo qué…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso pasó ayer, Jasper pudo decirle a Edward lo que sucedió y decidió no hacerlo. Edward dice que se lo ocultó a propósito, Emmett piensa igual.

-¿crees que esté ocurriendo algo entre Bella y Jazz?- pregunté incrédula.

-Del lado de la chica no lo sé, pero sí debo admitir que la forma en que mi hermano está manejando todo da mucho en qué pensar.

-Es cierto… quisiera saber qué es lo que está pasando en realidad… no solo entre ellos si no con esa familia también, siento que hay mucha tela todavía por cortar.- suspiré. No quería ver a mi familia cayéndose a pedazos como me tocaba cada vez que esa chica aparecía en nuestras vidas.

Esta sería la segunda vez que una cosa de estas ocurría. Y necesitaba en serio que fuera la última, mi corazón no resistiría otra decepción más ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?

-Sí, lo sé, yo también tengo mis reservas, sobre todo con Victoria y la tal Graziella, aunque si los Denali no nos informaron nada de seguro fue porque no les pareció nada fuera de lo común…

-¿Los Denali que tienen que ver?- pregunté confundida.

-Pues yo estaba algo lejos cuando se dio la introducción de Edward y Graziella pero a mí me pareció entender que ella ya sabía de nuestra existencia por el clan Denali.- se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a salir de la cocina mientras yo me quedé pensando.

El problema entre ellos se arreglaría pronto, siempre y cuando Jazz se disculpara, de lo cual estaba segura que sucedería mientras Alice no saliera a colación.

Subí a mi habitación y saqué de una gaveta mi celular de emergencias, un aparato viejo que Carlisle me había dado en caso de que algo ocurriese y yo necesitase comunicarme. La libreta de contactos tenía el número de teléfono que yo buscaba y marqué rápidamente.

-¡Esme Cullen! ¡Hace años que no se de ti!- saludó cordialmente Tanya Denali al oír mi voz.

-Sí Tanya, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dije recordando que hacía más de veinte años que no los visitábamos, me llené de un poco de pena.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿Piensan venir a pasarse unos días por estas frías tierras?- preguntó en tono casual. "Ya quisieras" sentí un impulso de responder pues sabía las ganas que tenía de ver a Edward desde que se enteró que estaba soltero, sin embargo me mantuve neutral y amable.

-Ahora que lo pienso deberíamos ir a visitarlos uno de estos días, sin embargo la razón de mi llamada es algo diferente- dije.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno Tanya en realidad me preguntaba qué sabes tú de este clan DeLuca que tenemos acá en Forks…-comenté. Tanya se tomó unos cuantos segundos.

-¿DeLuca? No me suenan…- respondió. Sonaba un poco desinteresada sin embargo decidí intentarlo de nuevo solo en caso de que no recordase.

-Son cuatro, una vampira adulta, un hombre y dos adolescentes, una de ellas pelirroja.- describí a la familia lo mejor que pude, sabía que todos recordarían el cabello de Victoria, era un color natural tan impactante.

-Claro, ya recuerdo, no fue hace mucho, sin embargo creo que no podré ser de mucha ayuda.

-No es nada particular, solo quiero saber las impresiones que tuviste.-insistí.

-Bueno a decir verdad ellos llegaron un día en que yo estaba de vacaciones, estaba en las islas visitando unos cuantos amigos pero decidí adelantarme por asuntos de negocios que dejé pendiente. Cuando llegué casi me pareció que tomé por sorpresa a Eleazar y Carmen.

-Sí, eso suele pasar- le confirmé para que continuara.

-En fin, cuando llegué me pareció un poco desconcertante pero me explicaron que eran viejos amigos de cuando Eleazar vivía en Italia.- prosiguió.- me presentaron a la mayor, Grazziela, al buenmozo y a las dos chicas… parecían algo perdidas ellas.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de su visita?- pregunté

-Lo que dijeron era que estaban buscando un lugar para quedarse, y nos preguntaron si sabíamos algo de Forks, que ellos habían averiguado que era bastante lluvioso y podían ver la posibilidad de vivir allí. Nosotros les comentamos sobre ustedes y decidieron que lo intentarían, después de eso se fueron.

-¿no ocurrió nada particular durante la visita?- me arriesgué a preguntar.

Tanya me dijo que aguardara en la línea. Durante casi cinco minutos estuve zapateando el piso.

-Volví. Estaba cerciorándome de que ninguno de ellos estuviese por aquí. Me preguntas por cosas particulares y puedo decirte que toda aquella visita fue bastante extraña. Era como si la hubiesen hecho aprovechando que Kate, Garrett, Irina y yo estábamos fuera, enseguida se notó la tensión y Graziella quiso irse de inmediato.

"Luego hubo una conversación que escuché sin querer. El hombre le decía a la señora algo sobre "correr el riesgo de que recuerde" y "no querer hacerles daño". De quién hablaba, no lo sé. Y luego, cuando se iba… lo más raro del mundo, un árbol se incendió solo.

"Yo no sé si en donde tu vives eso pasa demasiado, pero esto acá es ¡el maldito polo norte! Hay más posibilidades de que te secuestren los extraterrestres y conozcas a Elvis en su nave espacial de que veas algo afuera de las casas haciendo combustión espontánea.

Agradecí a Tanya por la información con la promesa de visitarla con Edward un día de estos y me quedé sentada pensando. Levanté el teléfono y marqué el número en Italia que tan familiar me era. Alice y yo tendríamos mucho de qué hablar.

Alice's POV

Después de la llamada de Esme quedé mucho más intranquila de lo que había quedado después de la llamada de Jasper. Había pasado aquellos últimos días metida de lleno en los registros Volturi de los clanes más antiguos (a lo que tenía acceso ilimitado dada mi condición de "jefa") buscando alguna señal de vampiros europeos conocidos como Graziella y Mario DeLuca. Ninguna de las descripciones de miembro de diferentes clanes encajaba con ninguno de ellos. Ese par era un misterio.

Debo admitir, sin embargo, que aquellos registros eran bastante inexactos, ya que no parecían haber actualizaciones de los últimos cien años. Cuando me topé con el archivo de mi familia simplemente salían "Carlisle, Esme y Edward Cullen". Me tomó unos cuantos segundos completar los miembros que faltaban, sin dar demasiados detalles de sus poderes. De Victoria y su clan nómada tampoco había señales. Habían demasiados subgrupos de vampiros regados por allí de los cuales "la realeza" no tenía conocimiento, o de tenerlo no eran demasiado importantes. La mayoría de registros eran de vampiros con poderes.

Me estaba desesperando. Ese par debía estar en algún lado si eran tan viejos como Jasper y Esme los habían descritos, y sin embargo, eran unos fantasmas.

Fui al cuarto a tomar un descanso, tenía que hacer aquello cada tanto para no levantar muchas sospechas de lo que hacía en la biblioteca. Sobre todo con Jane, a quien nunca se le escapaba nada.

Me recosté en la cama y leí un poco hasta que Riley apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Adivina quién es el mejor esposo del mundo?- Creí que podía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, si Riley y yo en algún momento nos hubiésemos "casado" oficialmente, sin embargo no quería desanimarlo haciéndole pensar que para mí él no era mi esposo.

-¿Puede ser la persona a quien tengo enfrente en estos momentos?- respondí efusivamente levantándome de la cama y dándole un gran abrazo.

Llevábamos casi una semana en la construcción de una nueva sede en áfrica y aquello nos separó durante tres días. Era difícil estar lejos más de veinticuatro horas, cuando hasta hacía una semana pasábamos casi que todos los días juntos.

-Te extrañé tanto- dije besándole las mejillas. Me encantaba su cara, era tan ¡joven!

-Yo también.- respondió rodeándome la cintura. Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, mientras yo lo atraía hacia la cama, sin embargo el parecía poner resistencia. Una visión. Riley tenía una sorpresa para mí. Primero diría "tenemos que hablar". Pero sería algo bueno porque luego tendríamos una sesión de sexo apasionado.

Me alejé.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté casualmente. Riley sonreía.

-Te tengo una muy buena noticia- anunció.

Empecé a balancearme con mis rodillas.

-Recordé algo- dijo suavemente, mientras yo me llenaba de alegrías y agarraba sus manos.

-¿Qué recordaste?- pregunté emocionada.

-A Bree Tanner- comentó. Yo me desilusioné, creí que sería algo útil.

-Que bien que te hayas acordado de alguna ex novia de hace cincuenta años, amor, pero no veo por qué habría de estar feliz yo con eso…

Riley soltó una carcajada. Se estaba burlando de mí. De repente me puse de mal humor.

-¡No es ninguna ex novia!- dijo maravillado aún con mi reacción.

-¿Entonces… quién diablos es Bree Tanner?- pregunté ya un poco más calmada. Jamás imaginé que pudiese ponerme tan celosa de una estúpida humana ex amante de mi pareja. Aún si tal cosa no existía.

-Era parte del ejército de vampiros. Sin embargo no tenía lo que se necesitaba. Era nerviosa y asustadiza, no quería estar allí.- ¡por fin algo de servicio!

-¿Qué pasó?- estaba emocionada de nuevo. Justo como en mi visión Riley me estaba dando ganas de acostarme con él de inmediato.

-Bueno, la chica no quería pelear. Quería irse a casa o lo que sea que las malditas adolescentes quieren. Yo estaba harto de ella, su constante quejadera y de que no hiciera lo que yo quería. Entonces un día se me acercó y dijo que quería irse, que si le daba permiso. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado para acabar con su vida, así que le dije que yo no estaba en control, que en realidad había alguien arriba mío, Victoria. Ella sería con quién tendría que hablar para poder irse de nuestro grupo.

-Sabías que Victoria no la dejaría ir…- deduje, pensando en lo frío que Riley podía ser en cuanto a las emociones humanas.

-Así es, Victoria patearía su trasero hasta que no quedara otra cosa que cenizas… Su rabia era implacable.- dijo arreglándose el cabello. Sólo hacía eso cuando hablaba de su pasado.- En fin, yo le dije que Victoria estaba cazando a unas cuantas calles, le di las instrucciones de cómo se veía y le dije que la encontrara. Después de allí la chica no volvió ni tampoco lo hizo Victoria. Jane apareció enviada por la guardia a vigilar lo que hacíamos, para ese entonces ya estábamos desorganizados y sin ella no había un propósito concreto, tú me pediste que viniera y aquí estamos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la chica vive?- pregunté.

-Antes de que Jane llegara, cuando todos los neófitos se iban por su propio camino, Diego, un vampiro con quién entable más o menos una amistad, me dijo que él y Bree se irían al sur… México o El Salvador; como fuera, el se iría con los demás implicando que ella lo esperaba.

-¿Crees que quizá ella sepa lo que le ocurrió?- ¡Oh Dios! Aquello sí que era un gran avance.

Mi esposo asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Coloqué un mensaje a este vampiro que utilizábamos en la guardia para que averiguara cosas por nosotros y me centré en que mi pareja, la mejor pareja del mundo, estaba de vuelta en mi brazos y que lo demás podía importar mucho menos mientras estuviésemos juntos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Es increíble que esta historia parece que se escribiera sola :) Gracias a todos por leer**

Edward's POV

No podía creer lo mal que había estado el día. Había empezado normal, habíamos ido a la escuela, las DeLuca se acercaron a nosotros espontáneamente en la cafetería y habíamos comenzado a entablar una conversación casual. Era refrescante hablar con otras personas diferentes a mis hermanos. Sin embargo, en algún momento de el diálogo Bella mencionó que estaba encontrando pistas de quién era ella, después de que Jasper la ayudase a saber su nombre.

Mi rabia llenó el lugar y todo se tensó. Me excusé de la mesa dejando atrás a todos, mientras Jasper disimuladamente me seguía. Como siempre, aquello desencadenó una gran discusión que tratamos a toda costa que no llegaran a oídos de las DeLuca.

-¡¿Cómo has podido ser tan hijo de puta?- le pregunté ya muy lejos de la escuela.

-Ella simplemente quería saber su nombre, estaba muy decepcionada, la estaba ayudando- se disculpó. La ira que me invadía era por un solo motivo en particular: No había respetado mi espacio. Ella había sido MI pareja, y aunque ya no lo fuera más, y no me interesaba escarbar más en ese asunto, yo era quién tenía derecho a contarle la verdad. No él, nunca.

-¡¿quién te dio ese derecho?- grité nuevamente.

-¿De ayudarla? Creí que todos queríamos lo mejor para ella, incluyendo al vampiro que la abandonó para "salvar" su alma.

-¡no vengas con tu psicología barata! ¿Qué tanto podía pasar en unos cuantos días que yo pudiese hablar con ella?, ¿crees que iba a morir de decepción?- cuestioné sarcásticamente sus motivos.

-No, pero quizá de aquí a que tomaras la maldita decisión de contarle ya se habría ido del pueblo- respondió.

La pelea continuó durante horas, incluso cuando llegamos a la casa y Emmett y Rose decidieron intervenir. Llegamos a la conclusión que al día siguiente hablaría con Bella para evitar que Jasper se le fuera la lengua de nuevo y terminásemos odiándonos más de lo que ya lo hacíamos.

Necesitábamos estar lejos el uno del otro, por lo tanto cuando Jasper anunció que se retiraría a su cuarto yo tomé la decisión de cazar.

Me apetecían lobos, los cuales sólo encontraría a las afueras del territorio de los Quilletes. No me gustaba estar ni siquiera en los alrededores, esos perros en su estado natural no comprendían razones ni pactos, iban simplemente atacando, como tuvimos la oportunidad de apreciar en Rusia, la capital de los malditos licántropos.

Aquella semana fue devastadora. Creíamos que la tundra siberiana sería buena para escondernos por un rato, mientras la gente olvidaba nuestras caras y nombres, sin embargo no pudimos establecernos mucho tiempo allí. Los lobos en esa área actuaban a puro instinto, no comprendían de alianzas ni nada que no fuera dejarse llevar por el impulso de destruir vampiros. Sin embargo, Emmett se divirtió bastante enfrentándose a ellos, el peligro lo emocionaba.

Llegué hasta la zona que sabía prohibida y me aleje unos cuantos kilómetros, esperando algún lobo real que pudiese drenar sin que se convirtiese en un pre adolescente sin camisa.

Estaba esperando cuando escuché algo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia dentro del bosque, hacia el terreno prohibido para nosotros. La velocidad era sobrenatural, debía ser un vampiro. Traté de escuchar algún pensamiento en vano. Podría ser alguno de los DeLuca.

Esperé a que pasara cerca de mí para poder seguirlo. Cómo imaginaba, pasó muy de prisa a unos cuantos metros de mí, y lo único que vi fue un destello de cabello rojo.

Victoria estaba corriendo hacia la única parte del bosque en donde corría peligro de muerte. ¿Es que nadie les explicó sobre los licántropos en Forks?

Lancé una maldición y salí corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de ella. Debía advertirle antes de que se encontrara rodeada.

Pasé arboles y arboles, un escenario infinitamente idéntico, durante más o menos cinco minutos. Era muy rápida, casi más que yo. Además, estaba haciéndolo a ciegas, sólo mi oído me decía donde ir.

Victoria se detuvo, había llegado algún lugar que le gustaba.

"Hay más de uno, ¡vamos!" escuché un pensamiento. Eran los lobos, en manada. Ya sabían de nosotros. Me apresuré a llegar donde ella estaba. Era un claro, y estaba de pie, como intentando ubicarse.

-¡Victoria! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- le grité, mientras me acercaba a toda prisa y tomaba su mano.

Ella pareció extremadamente sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Qué diablos…?- preguntó mientras corríamos.

-Estamos en terreno de licántropos… ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- regañé. Estábamos en peligro. Escuchaba por lo menos ocho o diez perros corriendo en nuestra dirección.

Saltamos de árbol en árbol lo más alto posible, para que les fuera más difícil atraparnos. El viento en la cara la despeinaba y hacía que su cabello flotara dejando una estela de olor. Sería fácil para ellos.

-Estaba buscando la playa.- dijo una vez nos detuvimos en la cima de un pino gigante.

-Este no es el lugar correcto. Nos están siguiendo, debemos perderlos antes de poder tocar tierra firme- comenté, soltando su mano y viéndola a la cara. Tenía unos pantalones verdes, una blusa a cuadros y unos zapatos altos. Vaya ropa para cazar.

-¿Y si sólo nos salimos de su terreno y ya?- preguntó.

-No funciona así- suspiré- ya invadimos sus tierras, ya tienen el derecho de matarnos.

Ella me miró y suspiró también.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó. Era una muy buena pregunta. Estaba buscando la forma, debía pensar en algún sitio que ellos no pudiesen llegar como lobos. Quizá si intentásemos correr hasta Washington, si no nos alcanzaban en el camino podríamos hacerlo.

-Deberíamos ir a la playa- dijo ella de repente. La miré confundido.

-No es hora de pensar en la playa- dije algo molesto. ¿No estaba consciente de que podíamos morir?

-Ellos no nadan cuando están transformados, si llegamos a la playa podemos perdernos en el agua y llegar a alguna orilla segura- explicó. Aquella era una buena idea.

-Está bien, vamos- dije, mientras seguíamos corriendo por la copa de los arboles. Podríamos haber seguido así si lo arboles no hubiesen comenzado a descender en tamaño y a espaciarse cada vez más. Era imposible pasar del uno al otro sin tener que tocar tierra primero.

Saltábamos a un punto de apoyo y volvíamos a trepar. Así lo hicimos hasta que el primer lobo apareció a nuestra derecha. El muy hijo de puta era rápido y saltaba casi tan alto como nosotros. Unos segundos de diferencia separaban al perro de los talones de ella.

Rama tras rama. Roca tras roca. Victoria y yo esquivábamos obstáculos como si fuéramos parte de un video juego, y debía admitir que estábamos bastante sincronizados.

El aire se ponía cada vez más denso y una lluvia amenazaba con caer. Eso podría darnos ventaja sobre los lobos que peleaban contra la humedad del piso pero a la vez nos quitaría visibilidad.

Seguíamos corriendo, con el maldito lobo a nuestras espaldas. Luego apareció el otro. Fue a mi lado izquierdo y no lo vi venir en absoluto. Abrió sus fauces y se dispuso a atacar, muy obviamente, a Victoria, quién parecía ser el objetivo de todos los asaltos.

Victoria se dispuso a darle una patada en el hocico, sin embargo este se prendió de su tobillo y la hizo caer.

Me abalancé sobre él, mientras el que se encontraba a nuestra derecha se abalanzó sobre mí. Victoria con sus manos estranguló al que se encontraba mordiendo su pie hasta que la dejó ir, mientras yo golpeaba al que tenía a mis espaldas. Venían más, cuatro o cinco quizá, ya esos serían muchos para nosotros dos, sobre todo si ya ella se encontraba herida.

-Vamos- dije agarrándola y montándola sobre mi espalda. Ella se encajó perfectamente en mi cintura, mientras su pie herido sangraba el líquido viscoso que conocíamos como veneno.

Seguí avanzando, corriendo, hasta que llegamos a la costa. Era campo abierto, si alguno de ellos estaba esperando seríamos presa fácil, nada en que trepar, nada donde escondernos.

-Muy bien, agárrate fuerte- anuncié mientras corría en dirección al mar. Los tres o cuatro que venían muy atrás alcanzaron una ventaja excepcional una vez en la arena y estaban respirándonos en la nuca. Saltar, saltar, correr, saltar.

-Agárrame la pierna herida- dijo Victoria en algún momento. Eso hice y ella de inmediato descolgó la pierna buena y golpeó a un lobo que se venía directo encima de mí.

Yo no tenía tiempo para pensar en cualquier cosa que pasara a mis espaldas sin embargo Victoria lo hacía bien.

Diez pasos…

-Ya vamos a llegar, ¡¿puedes nadar?- pregunté. Ella asintió con un leve sonido.

Cinco pasos. Más lobos. Ocho o nueve.

Tres pasos. Nos rodeaban.

Un paso. Agua.

Nadar, Nadar… ¿Victoria?

Estaba golpeando un lobo con su puño mientras otro trataba de hacerla caer por el lado derecho. Esa vez fue mi turno de golpearlo y seguir avanzando mar adentro.

El agua estaba en mis rodillas.

-¡Sumérgete y nada!- le dije. Ella se sumergió mientras yo trataba de quitarme de encima al último perro que al parecer, no temía al agua.

Una vez comencé a nadar sentí un alivio. Abrí los ojos y la veía apoyada a una roca sin moverse. Su cabello seguía flotando, esta vez en cámara lenta, mientras con sus manos sostenía su pierna.

No estábamos ni muy profundos ni muy lejos de la orilla, necesitábamos avanzar hasta llegar a un sitio neutral donde poder resurgir.

Ella sonreía. Le gustaba el mar por lo que podía ver.

Tomé su mano para que me siguiera. Nadamos a rededor de veinte minutos hasta que decidí asomar mi cabeza. Estábamos a la orilla de un acantilado, grandes rocas afiladas se alzaban.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que pude pensar, mientras ella también resurgía del agua.

-Creo que debo lamerme el pie- contestó. La miré extrañado.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Nos lo enseño Grazzie cuando éramos neófitas, debemos inyectar veneno en la herida para que se cure más rápido.- contestó, tratando de alzar la pierna sin éxito. Tendría que ser contorsionista de circo para poder llegar el tobillo hasta su boca en semejante posición.

-Yo puedo ayudarte cuando lleguemos a tierra- le ofrecí. Ella me miraba sospechosa.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó. Allí iba con su preguntadera de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no?- dije y ella se encogió de hombros. Se tocaba el pie, parecía que le dolía.

-Te cargaré hasta que encontremos tierra firme.

Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para que me dejara cargarla. Ella se tensó. Parecía no saber cómo estar cerca de mí. Tomé su mano. Ella no cedió.

-Está bien, solo trato de que no te esfuerces mucho- susurré.

Ella se acurrucó más contra la roca a su espalda. ¿Sería posible que me tuviese miedo?

Yo solo estaba tratando de ser amable, lo juro. No había ninguna intención oculta detrás de mi oferta, por lo menos nos además de querer salir del agua rápido. Sin embargo el agua me atraía hacia ella, y yo todavía agarraba su mano. Ella no se quería mover, pero tampoco me soltaba. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Quedarme allí toda la vida?

-Debemos irnos- volví a decir, despacio, a su oído.-Sólo déjate llevar, yo nos pondré a salvo a ambos.

La miré nuevamente a los ojos, había desconfianza, pero sobre todo miedo. Creía que la podrían herir nuevamente. Estaba maravillado con su capacidad de pasar de guerrera a damisela en apuros de un segundo a otro.

Ella seguía inmóvil, pero seguía apretando mi mano. Yo me acerqué mucho más, casi que recostándome a ella, como fundiéndonos, y me sentí increíblemente excitado (la chica era increíblemente hermosa, lo raro hubiese sido que no hubiese reaccionado ante ella).

Fui a decir alguna otra cosa sin sentido a su oído cuando por un solo instante nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, una conexión más allá de toda explicación pareció abrirse entre los dos, y mis labios rosaron los suyos.

Fue un simple contacto que nos dejó paralizados. Una fuerte corriente atravesó mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y de repente comenzó a respirar rápidamente y a tocar su cabeza. Se movía de un lado para otro con movimientos violentos y su expresión se transformó. Una mueca se posó en aquel rostro que por unos segundos me pareció el de un ángel, para transfigurarse en la cara de un demonio.

-James… tu… Los Cullen, Bella…- empezó a murmurar sin sentido, hasta que se fijó de nuevo en mí- ¡Tu lo mataste!

Victoria había regresado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Espero que les guste a todos y por favor comenten...**

Jasper POV

No podía estar en paz. Sentía que algo grande se acercaba, era una sensación inexplicable. Quería hablar con Edward, sobre todo para disculparme. Era mi mejor amigo, cuando estas discusiones sucedían sentía que perdía una parte de mí. Independientemente de todo, el me entendía.

Sin embargo tenía razón para estar molesto, No le había dicho que eso había sucedido. No era porque sintiese que había algo que ocultar, era más bien que no sabía cómo decirlo. "Verás, le revelé a tu ex pareja información que sólo debías darle tu, porque… ¿Cómo te explico? Cree que me gusta y no quiero verla triste" Esa sería mi perdición. Sin embargo creía que a él no le incomodaría en absoluto.

Si hablásemos de Victoria, bueno… eso ya era harina de otro costal. Este mismo día en la cafetería ambos estaban conversando, y aunque quizá no se decían mucho su lenguaje corporal era un libro abierto. Las emociones de el estaban por todos lados, sentimientos de cariño y lujuria era irradiados y no precisamente para la parte de la mesa en donde Bella y Emmett conversaban sobre football.

Y aunque quizá Victoria se hacía la desinteresada por todo, una vez Edward hablaba toda su atención era para él. Allí había algo, obviamente, pero no quise comentarlo.

Quería que él mismo me lo dijera, quería que me explicara cómo pasó de odiarla y creer que era una bruja malvada a sentir esa especie de devoción y pasión que provenía ahora de él. Sin embargo ya no confiaba en mí, la había cagado y tendría que enmendar mi error de alguna forma.

-Hola- dijo Bella Swan desde la ventana, dañando todos mis planes inmediatos de encontrar a Edward y hablar con él. Maldita sea, dañó cualquier cosa que yo pensase hacer durante la vida entera si me pedía que me quedase con ella.

-Hola, adelante- dije haciendo un gesto para que entrara a mi habitación. Comencé a sentirme extrañamente nervioso. ¡Compórtate como hombre, Withlock!

-¿estabas ocupado? Parecía que ibas a algún lado- preguntó.

-Para nada, estaba pensando en Edward- contesté tratando de ser lo más ambiguo posible.

-Yo también estaba pensando en él- ok, esta era la parte donde todos mis sueños se desmoronaban, Bella ya había caído ante los encantos de mi hermano. Después de todo lo que los había unido alguna vez tendría que seguir existiendo.

Suspiré.

-¿Quieres que te de su número? No creo que llegue pronto- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir tratando de no sonar celoso. Obviamente sonaba como un pelmazo.

-¿Estás loco?- se echó a reír.-Lo digo porque quizá el sepa donde esta Val… salió hace ya un buen rato supuestamente a tratar de encontrar alguna playa donde nadar y pues…

-¿estás preocupada de que algo le pueda ocurrir?- pregunté conteniendo un tono sarcástico. Victoria era un vampiro, lo peor que podría pasar sería que saliera el sol más de lo normal y alguien la viese.

-No, tonto… estoy preocupada de que algo le pueda ocurrir a _otra gente_-dijo, recalcando las palabras.

-ohh… ¿problemas de autocontrol?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Aquello era perfecto, mi hermano el masacra-campistas y la pelirroja incontrolable podrían estar juntos, matando quién sabe a quién.

-Ella lo ha intentado, es solo que… bueno, creemos que en su otra vida como vampiro no era precisamente vegetariana- afirmó- y para ella siempre suele ser complicado estar tan cerca de los humanos.

-Me imagino, todos hemos pasado por eso de todas formas- dije- Yo tuve mis épocas en las que no podía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire porque me volvía loco

-Te entiendo, me sucedió una vez transformada… solo una vez. Estaba tan confiada de que lo tenía todo bajo control…- una sombra se posó en su cara.

-¿Cuántos fueron?- pregunté. Estaba curioso de cómo había sido para Bella aquella transición.

-Uno solo.

-Pero no fue tan malo

-Tenía tres meses, era un bebé- dijo con un tono casual pero sus emociones indicaban que estaba llena de remordimiento.

-No es tan malo- comenté tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Claro que era malo. Ni yo en toda mi monstruosidad había caído así de bajo, sin embargo no se lo iba a decir.

-¿Estas de broma? Fue horroroso… sin embargo ya pasó y estoy muy preocupada por el futuro de cualquier humano que se tropiece con Val estando sola.

-Quizá no lo está- dije con cierta sospecha en la voz. Ella me miró y arqueó una ceja.

-Yo sé que no lo está, por eso he venido- comentó sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Por qué crees que están juntos?- pregunté

-Por Dios, ¿yo era la única sentada en la cafetería esta mañana? Se susurraban para que nadie más escuchase las dos palabras que se decían, se miraban a los ojos constantemente, el leguaje corporal… por Dios, ¡incluso lo tiene anotado en su pared!

¿La pared?

-¿de qué hablas?

-A donde quiera que Val va, su cuarto siempre es un mural lleno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, normalmente siempre son preguntas de su pasado… casi nunca ha puesto nada diferente a eso o letras de canciones- comentó Bella con cierta amargura- ni siquiera a nosotros…

-¿Y Edward está en su pared?- pregunté sorprendido. Quizá la conexión era mayor de lo que pensé.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Como sea, yo se que ellos deben estar juntos, sólo quería revisar si de casualidad él no te dijo para donde iban exactamente- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Lastimosamente Edward y yo no estamos hablando mucho en estos días- dije casi que automáticamente. A Bella aquello no le debía interesar, sin embargo se sentó a mi lado y me preguntó:

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, creo que la llegada de ustedes ha causado un poco de resentimiento.- comenté.

-¿nosotros? ¿Qué tenemos que ver con ustedes? ¿Es aquello que me dijiste de que otros miembros de tu familia sabían de mi?- hizo pregunta tras pregunta.

-mira, creo que no debiéramos hablar de esto ahora, quizá debamos ir por…

Y en ese instante Edward apareció en mi ventana. Sus ojos estaban enloquecidos y sus ropas mojadas y arañadas. Algo había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté

-¿No estabas con Val?- Preguntó Bella.

Entonces Edward anunció:

-Sácala de aquí, Victoria volvió…

Victoria's POV

Era bueno cuando no recordaba nada. Cuando estar viva y estar con mi familia era lo único que había. Incluso cuando Edward Cullen me había rescatado del agua y me había atraído hacia sí. Sí, aquello estuvo bien por los cinco segundos que duró. Todo estuvo bien durante los cincuenta años que pasaron. Pero ahora todo era confuso.

Me vi en el agua, sus labios, los míos y de repente ¡BAM! Las imágenes. No todo, por supuesto, pero sí lo más importante. James, Laurent, Bella Swan, la masacre de Indiana, el año en que aprendí a amar el mar, cuando fui bailarina de cabaret, Inglaterra y mi padre. No era todo, pero era mucho.

Lo había deseado con tanta fuerza, volver a ser yo, quien quiera que fuese y cómo me llamase que no pensé en que quizá aquella persona ya no encajaría con quién yo era ahora. Todo daba vueltas. James. Quería venganza, había jurado que la encontraría y la mataría. Había jurado que todos perecerían en mis manos, el grandote, el rubio, el que leía la mente, la pitonisa, la odiosa, el médico. Todos los que estaban en el maldito bosque aquel día jugando baseball. Todos tendrían que morir desparramados ante la cruz en la cual atornillaría a Bella Swan.

Yo había planeado eso, pero no recordaba haberlo ejecutado. _Obviamente no lo hiciste bien, lo que sea que hayas planeado. Ella está aquí, viva como un vampiro, ellos siguen aquí siendo una familia y tu… tienes tus recuerdos. _

Todo se abalanzaba sobre mí como las olas de aquel mar en el que me encontraba hacía poco y en el cual casi pierdo la vida. _Edward Cullen salvó tu vida. _Vaya ironía.

Bella Swan. Mi hermana. Había dos realidades que se enfrentaban en mi mente. La historia incompleta por donde lo había dejado (Mi venganza hacia los Cullen) y lo que había tenido en estos últimos años (Ser una DeLuca). Bella hacía parte de ambas. Los Cullen también, pero ellos habían aparecido hacía unos cuantos días, aquello no importaba.

Mi hermana, sin embargo… La amaba. No cabía duda de ello. Era mi familia, lo había sido por mucho tiempo, me había apoyado cuando lo necesité, cuando me sentí débil y tonta, Cuando quería irme lejos para encontrarme. Ella siempre estuvo ahí.

Ahora veía otra cara de ella diferente. La humana patética cuya existencia había matado a James.

James… era curioso cómo había olvidado su presencia y ahora que aparecía lejano y distante entendía mucho. Bella siempre decía que yo tenía alma de viuda, siempre pasando por alto los avances de cualquier hombre que se me insinuara. Siempre tan metida en mis asuntos. Siempre con un dolor en el corazón. Ahora lo entendía.

Era James el que me dolía no recordar. Era él a quién me había aferrado tanto que no sabía cómo alejar aún cuando no lo recordaba.

Me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué hacer? Sentía ganas de matar a Bella tanto como de contarle que ya había recuperado mi memoria y contarle lo que sabía de ella. ¿Qué sabía en realidad? Nada.

Era una humana a quién uno de ellos protegía. Até cabos. La rubia y el alto. La pitonisa y Jasper. Edward y… ella. Sentí una especie de punzada en el corazón. ¿Por qué me molestaba? _Por que hasta hace dos horas estabas a su lado sintiéndote como una tonta cuando te agarraba la mano._

¿Sería posible que todo esto estuviese pasando? ¿Qué Edward Cullen en realidad estuviese tratando de conquistarme cuando su "gran amor" se encontraba justo en sus narices? ¿Qué pasaba con Jasper y ella entonces?

Ella no sabía nada, no tendría por qué saber que estaba con el hermano equivocado. Pero ellos sí. Ellos sabían y deliberadamente comenzaron a jugar con nosotras.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Edward aquel día "No creí que fueras tu… Quería esperar que fuera verdad". No, había habido una conexión real, él había tratado de decírmelo... sobre mi pasado. ¡_Se quedó malditamente corto!_

Sentía la rabia aflorar de nuevo. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Peor aún ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería lastimar a Bella y sin embargo sentía que quería darle una paliza. Igual a Edward y al resto de su familia. ¿Qué hay de mi familia? ¿Qué saben ellos?

Corrí en dirección a mi casa. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería tomar mis posesiones más preciadas (un peine en forma de mariposa, con diamantes incrustados, regalo de mi padre; el cristal en forma de colmillo que James me había dado que siempre me guindaba en el cuello hasta que perdí la memoria) y salir corriendo a algún lugar donde despejarme.

No quería ver a nadie. Y la última persona que debía toparse en mi camino era Bella. O Edward en su defecto.

-Val, ¿Qué sucede?- irrumpió mi madre en mi cuarto, una vez sintió el alboroto que estaba formando, buscando mis objetos.

-No me llamo Val, me llamo Victoria- dije en tono grosero. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, si acaso de salvarme de aquel incendio que no recordaba todavía. Sin embargo todo lo que podía sentir o hacer era destilar veneno hacía todas las direcciones posibles. Mi madre estaba en el camino, mi madre pagaría también. Esa era la forma en que la vieja Victoria actuaba. Y ella se estaba apoderando de mí, poco a poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…? Ohhh- una mirada de comprensión se asomó en su rostro. Quizá había estado esperando aquel momento en que mis recuerdos volvieran.

-Me voy, no me esperes en un buen rato- exclamé. No quería tratarla mal pero necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿para dónde vas?- preguntó preocupada.

-No sé, no interesa… dile a Bella que no me busque, que la va a pasar mal si la llego a ver- advertí. Mi madre seguía inmóvil.

-No te voy a impedir que te vayas, sólo quiero que recuerdes que hemos sido tu familia durante todos estos años, y aquí estaremos si decides volver… incluso ella estará aquí- dijo en tono maternal.

No presté atención y tomé mis cosas.

-Y recuerda aquel refugio que tenemos en el desierto de Nevada…- oí decir cuando saltaba por la ventana. Era un buen sitio para empezar mi retiro. Volteé con nostalgia al hogar que estaba abandonando y pensé en James nuevamente. Él era la razón por la cual necesitaba irme y él me daría la fuerza para avanzar sin ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper's POV

Bella estaba agitada y confusa. Sus emociones iban y venían, pero las que alcanzaba a leer no eran buenas. Estaba también enojada porque nadie le explicaba qué pasaba. Habíamos decidido dejar que se quedara, sabíamos que Victoria no llegaría a una casa llena de vampiros poderosos por sí sola. De volver lo haría con un ejército.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es Victoria? ¿De qué hablaban?- preguntaba mientras Carlisle, Edward y Esme hablaban en el estudio.

-Ya te contaremos- respondí un poco enojado de tener que estar cuidándola cuando me sentía con derecho a estar en el lugar donde se estaban tomando las decisiones. Bella no era una carga, era solo que quería saber cómo se manejaría la situación.

-Quiero irme ya a mi casa, esto no me gusta.- advirtió. Yo pasé un brazo rodeándola por la cintura. Pretendía que fuese un gesto amistoso para que se calmara, sin embargo la única cosa que sentí fue como todo su cuerpo se tensó. Quizá no le gustaba el contacto físico.

Retiré la mano antes de enviarle sentimientos positivos de tranquilidad.

-Lo siento, estoy algo… confundida- dijo disculpándose por la reacción natural de su cuerpo al roce con una persona desconocida.

-Está bien, ambos estamos un poco tensos- la tranquilicé.- Ya sabrás todo solo necesitamos organizarnos bien para explicarte con claridad.

-¡¿Qué tengo que ver yo con nada?- exclamó.

-ya lo sabrás, no te preocupes esto será un poco menos extraño una vez sepas- dije nuevamente. Ella se quedó sentada meditando.

-¿Por qué no me dices tú?- preguntó.

-Por que no es lo que me corresponde hacer- suspiré. Aquello estaba resultando terriblemente complejo. No quería que se sintiera sola e indefensa como en aquel momento su expresión hacía ver.

En un momento la puerta del estudio se abrió y salieron Edward y Carlisle con cara de preocupación.

-Muy bien, creo que es la hora- dijo Carlisle a Bella- Que mal educado, soy Carlisle.

Se estrecharon las manos. Bella no dejaba de mirar a Edward.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó altiva.

-Con mucho gusto te lo explicaremos todo en el estudio… es un lugar bastante privado- dijo nuestro padre. Bella entró inmediatamente.

-¿Quieres estar allí?- preguntó Edward. Me encogí de hombros.

-Creo que sería justo, su poder nos serviría para tranquilizarla- dijo Carlisle. Asentí con la cabeza y entre al gran salón.

Bella estaba sentada en un sofá de dos puestos. A su lado Esme. Edward prosiguió a coger una silla y Carlisle detrás de su escritorio como el patriarca que era.

-Muy bien, Bella, quiero comenzar diciendo de que la razón por no hacer esto antes era por estar seguros de que en realidad sí fueses tu- comenzó Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no habría de ser yo?- preguntó Bella

-Porque creíamos que estabas muerta.- habló Edward. Bella lo miró, parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.

-Habiendo dicho esto, dejemos que sea Edward quien cuente la historia.

Bella solo miraba. Yo contuve la respiración.

-Todo comenzó hace más de cincuenta años. Tú eras una humana que vivía en Phoenix con su madre. Algunos cambios en tu familia hicieron que vinieras a Forks, con tu padre, Charlie. Nosotros ya vivíamos aquí hacia unos cuantos años.- Edward hizo un pausa y miró a Carlisle- Una vez te conocí en el primer día de clases tu sangre me cantó. Era insoportable para mí estar alrededor tuyo. Sin embargo me sentí atraído al no poder leer tu mente…

-¿Cómo que leer mentes? ¿Puedes tú…? Ahh- Bella estaba sorprendida, sin embargo permaneció callada después de aquella interrupción.

-Sí, ese es mi poder. En fin, había algo en ti que me lo impedía, y eso me causó una curiosidad que luego se convirtió en atracción…- Por la cara tanto de Bella como de Edward a ninguno de los dos le gustaba por donde iba encaminada la historia.

-terminamos teniendo un romance muy…- estaba buscando un adjetivo- adolescente.

El adjetivo no fue el mejor. Bella seguía como en una especie de estado de shock.

-Un año después de eso, pasó algo en mi casa el día de tu cumpleaños… Tú te cortaste y tu sangre se derramó y Jasper perdió el control y bueno, la cosa estuvo algo dramática.

-¿Jasper me… mordió?- preguntó tímida.

-No, para nada. Jasper en realidad tenía muy poco tiempo de estar en la dieta vegetariana y simplemente reaccionó. Alice, su entonces esposa, lo calmó y no pasó a mayores- comentó ligeramente. Agradecí el gesto de no ponerle grandes arandelas al asunto y de mencionar que Alice era mi ex.

-Sin embargo, aquello me dio una visión muy clara de las cosa como estaban. Mi mundo siempre sería un peligro para ti y no podía dejar que aquello afectase tu vida humana. Yo no quería convertirte, no quería que perdieras tu alma, que fueras un monstruo…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó tristemente. Casi como si pudiese recordar.

-Terminamos. Te dije que nos iríamos de la ciudad y así fue.- contó Edward- sin embargo yo te amaba todavía… te amaba demasiado. Recibimos una noticia de que en Forks había pasado un incendio y luego que habías muerto en él. Yo no podía con la culpa y quise morir, así que fui a los Volturi para que me mataran.

"Sin embargo Alice, mi hermana, me salvó. Conservaría mi vida a cambio de entregarse a sí misma a la guardia. Ellos siempre la habían querido a ella por sus poderes de ver el futuro, y eso hizo, desintegrando su matrimonio con Jasper. A mí me encerraron por muchos años sin cabeza y el resto es historia.

Esme sostenía la mano de Bella, mientras ella sólo se miraba los zapatos.

-¿Quién es Victoria?- preguntó finalmente. Edward cerró los ojos.

-Victoria era la pareja de un vampiro que se encaprichó contigo. Quería drenarte a toda costa, era un cazador. Casi te mata pero logramos acabar con él. Victoria lo sobrevivió y juró venganza hacia nosotros y sobre todo hacia ti.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Viene ahora por mi?- preguntó asustada. Me pareció curioso.

-No sabemos donde esta o si viene por ti. Lo único que sabemos es que de alguna forma logró llegar a ti el día del incendio… y fue rescatada por Graziella y Mario igual que tu. Sin memoria…

Bella lanzó un chillido. Como un grito ahogado. Su cara cambió de expresión totalmente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Val es…?

Carlisle y Edward asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Edward estaba con ella en el bosque, rescatándola de ser atacada por unos hombres lobo de la zona cuando al parecer recordó todo… o por lo menos a James su pareja y lo que habíamos hecho para protegerte- interrumpió Carlisle.

Bella se había cubierto la cara con las manos con gesto como si llorase.

-Tengo que volver a casa, tengo que encontrarla y decirle que no fue mi culpa- murmuraba Bella.

-Quizá no sea lo más conveniente ahora- dijo Edward

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Que hayamos estado enamorados o lo que sea hace mil años no te da derecho a opinar en nada… ¡tú la dejaste ir!

Edward miró con expresión cansada y melancólica. La mejor de sus caras. Yo le envié tranquilidad para ver si se calmaba.

-Yo intenté que se quedara pero ella simplemente huyó, traté de seguirla pero me llevaba mucha ventaja- dijo en tono culpable.

-¡No sirves para nada!- le gritó Bella nuevamente. Toda aquella rabia la estaba matando, no sabía controlarla y yo no podía manipularla, se estaba volviendo resistente.

-Un momento, Bella, eso es completamente innecesario- volvió a decir Carlisle- No hay necesidad de tratar así a Edward cuando lo que tratamos de hacer es arreglar la situación. Sabemos que es su deber encontrar a Victoria antes de que haga algo…

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Creen que va a venir a atacarme? ¡Es mi hermana!

-Me temo Bella que ahora que sus recuerdos han vuelto puede que ya no signifiques tanto para ella…- dije yo, finalmente. Bella estaba en estado de negación.

-¡Ustedes no saben nada de lo que ella y yo hemos vivido juntas! ¡NADA! Yo la encontraré y les demostraré que no es así, ella no es así- dijo y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el bosque.

-Jasper, síguela y asegúrate de que llegue a salvo.- ordenó Edward.

-Me debes una gigante- le dije.

-Ambos sabemos que no… yo sé lo que pasa en tu mente, Jazz, tú querías salir corriendo detrás antes de que yo mismo siquiera lo pensara…- comentó con una media sonrisa- de sentimientos y otras cosas complicada hablaremos otro día, tu primero protégela…

_¿Vas a buscar a Victoria? _Pregunté en mi mente.

-Lo intentaré- me aseguró y con eso salí de nuestra casa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar :) cualquier sugerencia o inquietud pueden hacermela saber. Para mis lectores mejicanos, visité Monterrey y lo amé con toda mi alma y se a ciencia cierta que su país es hermoso y que la mayoria de sus pueblos son pintorescos y agradables, sin embargo, por razones de atmosfera y eso, la locación en la que ambienté la segunda parte del capitulo no es la mejor. Espero disculpen si sienten que tal descripción no hace justicia, pero repito, fue solo como imaginé que debía ser para mi historia. Mexico rocks!**

Edward's POV

Narrar aquella historia había sido para mí como remover la tierra encima de una tumba. Bella había estado impactada y confundida por todo lo que había dicho y había descargado toda la rabia que tenía represada contra mí y sin embargo, sentía que todavía faltaba mucho más. Ni siquiera alcancé a disculparme por haber sido un idiota y terminarla, aún cuando sospechaba que a ella no le interesaría. Era su hermana a quien ella quería alcanzar y lastimosamente para ella aquella puerta estaba fuera de sus límites.

Jasper estaba con ella ahora seguramente, confortándola y dejando que llorase sobre su hombro. Definitivamente la quería. Una punzada de enojo me atravesó. Bella en aquellos momentos no era mi prioridad pero algún día tendría que hablar con ella… y con él y tendría que confrontar aquella incómoda situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Pero no sería hoy.

Llamé a Jasper a su celular.

-¿Todavía están en su casa?- pregunté.

-No, estamos en camino a Hawaii, Bella cree que Victoria puede estar allá.

Hawaii podría ser una buena pista, a Victoria le gustaba nadar, sin embargo no creía que fuera ese el sitio que ella escogería para irse a reflexionar o a tramar un plan malévolo.

-Cuídala, por favor- le pedí. Jasper asintió y dijo que hablaríamos luego.

Me encaminé a la casa DeLuca. Necesitaba hablar con Graziella.

Toqué la puerta y Mario salió a recibirme, como siempre.

-¿Qué deseas? Valerie no está.- se apresuró a decir.

-No es ella a quien busco. Vengo a hablar con Graziella- dije en voz alta asegurándome que si ella estaba ahí me escucharía.

-Ella no se encuentra en disposición para…

-¡Déjalo pasar, Mario!- interrumpió la voz de la mujer desde el fondo de la casa.

Mario pareció molesto por la contradicción a sus deseos pero hizo lo que le habían ordenado.

Seguí hasta la habitación donde Grazzi parecía siempre estar y la encontré cabizbaja y meditabunda. Era una especie de estudio lleno de mapas y fotos del mundo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, señor Cullen?- preguntó en tono desalentado, como quién corre una maratón sólo para descubrir que no hay un premio al final.

-Sé lo que está sucediendo, Graziella, se lo difícil que debe ser todo esto para usted, pero necesito que me dé una pista de donde encontrar a Victoria

Graziella parecía cansada, aunque aquello no era posible. Estaba recostada en un amplio sillón de color oliva y la luz de una lámpara alumbraba su rostro.

-Bella y su hermano están camino a Hawaii, creen que allí puede estar… podría empezar por ahí…-dijo con voz calmada.

-Victoria no estará en Hawaii, yo lo sé Grazzi, y creo que usted lo sabe también. Ella está pasando por una situación difícil y no creo que la playa y miles de turistas sea exactamente lo que tuviese en mente…

Grazzie me miró por un largo rato, como estudiándome.

-¿Por qué quiere encontrarla, señor Cullen?- preguntó.

No sabía que responder ya que ni yo mismo sabía la razón.

-Me interesa- fue lo único que logré decir.

-A Bella también le interesa, a mí también me interesa, es mi hija, no significa que ir detrás de ella sea lo correcto- comentó.

-No es lo mismo. Usted no la entiende, no la conoció en aquella época y Bella en estos momentos es más su enemiga que su amiga… Yo soy…

-¿Qué, señor Cullen? Cuénteme qué es lo que es usted para mi hija, por favor, ilumíneme con su sabiduría y deme una razón para decirle donde está. Deme una razón para dejarlo entrometerse en mi familia de semejante forma, dígame quién es usted para ella

-El culpable- revelé. Era como me sentía, culpable de toda aquella locura.-Es a mí a quien quiere. No es a Bella, ahora le ama y es su hermana, no es a mi familia, apenas y los recuerda. Ella me quiere matar a mí, por haber matado a su pareja.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar.

-Siempre supe que esto iba a volver por ella… su pasado, lo que fuera que estaba buscando antes de aquel incendio. Siempre quise evitarlo, quise que fuera feliz, que fuera un vampiro normal, que encontrase una pareja que la amase y recorriera el mundo con el…

-¡Yo puedo darle eso! Si ella me mata tendrá la venganza que quiere, no volverá a matar a Bella, sentirá vengada a su pareja, no necesitará hacer más daño

-¿Morir? ¿Quiere morir para que Valerie sea… libre? No es algo que me suene muy realista, señor Cullen- dijo ofuscada. No creía que yo decía la verdad, que no me interesaba morir por darle paz a todos.

-En todos estos años lo único que he sido es una carga para mi familia, vivimos con el peso de haber dejado morir a Bella y alejar a nuestra hermana Alice, ahora viviremos con el peso de haber acabado con su familia… y con la penosa tarea de tener que matar a Victoria si viene a vengarse de todos. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero otro final triste.

Grazzie seguía pensativa.

-No me convence mucho su argumento, señor Cullen, pero debe estar realmente muy preocupado por ella para querer enfrentarse a la idea de "morir" para salvarla. Me parece digno y esa es una cualidad rara en estos días pero necesaria para este tipo de situaciones…

Dejó aquella última frase caer como una hoja que salta lentamente de su rama.

-Ella está herida y yo sé de eso… déjeme ayudarla- supliqué.

-Muy bien, pero no puede informar a Bella de esto, me temo que correría peligro si llegasen a encontrarse- al fin cedió- Hay una cabaña que tenemos en la mitad del desierto de nevada, yo alcancé a recomendárselo antes de irse y ella pareció aceptar. Está tan retirado de carreteras o civilización que es perfecto para nosotros.

Asentí y le agradecí por la información.

-Señor Cullen… tráigala de vuelta, no se preocupe si tiene que morir en el intento, sólo haga que vuelva. Ella, Bella y Mario son todo lo que tengo.

Volví a asentir y fui en dirección a mi casa, necesitaba empacar una pequeña maleta con todo lo necesario. Iría al maldito desierto a traer a Victoria a casa, así me costara la vida.

Alice's POV

¡Vaya que hacía calor en Méjico! No era cómo si yo sudase o algo por el estilo, pero de haber tenido glándulas sebáceas me habría derretido. Habíamos llegado Riley, Dexter (el detective de la guardia) y yo a un pequeño pueblo en la frontera entre México y Texas (que parecía mas o menos el fin del mundo) en busca de aquella pequeña ratica conocida como Bree Tanner.

Dexter había hecho un buen trabajo localizándola tanto a ella como Diego y todo parecía indicar que llevaban una vida tranquila (y calurosa) en un pequeño pueblo en donde trabajaban como dueños de un bar. Con aquel sol tan condenadamente brillante no me explicaba cómo no levantaban sospechas.

-Este pueblo está casi desierto, a nadie le importa que solo los vean salir de noche- comentó Dexter.

A pesar de que aquella locación merecía que nuestra ropa fuera algo más ligera, los tres íbamos cubiertos de pies a cabeza, con grandes sombreros que cubrían nuestra cara y grandes gafas de sol.

-Muy bien, acabemos rápido con esto, tengo que volver a Volterra lo antes posible, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que no estoy en el continente- comenté.

Dexter no había especificado lo suficiente al decir que el pueblo estaba "casi desierto". Eran unas cuantas calles polvorosas y grises, con unas cuantas edificaciones en cemento o madera. No había un alma allí, y si la había no salía de día.

-éste es- dijo finalmente Dexter, deteniéndose en una casa algo destartalada y mohosa con un letrero que rezaba "Sangre Dorada". ¡Vaya nombre ingenioso para un bar dirigido por vampiros!

-tocaré- dijo Riley en tono desesperado. Era más que obvio que se sentía incómodo en aquel sitio. Acostumbrado desde hacía tanto a los lujos que la vida Volturi le daba, Riley y aquel sitio eran como el agua y el aceite.

A decir verdad, cualquier _humano _ y aquel sitio tan inhóspito eran incompatibles.

Al cabo de unos segundos de tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta Riley decidió rodear la casa y forzar una entrada en la parte de atrás.

La cosa funcionó. Entramos con cautela pero siempre gritando el nombre de Diego, advirtiéndole que estábamos allí. Era una casa oscura que sonaba con cada paso que dabas.

Nadie respondió por alrededor de veinte minutos, y justo cuando empezábamos a perder las esperanzas, una chica bajó las escaleras y nos miró con sorpresa.

-Lo siento, estábamos algo ocupados… ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?- preguntó. No parecía tener más de quince años y llevaba solo una especie de bata de dormir. Era pálida y sus ojos eran rojos. Concordaba con la descripción que me habían dado. Estaba al frente de Bree Tanner.

_continuará en el próximo capitulo :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**De nuevo Gracias por leer y comentar :) Este capítulo contiene un avance considerable en la relación de Bella y Jasper... nada sexual, todavía... lo siento T-T (pero lo habrá les aseguro)**

_No parecía tener más de quince años y llevaba solo una especie de bata de dormir. Era pálida y sus ojos eran rojos. Concordaba con la descripción que me habían dado. Estaba al frente de Bree Tanner._

-Somos de la guardia Volturi- se apresuró a decir Riley. La chica dio un paso atrás dubitativa.

-Pero las razones de la visita es bastante informal… Mi esposo está buscando reencontrase con un viejo amigo, Diego- aclaré.

-¿Amigo? Diego no tiene amigos.

-Quizá tu me recuerdes…- dijo Riley quitándose las gafas y el sombrero.

La pequeña vampira lo miró curiosa y luego abrió la boca para llamar a Diego.

-Diego, ¡Riley está aquí!- exclamó mientras no despegaba la vista de mi esposo.

-¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Con la guardia Volturi?...- preguntó con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Ya te lo explicaremos todo- dijo Riley en tono conciliador mientras Diego aparecía por la escalera.

Era un tipo de complexión atlética y morena con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Riley? ¿Qué demonios…?- profirió unas cuantas maldiciones y se acercó y se dieron un apretón de manos. Mi esposo estaba incómodo, se le notaba. Obviamente no estaba tan preparado como creía para enfrentar a su pasado.

-Diego, te presento a mi esposa, Alice Cullen, jefa de la Guardia Volturi y a Dexter, otro miembro de la familia- Diego estrechó mi mano y saludó apenado a Dexter con una media sonrisa. Estaba pasando todo justo como lo había visto en la visión de aquella noche que decidí venir a buscarlos.

-Esta es Bree, cómo recordarás- presentó el muchacho. Bree estaba algo reacia a las introducciones. No confiaba en nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?- preguntó cortésmente pero firme.

Le hice una señal para que hablara. Confiaban más en el que en mí, yo era una extraña, una intrusa. Dexter estaba sentado en un sofá fingiendo que no estaba allí.

-En realidad Diego, he venido por algo muy concreto… He venido por Bree- dijo mi esposo.-Queremos hacerle unas preguntas acerca de la última vez que la vi con vida.

Bree abrió mucho los ojos como asustada.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Riley- comentó la chica en voz muy baja.

-En realidad son solo unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo que viste cuando te mandé a hablar con… Victoria- explicó. Bree parecía renuente a hablar de nada.

-¿Cuándo me mandaste a hablar con la pelirroja aquella que casi me mata, quieres decir?- respondió Bree con una meuca de dolor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- quiso saber Riley fingiendo inocencia.

-¿quieres saber qué sucedió? Muy bien, te lo diré, pero te va a costar.- reclamó la chica. Aquello no lo había previsto.

-Estamos dispuesto a darles lo que quieran- me atreví a decir.

-Muy bien, sería un puesto en la guardia para mí y para Diego- dijo la chica. Obviamente no era una buena negociante. La chica no tenía ni idea de lo asfixiante que era la vida de un miembro de rango medio o bajo en Volterra.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo incluso mejor- dije, yo sabía que era imposible reclutarla. No tenía ningún talento especial y se veía débil y aburrida. Jane la mataría por diversión en dos segundos.

-¿Qué?

-Puedo ofrecerte una isla deshabitada en el Caribe, con una villa exclusiva de vampiros, con todos los lujos y el confort que puedas desear, tú y Diego, por el tiempo que deseen- ofrecí. Era la isla Dalma, un regalo de aniversario que me dio Aro. Era exclusiva para la elite del inframundo, unas cuantas llamadas y les concedería el permiso por el tiempo indefinido.

Bree pareció complacida. Era obvio que no había salido de aquel pueblo asqueroso desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, es un trato- me estrechó la mano- Me gustas.

Le sonreí y ella se volvió a mi marido.

-Hablemos de lo que me pasó cuando me enviste a donde la pelirroja demente aquella. La encontré fácilmente, la descripción que me diste encajaba a la perfección. Ella estaba a unas cuantas cuadras cazando. Era cruel. Estaba en un callejón con un hombre y el hombre sufría, y le rogaba, y ella solo lo miraba y se reía y lo mordía, repetidas veces por todos lados. Allí fue que confirmé que no quería seguir en el ejército.

"Cuando terminó la seguí unas cuantas calles abajo. A una gran mansión deshabitada. Ella entró a la casa y yo me quedé mirando por la ventana. Era fácil seguirla sin ser vista. Y mucho más escuchar a través de las paredes cuando eres un vampiro.

"Pasé largo tiempo sin saber donde estaba, hasta que escuché una conversación proveniente de un piso de arriba. Llegué hasta el techo y me asomé a una ventana donde se encontraba la pelirroja y otra vampira.

"Victoria decía "Tienes que poder… puedo darte algo que quizá te sirva" y la otra mujer decía que no, que era imposible, que ella estaba retirada. Luego Victoria le dijo algo sobre unas cenizas y salió de allí. Yo no entendía nada.

"la seguí muchas calles hasta que finalmente en un callejón, me acorraló. Me interrogó por qué la estaba siguiendo y le dije que Riley me había mandado a preguntarle por mi retiro. Ella se volvió loca y comenzó a golpearme. Al principio no dolía, pero luego se hizo más intenso y me mordió, y me arrancó unos cuantos dedos. Yo sollozaba y le decía que parara que yo lo haría bien, que sería un buen soldado… ella siguió. Creí que me iba a matar hasta que recibió una llamada de su celular.

"Algo pasaba, ella decía 'no es posible que me esté haciendo esto ahora, el muy hijo de puta'. Me dejó allí y se fue con la promesa que, de volverme a ver, me arrancaría la cabeza y la echaría al fuego.

La chica hizo una pausa. Aquella historia era totalmente diferente a lo que me imaginaba.

-Luego de eso me escondí y le dije a Diego que no volvería. El me dijo que ella había desaparecido y que Riley se había ido con la guardia.

Riley estaba perplejo. Era mi turno de hacer las preguntas.

-Bree… en la casa, ¿me podrías describir a la mujer que estaba con Victoria?

La chica asintió.

-no recuerdo mucho, había un hombre muy bien parecido… de resto, no sé más, la mujer era muy bonita aunque me pareció raro que para ser un vampiro se viera tan mayor…

¿Graziella? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Jasper´s POV

Hawaii era todo lo soleado y pintoresco que una isla tan popular podía ser. También estaba tan llena de turistas que era difícil caminar sin tropezarse.

-repíteme de nuevo, ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?- pregunté a Bella mientras nos acomodábamos en la recepción de un hotel.

-Val ama el mar y el sol. Una vez vinimos aquí de vacaciones y amó tanto este lugar que de haber sido posible, hubiese llorado.- respondió. Igual no tenía sentido que Victoria estuviese aquí, sin embargo no quería decírselo. Estaba tan entusiasmada con encontrarla que no quería ser una aguafiestas sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que la chica debía estar pasándolo mal donde fuera que estuviese y que la presencia de Bella no sería para nada útil.

-Muy bien, creo que podemos salir a buscarla una vez baje el sol- comenté. Estábamos lo mas cubiertos posibles y evitábamos el sol como si fuera la peste bubónica, no demoraríamos mucho tiempo sin llamar la atención.

-Lamentablemente, señorita, sólo queda una habitación con una sola cama doble, ideal para parejas.

Yo no había prestado para nada atención a lo que Bella hablaba con el recepcionista.

-Está bien, la tomamos- afirmó para mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos?- pregunté.

-No es como si fuera a pasar nada, somos grandecitos, no estamos en ninguna película adolescente y sobretodo y más importante, no pasaremos la noche allí- respondió apresurada mientras le seguíamos el paso al botones que nos guiaba hacia nuestra suite.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y esperé que aquella habitación no tuviese las cortinas abiertas que expusiera flagrantemente nuestra brillante piel.

-Aquí están, que pasen un excelente resto de día- dijo el muchacho mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación y nos dejaba entrar.

Era bonita, de lujo. Alfombrada, con grandes cortinas pesadas que impedían el paso de la luz, unos cuantos cuadros de buen gusto y algunas plantas que iban acorde a la decoración.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño- dijo Bella, imitando las películas. Yo solo sonreía y me tiré en la cama.

-Entonces… trataste de morderme cuando era humana- preguntó acostándose a mi lado una vez abrió las cortinas y nos dejó expuestos al brillante sol.

-¿estamos en un interrogatorio ahora?- pregunté defendiéndome.

-¿Por qué crees que te dejé venir conmigo? ¿Por qué te ves increíblemente apuesto a mi lado? ¡NO!.-exclamó en broma- Tu puedes darme la información que buscaba.

-No lo creo… tú y yo nunca fuimos cercanos en realidad- respondí bruscamente. No me gustaba que me tratase como un objeto cuando yo en realidad estaba allí para ella y por ella.

-Eso lo imagino, sobre todo si tenías una esposa.- sentí una pequeña punzada de celos viniendo de ella. Me pareció divertido y fue bueno para mi ego.

-Quien era tu mejor amiga, por cierto- comenté.

Bella se levantó de inmediato y me miró a los ojos directamente.

-¿es en serio?- preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza- cuéntame.

¿Qué decir sobre Alice sin que se notase que había sido… mi mundo?

-Pues ella era muy enérgica y le gustaba arreglar a la gente, comprarle ropa y maquillarla… eras como su muñeca Barbie- admití con sinceridad- Amaba ir de compras, los animales y a los humanos. Era la persona más amable que hubiese conocido.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Edward se quiso suicidar y ella cambió su libertad y su vida conmigo para que el viviera.- dije. Todavía me molestaba hablar de eso.

-Suena como una gran persona- susurró- ¿te duele hablar de eso?

-Pasó hace cincuenta años, Alice es un buen recuerdo y Edward es mi mejor amigo. No hay rencores.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

-Si alguien puede decirte que clase de persona eras esa debe ser Alice. Espero algún día la conozcas.

-Yo también. Pero dime, ¿hay algo que recuerdes? Sobre mis gustos o personalidad…

Suspiré. Era terrible la imagen que tenía de Bella como humana.

-Bueno, se que te gustaba mucho mi hermano, era casi enfermizo lo que ustedes dos sentían. Sé también que eras torpe, propensa a caerte. No había mucho en ti, hacías todo lo que Eddie dijese, incluso querías ser cambiada para estar con él…- estaba fastidiado.

-ok, parece que yo, o era una especie de zombie enamorado o yo no te agradaba mucho- dijo en su tono sarcástico.

-Un poco de ambos- repliqué- escucha no quiero seguir hablando de cuando eras humana, no soy yo quien te conocía, para eso necesitarás a Edward

-No me gusta Edward. Me gustas tú- contestó distraída.

-Entonces deja de hacer tan difícil estar a tu lado- respondí. Bella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama con los brazos en su cabeza.

-No tienes que ser tan gruñón, yo sólo quiero saber quién era y tu estas aquí, pero si quieres podemos hablar de otra cosa… podemos hablar de ti.

-No hay mucho que saber de mí.- volví a contestar groseramente. No entendía por qué estaba tan enojado.

-de acuerdo entonces nos quedamos callados hasta que se te de la puta gana- dijo dándome la espalda. No quería que la cosa fuera así. Quería hablar con ella y saber lo que había hecho una vez fue transformada, que le gustaba ahora, quién era ahora. La patética humana que pertenecía a Edward se había esfumado y no la quería de vuelta, porque con ella se iría esta chica inteligente y divertida y humilde y hermosa. Sólo quedaría aquel caparazón hueco que sólo respondía a las órdenes de mi hermano.

-Fui mayor en el ejército de la confederación. El mayor Whitlock, era mi apellido real. Luego fui mordido por María quien me reclutó en su ejército de vampiros que tenía como objetivo apoderarse del continente. Los Volturi acabaron con ella y yo conocí a Alice en una cafetería en donde me esperaba para reunirnos con los Cullen.

Bella se volvió y tocó mi brazo resplandeciente.

-¿estas marcas son… de la guerra?- preguntó. Me gustaba como se sentía al tacto. Sabía que era imposible pero parecía estar tibia.

-Sí, lo son- dije quitando el brazo avergonzado un poco. No me gustaba que se vieran, que nadie las viera.

-Son hermosas- murmuró de repente- hacen que tu piel se vea resplandeciente y de colores… me gustan.

Me sonrió y siguió colocando su mano en mi antebrazo, solo como reforzando lo que acababa de decir.

-Son el recordatorio de que fui un monstruo- aclaré.

-¿Y quién no lo ha sido alguna vez?- me devolvió la pregunta. Me gustaba como pensaba. Sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa y lo entendería.

-Es diferente, yo usé mi poder a propósito para destruir a mi propia especie…- suspiré.

-¿tienes algún poder divertido?- estaba emocionada.

-No es divertido… es sólo útil. Puedo manipular las emociones, puedo hacer que te sientas triste o cansado o feliz…

-o en confianza… - dijo levantando una ceja como queriendo insinuar que estaba usando mis poderes en aquel momento.

-No… esto es real. Trato de utilizarlo lo mínimo cuando hay relaciones interpersonales de por medio. A nadie le gusta sentir que tiene una relación de mentiras- expresé.

-Tienes razón… no veo por qué dices que no es divertido. Me pregunto hasta que punto podrías influir sobre alguien- dijo en tono algo sugestivo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a que el sexo debe ser loquísimo si puedes aumentar el placer y la excitación a tu antojo- aquel comentario no me esperé de su parte. Todavía, por alguna razón creía que esta era la Bella Swan de antes, la tonta niña santurrona.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrías que averiguarlo por ti misma- respondí con tono burlón. Dos podían jugar el juego.

Bella sólo soltó una carcajada y me miró intensamente.

-Me gustas, Jasper- susurró de repente.

-Tú también me gustas

-Qué lástima que las cosas estén tan enredadas en estos momentos… Valerie, mi memoria, tu familia

-Querrás decir Edward- objeté.

-¿crees que tengo sentimientos por Edward? ¿Estás loco?- exclamó en tono juguetón.

-Creo que estas confundida al respecto…

-Quizá el único confundido aquí eres tú, yo tengo claro quién soy ahora, quién me gusta ahora, con quién quiero estar ahora… el pasado allá quedó.- dijo con un tono de superioridad irritable.

-¿Y si recuperas la memoria? ¿Y si vuelven los sentimientos por él? ¿No has pensado en eso?

-No hay nada que pensar. Ya no soy esa persona.- estaba en estado de negación todavía.

-Mira a Valerie. Volvió a ser quien era, recordó a su pareja y desapareció. No pasaría lo mismo si recuerdas. Tú lo tendrás justo a tu lado- comenté. Era la cruda verdad, la única razón por la cual no la desvestía de una buena vez y le demostraba lo que mis poderes podían hacer con su cuerpo. Podía tener sexo con ella hasta que le doliese y podría seguir pidiendo más.

-Sí, claro, a mi lado alabando a mi hermana y besando el suelo que ella pisa, bonita forma de estar enamorada.- se acomodó en la cama- Soy quien soy ahora y la única razón por la cual no he hecho nada contigo es porque necesito encontrar a mi hermana primero. Luego tendré una seria conversación con Edward… después de eso seré tuya si decides aceptarme.

No podía creer que Bella me estuviese poniendo todo de aquella manera. Era como que ya lo tenía todo calculado. Como que la fiesta había empezado y yo había llegado tarde.

-Suena tan mecánico que creo que ya no me interesas- dije con sarcasmo. En verdad me interesaba y mucho, pero no quería sentirme excluido de los planes o ser su mascota.

-No lo es, sólo que ya no tengo tiempo de dejarme seducir, Jazz… cuando llegué a tu habitación ayer tenía la plena intención de obligarte a que me invitaras a salir. Sin embargo todo cambió y ahora siento que estas tan preocupado por todo el rollo de mi memoria y Edward que creo que ya no te voy a gustar mas.

Esta chica era absolutamente increíble. Creo que descubrí que aquello era amor justo allí.

-Me gustas mucho y te esperaré.- fue lo único que alcancé a responder mientras agarraba mi mano y entrelazaba sus dedos a los míos. Nos quedamos juntos y quietos, indiferente al tema de conversación romántico, como si acabásemos de resolver una ecuación matemática, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran de calma y felicidad. Decidí que me conformaba con aquello... por ahora.


	20. Chapter 20

**De nuevo Gracias por leer y comentar :) **

Edward's POV

Por tres días lo único que sentí fue dolor. Había seguido a Victoria a la casa en el desierto y lo que encontré fue una trampa mortal. Victoria sabía que alguien volvería, quizá sería Bella, quizá sería yo. Se preparó. Había un olor a sangre humana que te invitaba a entrar por una puerta en la cual unas escaleras falsas te hacían caer en una especie de sótano. Allí encontré un hombre descuartizado, restos de sangre pero nada que pudiese en realidad comer. Ella sabía que yo estaba allí, se divertía lanzándome desde la puerta bolas de fuego hechas de madera, cartón y gasolina. No me quería matar, sólo estaba jugando, sin embargo dolía. Hubo uno de aquellos cometas que aterrizó en mi hombro. Creí que no había peor dolor que el de ser cambiado. Estaba equivocado, el poder del fuego era inmenso e implacable.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?- gritaba de manera demencial desde la puerta.

Yo trataba de explicarle, pero ella se llenaba de odio y se iba no sin antes advertirme que de quedarme allí sufriría mucho más. Podía haber salido y ella lo comprendía. Aquel sótano no estaba destinado para hospedar vampiros. Era, sin embargo, una cámara de torturas para cualquier otro ser que llegase a él.

Al cuarto día sentí que no podía seguir así. No había comido, el olor me estaba volviendo loco y el hombro chamuscado dolía.

Yo quería darle tiempo, necesitaba asegurarme que no hubiese algo de la otra Victoria, la que se hacía llamar Valerie, quería darle la oportunidad de hablar y entender por lo que pasaba. Sin embargo ella estaba hermética. Y luego comenzó a lanzarme el fuego. Estaba aburrido así que escalé la alta pared y destruí la puerta desde la que, tantas veces, la vi llegar a gritarme que me fuera.

Una amplia sala con aspecto de cocina regular me esperaba, y en una mesa Victoria sentada tomando algo en una taza.

-Ya era hora, creí que nunca te decidirías- dijo, en calma. Sus ojos estaban vacios, su cara era inexpresiva. Estaba como poseída por el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue.

-No me voy a ningún lado.- aclaré.

-Si no te vas, tendré que matarte- comentó ansiosa. _Te tengo que matar… se lo prometí. _Por primera vez en más de cincuenta años escuchaba sus pensamientos. Estaba muy lejos de Bella para ser cobijada por su poder.

-No tiene que ser así… el ya está muerto- exclamé. Fue una mala idea, su mente comenzó a mostrar imágenes de su vida juntas y la rabia en su cerebro aumentó. Lo próximo que supe estaba detrás de mí con todas las intenciones de morderme.

Corrí de espaldas hasta que pude golpearla contra una pared, la cual se rompió y dio paso a la arena y el sol que rodeaba la cabaña. Salí. Si iba a morir en manos de Victoria sería por lo menos mirando el sol.

Victoria salió detrás de mí con los ojos llenos de odio. Se abalanzó, quería morderme como fuera. En su mente eso me tumbaría y probablemente era cierto.

Ella era fuerte y rápida, sin embargo, estaba en una gran desventaja: yo podía leer su mente. Le di un con el codo en su mandíbula, ella cayó lejos pero se repuso rápidamente y se dirigió al techo de la casa, en el que se apoyó para caer sobre mí. No lo logró pues una vez pensó en ello yo corrí en dirección opuesta a la casa.

Ella me siguió hasta una roca en la cual, para mi sorpresa, me alcanzó. No contaba con que ella tenía algunos trucos debajo de la manga.

Me golpeó fuertemente en el pecho lo cual me hizo tambalear y caer contra el gran peñón en el que nos encontrábamos. Me desorienté una milésima de segundo y ella logró su objetivo, hundió sus dientes en el hombro que ya tenía herido. Aquello me hizo caer de bruces. Me tomó del cabello (arruinando mi copete) y me golpeó con su rodilla. Yo caí de espaldas nuevamente. El dolor era fuerte.

_James, James, James… no sé lo que hago pero sé que es por ti… _escuchaba en su mente, mientras otra serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. El no estaba pero ella lo veía y le hablaba, era una proyección de su mente alimentando sus miedos. Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas de su muerte. Ella no salía de su guarida. Hablaba sola, no entendía que debía hacer. Maquinaba el plan. Un ejército para acabarnos.

Otras imágenes, ella y yo en el río. Me golpeaba cada vez más duro. Ella y yo en el árbol. Esta vez fue en la pierna izquierda. Ella y yo en la cafetería. Me pateaba.

Todo me dolía y creí que podía ser el fin, que quizá lo merecía. Entonces ella tuvo un pensamiento que me dio fuerzas. _Creí que eras más fuerte, creí que podrías conmigo. _

No quería matarme. Quería que la detuviera por que ella misma no podía detenerse. Recordé el tobillo que le habían mordido y lo apreté en uno de sus intentos por patearme. Salí corriendo como pude antes de que pudiese golpearme nuevamente en el pecho. Era como un punto débil.

Ella me siguió hasta la casa. Decidí jugar su juego. La esperé al lado del hueco por donde entró y la agarré por el cuello. Ella gruñía y respiraba agitadamente mientras intentaba zafarse. No lo consiguió.

_Mátame o te mato. No tengo otra opción. _Seguía pensando que era matar o morir. Esta era Victoria en su máxima expresión. Sin embargo parecía resignada a ello.

-Sí hay otra opción.- dije a su oído mientras mordía su oreja e inyectaba veneno en ella. Ella gritó y se acurrucó en mis manos.

-Tienes una familia, el ya no está- le dije al otro oído. Si no la lastimaba ella no me escucharía. Tenía que demostrarle que podía hacerle daño para que me respetara, era lo que leía en su mente.

_No te atrevas a hablar de él _pensó.

-Hablo de él y no me lo vas a impedir.- dije apretándola fuertemente con mi manos en su cuello.-Estoy aquí por ellos. Estoy aquí por ti.

_No lo entiendes. Yo no sé quién soy sin él…_

-Eres Victoria, el vampiro más desalmado y cruel que conozco, capaz de ejecutar una venganza como la de ese ejército de neófitos magistralmente. Nos hubieses podido acabar.

Victoria trataba de zafarse pero yo no dejaba ningún espacio para darle ventaja. Algo en aquella situación de poder me estaba gustando demasiado.

-¿Y ahora que eres? Un patético vampiro buscando acabar con lo único que tiene…- aquellas palabras le golpearon más fuerte que cualquier otro golpe recibido aquel día. Comenzó a patear más fuerte.

_¿Patética yo? Suéltame y te demuestro todo lo patética que puedo llegar a ser pateándote el trasero hasta la Patagonia _me retó. Pero no le iba a dar espacio para aquello. Sabía que podía matarme casi tanto como yo podía matarla a ella.

-El tipo está muerto, sigue con tu vida, no es como si no pudieses encontrar a alguien más que te la enterrara como él- espeté.

_¿Ah sí? ¿Quién me va a enterrar algo? ¿Tu? Por favor, la madre Teresa de Calcuta ha tenido más acción que tú. _

Dijo en tono punzante. Aquello me ofendió. Seguía teniéndola por el cuello, pero me acerqué a ella. Corrección: mi entrepierna se acercó a ella. Comencé a mecerme encima de su cuerpo, excitado con la fricción.

_¡Ha! ¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Un perro? ¿Te vas a correr en mi falda o qué? _La muy maldita me seguía retando y mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo cada vez más al estímulo.

-Voy a follarte durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas de tu vida y vas a disfrutar cada maldito segundo- le dije al oído mientras pasaba mi lengua.- Y si intentas escapar, juro por Dios que te mato.

No sabía qué diablos me estaba pasando. Estaba amenazando con violar a la mujer de la cual hasta hacía unos cuantos días juraba que me estaba enamorando. Sin embargo en su mente ella deseaba esto y me estaba haciendo parte de un inesperado juego.

_¿tú y que ejército van a impedir que me vaya? _

-No voy a necesitar detenerte… vas a querer mas- y allí fue cuando la besé. Nuestros labios se fundieron en un gesto de pasión desenfrenado mientras mis manos recorrían de arriba abajo su curvilíneo cuerpo hasta donde su centro de placer estaba.

Ella se estremeció como si un temblor se apoderase del desierto y mientras trataba de hacerla mía ella solo me arañaba y mordía. Ella quería estar ahí tanto como yo quería estar con ella, sin embargo su amor dolía. Era salvaje y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que dentro de algunas horas todo mi cuerpo sufriría pero en aquel momento lo único que había era ella, su cabello rojo, su cuerpo junto al mío y el veneno que intercambiábamos mientras intentábamos encontrar una válvula de escape.


	21. Chapter 21

**Muchas gracias a todos los que despues de tantos capítulos siguen leyendo... aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios y observaciones :)**

Alice POV

Todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas. La versión de Bree Tanner no daba lugar a dudas: Grazziela (quién quiera que fuera) estaba detrás de todo aquello. O por lo menos tenía mucha más información de lo que quería dejar saber. Ahora, ¿Cómo encajaban Victoria y Bella allí?

-Has estado callada todo el vuelo- comentó Riley preocupado.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, amor.

-¿es por lo de la tipa esta de la que te habló Esme? ¿La tal Grazziela?- preguntó inocente. Riley no entendía bien el panorama de cómo estaban las cosas.

-Si… ella sabía de Victoria antes del incendio. Victoria trató de hacer alguna especie de negocio con ella, ¿pero que podría ser? ¿Y cómo pasa de villana feroz a hermanita de Bella Swan en unos días? Todo esto está…

Una visión. _Jane entraba a mi cuarto sin ser vista. Está buscándome, no me encuentra. Esta molesta. Revisa mis cajones, encuentra el folder en donde investigo a los diferentes clanes de vampiros en el mundo. Su cara cambia de color. Me deja una nota en mi cama "sé que me estás viendo, regresa rápido". _

-¿Qué viste?

-Es Jane, me están buscando. Pasa algo.

Riley inclina su cabeza y finge dormir como el resto de pasajeros de primera clase.

De regreso a Volterra llego a mi cuarto y me preparo para empezar a mentir diciendo que me pegué una pequeña escapada con Riley a Acapulco. Ser la jefa de la guardia y haberme ganado la confianza de mi "director" (Aro) me daba unas cuantas libertades de las que me podía permitir abusar de vez en cuando.

En la cama reposaba la nota de Jane. Me cambié de atuendo y bajé inmediatamente a la gran recámara donde los tres vampiros más viejos del mundo aguardaban.

Jane se encontraba recibiendo algunas instrucciones de Aro quién, en cuanto sintió mi presencia, se dispuso a terminar.

-Buenas tardes, Aro, Marcus, Caious…- saludé de manera cordial. Los tres hicieron gestos con la cabeza de aceptarme allí y seguí adelante.

-Jane, tenía entendido que querías verme.-dije entre dientes. Jane y yo no éramos lo que podíamos considerarse enemigas. Ciertamente amigas no podíamos ser llamadas tampoco. Debíamos trabajar juntas y por lo tanto tratábamos de llevar la fiesta en paz, sin embargo la actitud con la que tomó mi ascenso a mi actual cargo había dejado mucho que desear.

La muy perra siempre estaba detrás de mí, tratando de encontrar algo errado en mi comportamiento para ir a las faldas de Aro y contarlo todo. Pero si ella me respiraba en la nuca yo era su peor pesadilla. Yo no necesitaba seguirla para saber lo que haría, podía ver su futuro tan claro como un cristal.

Una vez se sintió en desventaja y entendió que yo no era cualquier tipa a la que podía intimidar con su estúpido poder se relajó más. No nos contábamos la vida ni salíamos de compras, pero nos dirigíamos la una a la otra con respeto; como debía ser.

-En realidad, mi querida, era yo quien solicitaba tu presencia- respondió Aro. Algo me decía que no podía ser bueno si Jane también estaba involucrada. Aro sabía la turbulenta relación que su protegida y yo compartíamos y siempre había tratado de mantenernos lo más alejadas posibles.

-Como sabes, ya ha pasado una cantidad muy considerable de tiempo desde que tu hermano, Edward Cullen, salió de este recinto, y como ya lo habíamos hablado, debemos hacerle seguimiento, solo para comprobar que todo esté en orden con tu familia-habló de manera convencida de que aquello me asombraría. No imaginaba cuanto- También me alegra decirte que siento que has hecho un muy buen trabajo con nosotros y que he apreciado toda la ayuda que tú y tus poderes me han brindado.

¿Algún día iría al grano?

-Por lo tanto he sugerido que vayas a visitar tu familia a Norteamérica y traigas un reporte de que Edward Cullen ha seguido con su vida normalmente y no nos ha causado más dolores de cabeza.

No podía creerlo. Aro me estaba dando permiso para volver a verlos. A mi familia, a Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Emette. Dios, ¡Jasper! Sentí un vacío en el estomago. Hacia tanto que no lo veía no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Setenta años de mi vida junto a él podían volverme un poco tonta.

Luego de la emoción inicial enseguida comencé a pensar un poco más allá. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué pasaba con Jane?

-Ahora, como sabrás, no quisiera que ocurriese nada imprevisto entre tú y tu familia que impidiese tu regreso- No confiaba en que volvería- así que Jane te acompañará.

Iba a decir que no era necesario, que podría enviarme con Feliz, que era menos molesto y más efectivo. Que no quería a Jane arruinando mi momento familiar, pero enseguida tuve otra visión. Ya la decisión estaba tomada, Jane iría junto conmigo porque tenía algo que hacer a Norteamérica también, una especie de misión no relacionada conmigo y mi familia.

-Muy bien.- acepté. Aro pareció decepcionado al ver que no había rechazado la idea.

-¿no te interesa saber por qué he escogido a Jane para que te acompañe?- preguntó risueño.

-Acabo de verlo. Ella tiene algo que hacer en ese país también.- dije algo molesta de que me subestimaran.

-¡oh! Lo siento querida, había olvidado el tan extraordinario alcance de ese poder tuyo…- respondió divertido.- Entonces todo está arreglado, salen dentro de tres días.

Y con eso me dio la señal de que podía retirarme. Estaba tan desconcertada que podía haberme incendiado y no me daría ni cuenta. Había algo muy extraño en todo aquello.

Algo me decía que aquella misión de Jane podía ser una fachada. Quizá había una razón por la cual ella iba conmigo… otra visión: _Rose tirada en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Jane sostenía a Emmett contra una pared, se veía mal, adolorido. "Dime donde están y juro que la dejo en paz…" decía mientras Rose gritaba "no, no lo hagas"._

La visión acabó. ¿Qué mierda significaba todo aquello? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Jane? Mejor aún, ¿Dónde diablo estaba yo?... todo me daba vueltas y sólo una pregunta quedo colgando en mi mente ¿Y ahora qué?

Rose POV

Cuando Alice llamaba nunca era para algo bueno. Eso lo había aprendido desde que se había marchado y el poco contacto que sosteníamos con ella siempre iba ligado a una catástrofe familiar. Esta vez, no era la excepción. Sin embargo esta vez me afectaba de una forma directa y personal; Sería yo quién sufriría a manos de Jane dentro de unos pocos días. La razón no estaba clara sin embargo por lo que habíamos hablado, Jane estaba buscando a alguien desesperadamente y era de vital importancia no revelar el paradero. La pregunta era, ¿quiénes?

Jasper y Bella se encontraban en Hawaii, Edward se encontraba buscando a la loca de Victoria, Carlisle y Esme habían decidido a hablar con los Delani en caso de que necesitásemos ayuda con la pelirroja y Emette y yo éramos los únicos en casa.

Había un problema. Edward venía a ser auditado y no aparecía por ningún lado. Y había un problema mucho mayor: ¡yo iba a ser torturada en los próximos días!

Estaba algo nerviosa con respecto a eso, ¿Me portaría a la altura? ¿Terminaría dando la información? ¿Sería un mártir? ¡Maldición! Esto era algo que se me salía de mi agenda (en la cual solo tenía hacerme las uñas y follarme a mi marido).

Alice había dicho que Edward estaba en el desierto, que ella había buscado en su futuro y le había visto tomar la decisión, por lo tanto alguien debía ir a buscarlo y traerlo a casa. Decidí que ese alguien sería yo, me vendría bien un viaje para despejar mi mente, pero me advirtió que era necesario que volviera con o sin él pues yo tenía que pasar por el interrogatorio de Jane, era el destino.

Entonces allí estaba yo, empacando unas cuantas mudas de ropa, y dirigirme al maldito desierto cuando mi esposo me ataja por sorpresa.

-¿Para donde vamos, amor? ¿Nos planeaste una luna de miel sorpresa de nuevo?- dijo emocionado. Me encantaba que nunca pensara lo peor de ninguna situación.

-Em, tenemos que hablar- contesté seria.

-Oh, oh… Yo no fui, Rosie, lo juro- repuso mi marido. Arquee una ceja.-Lo que sea que sea…

-Em, esto es serio.-lo invité a que se sentara a mi lado- Alice llamó. Aro le dio permiso para venir a auditar a Edward, para ver como está, que no se haya vuelto loco o algo así.

-¡¿Alice vuelve? Genial, hace mucho que estaba pensando en lo bueno que debía ser estar todos juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hay más. Viene con Jane.- Emmett puso cara de pánico. Los niños vampiros le causaban terror.- Según Aro, solo viene a asegurar de que Alice no se quede con nosotros y a una misión por su cuenta. Sin embargo Alice cree que es pura mierda, Jane viene con instrucciones específicas sobre nuestra familia.

-¿Por qué lo dice? Aparte de que sea el engendro del diablo y eso…

-Por una visión que tuvo.-me detuve y pensé como ponerlos para que no se exaltara- Vio a Jane torturándome para que le dieras algún tipo de información.

Emmett se levantó.

-¡¿Perdón? Ese aborto del infierno va a conocer el alcance de mi furia… Hay que encontrarla de una vez, tenemos que ir a Italia…

-No- dije serenamente. Agarré su mano. El se sentó. Yo quizá no era Jasper pero sabía cómo controlar las emociones de mi esposo.

-Según Alice esto tiene que pasar. Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a recibirlas a ellas y sólo estamos tú y yo.

-Oh, muy bien, de acuerdo, debes irte, no permitiré que te hagan daño.

Em no lo estaba entendiendo. Creía que mi maleta era para huir.

-No, amor, así no funciona y lo sabes. Alice lo ha visto. De todos los resultados este es el mejor. Yo sólo voy a traer a Edward.

-No lo harás, tú te vas a ir bien lejos…

-¡Emmett!- grité. Odiaba que no me escuchara.-Esto tiene que ocurrir. No hay vuelta de hoja. Tu y yo tenemos que estar aquí para cuando Alice y Jane lleguen. Tú y yo vamos a enfrentarnos a ella juntos, ¿oíste?

Mi esposo me abrazó con fuerza. De haber sido humana todos mis huesos se habrían roto en un instante.

-Déjame ir.-me susurró- Yo buscaré a Edward. Si no lo encuentro igual volveré para estar contigo. No dejaré que te enfrentes a ese monstruo sola.

-No tienes idea donde esta- comenté

-Tu tampoco, yo soy mucho mejor con las ubicación espacial que tu. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen?

- Setenta horas.- respondí. Emmett quería sentirse parte de esto y yo quería que lo hiciera. Después de todo, el era lo único que yo tenía, además de mi familia.

-En veinticuatro estaré aquí. ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó. La verdad era que Alice no sabía ni tampoco teníamos ninguna teoría.

-Pues, gramaticalmente, ella parecen que se refirió a varias personas. "¿donde están?"

-¿podría ser Edward y Jasper?- preguntó Emmett. Hice una mueca con la cara de que era probable.

-O quizá busquen a los DeLuca- sugirió. Lo miré confusa.

-¿Qué tendrían que ver los DeLuca con todo esto?

-Pues, si te pones a pensar, Jane no tendría por qué torturarnos para conseguir información de Edward ya que el tendrá que estar aquí en las próximas horas, o bien le podríamos decir que esta en el desierto y que lo busque ella misma, hasta ahora no hay motivo para no hacerlo. Además, Edward es una sola persona, ¿a quién más se podría referir? En cambio los DeLuca…

-Son un grupo…- estaba empezando a tener sentido.

-¿pero por qué?- pregunté de nuevo.

-No lo sé pero todo esto es una coincidencia muy grande que de repente, en los quince días que ellos tienen aquí los Volturi decidan aparecer dispuestos a torturarnos.- Em tenía razón. Había algo más allí que nadie podría adivinar hasta que alguien nos sacara de la oscuridad.

Y esa oscuridad desapareció cuando recibimos la llamada de Carlisle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Por favor... de rodillas y una lagrimita en el ojo, comenteeeeennnn... besitos y se les quiere :)**

Jasper's POV

Llevábamos ya dos días de búsqueda infructuosa e incluso Bella (siempre radiante y optimista) estaba llegando a pensar que sólo quizá Victoria no estaba en la isla. En las cuarenta y ocho horas que habían acontecido no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada diferente que vagar por los diferentes hoteles y clubes Hawaianos con una foto de la pelirroja preguntando a todo aquel que se nos atravesara por su paradero.

Alcancé entender por qué a la chica le gustaba tanto la isla, el mar era de un color azul transparente que se difuminaba con el horizonte y la brisa fresca te golpeaba en la cara como si tratara de arrullarte. Era un paraíso y quería que Bella se rindiera para poder tener la oportunidad de disfrutarlo en su compañía sin tener que hacer mil preguntas a cuanta gente nos encontrásemos. Hacer algo como pareja, algo divertido.

-Bella, creo que esto no está resultando- dije una vez llegamos al hotel, después de la última (e infructuosa) expedición.

Ella me miró con una expresión de desánimo.

-Lo sé, si no la encontramos con todo lo que hemos recorrido, lo más probable es que ella no esté…- dijo cabizbaja. ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba de acuerdo.

-Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de descansar un rato- comenté.

-¿descansar? Los vampiros no necesitamos eso…- inquirió Bella con una sonrisa, luego añadió- eso era lo que Val solía decir… La extraño tanto

Oleadas de cariño y tristeza llegaron a mí. Sentí rabia contra el destino que quiso que Victoria recuperara su memoria y destruyera, de paso, su familia, dejando a la chica con quien yo quería estar desolada.

La rodee con mis brazos fuertemente. Ella se encogió y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. Acaricié su cabello mientras ella solo se quedaba allí, inmóvil. Quería que me mirara para tener la oportunidad de besarla, sin embargo ella solo se acomodó más. Pasada una hora sentí que era hora de hacer mi movimiento.

-Bella, deberías ir a arreglarte.- le dije.

-¿Arreglarme? ¿Para qué?- preguntó.

-Vamos a salir.- comenté- para ser más específicos, vamos a una cita.

Bella me miró con la cara iluminada.

-¿es en serio?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Yo asentí.

-Muy bien, entonces tengo que salir a comprarme algo que ponerme. Tiene que ser espectacular- advirtió y con eso salió de la habitación. Me recordó mucho a Alice en ese momento.

Yo, por mi lado, lo único que hice fue esperar pacientemente. Ya sabía a dónde iríamos, había visto el sitio aquel día en la tarde y pensé que debía ser hermoso de noche. Hawaii te daba espacio para ser romántico sin tener que pensar mucho en ello.

La noche llegó y Bella no daba señales de vida.

Estaba llegando a pensar que se había acobardado ante la idea cuando apareció por la ventana con un hermoso vestido negro de seda, ajustado en los sitos adecuados y con la espalda totalmente descubierta. Su cara parecía incluso más hermosa, de haber sido posible. Era toda una visión.

No tenía palabras así que simplemente decidí esperar que llegase hacia mí.

-Lo siento por la tardanza… quería verme diferente.- dijo como disculpándose, enredada con la cortina. Para estar tan glamorosa seguía siendo igual de torpe.

-Estás preciosa- le dije. Ella asintió y me dio las gracias, mirando el piso.

La tomé de la mano y nos encaminamos juntos a la playa, en el camino se quitó los tacones y quedó con sus pies descalzos dejando huellas en la arena. Caminamos un largo rato.

-Cuéntame sobre tu familia- preguntó ella. Traté de hacer un esfuerzo para narrar lo poco que sabía de ellos.

-Sólo recuerdo a mi madre y a mi hermana. Las amaba con toda mi alma. No recuerdo sus nombres, sólo que vivíamos en un gran rancho… recuerdo también a los esclavos.

-¡Oh! Eras también un terrateniente explotador…

-Es verdad, pero en aquella época se acostumbraba a eso, no recuerdo mucho en detalle, sólo que parecía natural tenerlos, y luchar para mantenerlos…- dije con voz calmada, quería cambiar el tema- ¿Qué has sabido tú de tu familia?

-No mucho. Encontré en la librería que mi padre era el jefe de policía del pueblo. Murió de complicaciones pulmonares al tratar de rescatar a una familia del fuego en aquel incendio. La casa en la que vivíamos quedó destrozada.

-levantaron otra casa allí- comenté- Edward y yo fuimos a visitarla cuando llegamos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó.

-Era un capricho de Edward… le daba nostalgia pensar que por allí entraba todas las noches para verte dormir.-contesté entre dientes. Sólo pensar en aquello me daba ganas de vomitar, no sólo por lo terriblemente bizarro, si no porque Bella había cambiado en mi mente y ahora no soportaba la idea de que alguien diferente a mí fuera guardián de aquella fragilidad humana que ya no poseía.

-¿Me veía dormir? ¡Eso es condenadamente espantoso!- rió.

-A ti también te gustaba- bromee yo también- estabas deslumbrada con su encanto.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Quizá solo estaba asustada con su acoso- me sacó la lengua.

-Yo te quería matar- dije en algún momento, mitad broma, mitad en serio. Era verdad. –Desde el primer momento que Edward comenzó a tener problemas de auto control cuando te conoció, le ofrecí matarte. Sería rápido y limpio.

Bella me miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-no creo que lo hubieras hecho…

-¡Ja! Me tomó cada fibra de fortaleza en mi ser para no drenarte aquel día que sangraste en nuestra sala…- dije recordando la sensación.

-En realidad, tomó cada fibra de fortaleza del resto de tu familia para detenerte.

-No creas por un segundo que nadie diferente a mí salvó tu vida ese día- revelé.

-¿de qué hablas? Edward dijo que…

-Bella, yo logré burlar a Alice, la pitonisa, pasar por las manos de Emmett y casi llegar hasta ti… Edward me empujó y me desestabilizó, pero yo pude haber vuelto, podría haber seguido intentándolo, podría haberlos puestos a todos contra ti… podría haberles transmitido mi hambre, que a la vez era su hambre, podría haber obligado a Edward, tu gran amor a matarte allí mismo, y que todos los demás solo esperaran por sus sobras… por un pedacito de ti.- allí estaba, cruda y dura, la verdad sobre aquel día.

-¿Por qué te detuviste entonces?

-No quería perder a mi familia. Alice no me lo perdonaría jamás, aún si Carlisle y Esme me permitían quedarme, Edward intentaría matarme y Emmett lo ayudaría. Te amaban. Matarte a ti era exiliarme a mí mismo.

Bella se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Ya estamos llagando?- preguntó cansada.

-Es justo allí- respondí señalando mar adentro.

Estábamos en una playa, con una gran roca que se alzaba en la mitad del mar. La luna estaba en su máxima expresión y las estrellas le hacían compañía.

-Dicen que allí murió Lono, el Dios de la agricultura y la prosperidad. Todo el que logre llegar a la cima tendrá buena suerte por mucho tiempo- comenté. Bella parecía impresionada.

-¿Te acabas de inventar eso?- preguntó sonreída.

-A decir verdad, sí- mentí. Aquello me lo había dicho un aldeano.

-No te creo… suena muy imaginativo, a menos que creas que eso te llevará a algún lado.- dijo en tono burlón.

-Al único lugar a donde quiero ir es allá arriba, contigo. No he pedido más- dije.

Bella agarró mi mano y juntos nos adentramos al mar y luego subimos la roca gigante. Una vez en la cima nos quedamos muy cerca, sentados en una orilla, con nuestros pies colgando.

-Esto está hermoso, muchas gracias.- susurró apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en mi hombro.- no solo por esto, si no por todo. Has estado aquí para mí todo este tiempo sin pedirme nada a cambio…

-No lo hago para obtener nada, Bella, sólo quiero tu compañía- contesté.

-Lo sé, y es genial- y levantó su cabeza y colocó su cara justo delate de la mía. La brisa rozaba mi piel y traía pequeñas gotas del mar que resbalaban por mis mejillas y las de ella. Toqué su rostro, inmaculado y me acerqué. Ella se inclinó y nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Abrí despacio mi boca para dejar entrar su lengua y la apreté fuertemente contra mí. No quería que aquel momento acabara nunca.

Nos besamos indefinidamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse y justo cuando una de mis manos se había atrevido a acariciar uno de sus senos, el sol apareció, imponente y radiante.

-¡es de día! Debemos irnos a casa…- dijo ella, todavía tumbada a mi lado.

-¿Y si esperamos un poco más?

-Quizá llegues a tercera base…- respondió levantándose.- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto luego, Jazz

Lo único que Bella Swan me había permitido había sido besarla y rosarle el pecho. Parecía que después de todo, ella no distaba mucho de aquella adolescente que había conocido. Sin embargo, estaba bien, aquello era como un reto personal, y hasta ahora a mí, Jasper Whitlock, ningún reto me había quedado grande.

Y con eso me levanté y me dispuse a volver a casa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias a todos por leer :) Se vienen días muy agitados para mi, quizá demore más en postear pero trataré de seguir haciéndolo lo más pronto posible **

Alice POV

Todo estaba cambiando rápidamente. Las visiones eran constantes y algunas de gente que no parecía tener mucha relevancia en mi vida ni en la de mi familia. Y sin embargo, cada visión que obtenía parecía ser parte de un rompecabezas gigante que no sabía cómo desentrañar. Primero Carlisle, tomando la decisión de volver a casa luego de llamar a Rose y decirle que estaba con los Delani. Segundo, un par de asesinos de bajo rango de la guardia decidiendo tomarse unas vacaciones (vampiros relativamente insignificantes con quienes tuve muy poco contacto y que siempre fueron bastante huecos). Tercero, Edward en una especie de sótano, con un hombre descuartizado a su lado (¿?). Cuarto Emmett corriendo a través de diferentes locaciones. Quinto Jane, torturando a Rose incesantemente. Aquella visión nunca cambiaba, algunas veces la veía más detallada, otras veces más larga, sin embargo parecía que sucediera lo que fuera Rose o Emmett o aquel momento eran la clave para algo.

Mi celular sonó. Era Carlisle.

-Hola, Carlisle…- saludé cordialmente.

-Alice, hija mía, ya Rose me contó las novedades- un espacio sin comunicación, parecía que no hubiese buena señal en el sitio donde se encontraba- Pensé que… de todo esto.

-Carlisle, estás entre cortándote, no escucho bien- dije, serena.

-Los Volturi… Jane… Quieren encontrar a… y no podemos… a Bella…- fue lo único que alcancé a entender. Me desesperé. La información sonaba extremadamente importante.

-Carlisle, no entiendo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunté sencillamente, tratando de no frustrarme.

-Rose sabe…- y allí acabó la comunicación. Una visión, Jane, tomando un avión en secreto esta misma tarde con destino a los Estados Unidos. Una idea apareció. Quizá la visión que tenía sobre Jane no era en el mismo momento que yo llegaba al país americano.

Otra visión. Jane pasaba por la puerta de mi cuarto. Escuchaba mi conversación con Carlisle, salía en dirección a la sala de Aro.

¡Demonios!… mis visiones estaban desordenadas en tiempo. La razón por la que Jane se dirige a donde mi familia es por la llamada que acabo de recibir. Todo este tiempo, el causal de que esto suceda es Carlisle y la mención del nombre de mi hermana. ¿Qué hacer? Era obvio que no tengo motivos para ir detrás de Jane sin levantar sospechas.

Debía alertar a Rose.

Salí al pequeño balcón y me aseguré de hablar bajito.

-Hola- respondió Rose.

-Va para allá el pequeño monstruo- advertí.- Llegará en un día, más o menos.

-Alice, hay algo que debes saber, Carlisle me dijo todo… esto es grande… podemos morir- dijo Rose. Sentí unos pasos acercándose al dormitorio.

-Muchas gracias por la llamada, hermana, hablaremos cuando llegue a la ciudad- corté cerrando el teléfono. En aquello momentos no podía darme el lujo que, quién fuera que estuviese detrás de la puerta, escuchara la gran explicación que Rose tendría para darme. Fuera la que fuera.

Salí de la habitación y encontré a uno de los vampiros de bajo rango de mi visión esperando por mí, en el pasillo.

-Señorita Alice- dijo el primero, un vampiro pelirrojo de mandíbula cuadrada.-Mi hermano Lucas y yo hemos decidido tomarnos unas vacaciones.

Tuve ganas de responder "¿Y a mí qué?" sin embargo me contuve, y sólo los miré con cara extrañada.

-La señorita Jane, quien da los permisos de salida no está, usted es lo que viene en rango- aclaró el otro, un vampiro rubio de ojos azulados. Me sentí algo tonta por haber querido ser tan ruda con ellos.

-Muy bien. Entonces consideren su permiso concedido- dije, algo fastidiada. Ellos habían estado en mis visiones pero no parecía tener ninguna relación con lo que sucedía. Sin embargo decidí hacer un poco de conversación, sólo para aligerar el momento y para calmarme a mí misma.

-¿y hacia donde se dirigen?- pregunté alegremente.

El rubio, a mi parecer, el más tonto, sonrió.

-No sabemos todavía, estamos pensando en ir a Norteamérica. Ya nos conocemos Europa y Egipto de pies a cabeza.-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, Norteamérica es grande y moderna, habrá mucho por conocer allá- dije distraída.

-Sí… creo que eso haremos.-asintió el rubio.

Les estreché la mano a cada uno y les desee buen viaje. Me pregunté si había alguna conexión entre nuestros viajes simultáneos al susodicho país.

Mientras caminaban lado a lado rumbo a sus habitaciones, y yo pensaba que ese par eran tan gays como un par de gansos, el rubio se volvió por un instante y dijo:- nos veremos en el desierto.

Yo quedé extrañada. Una visión. Aquel par, llegando a una casa en medio del desierto, luego Edward defendiéndose de ellos. ¿Qué diablos…? Ellos sabían a donde iban y sabían que tenía relación conmigo. Pero ¿Edward…? ¿Qué demonios hacía mi hermano allá en primer lugar?

La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas. Volví a mi habitación a trabajar en la computadora.

En el escritorio encontré el folder que Jane había revisado. Era mi investigación de los clanes más poderosos que había. Recordé la visión, su cara había cambiado después de ver aquel. Yo misma ni siquiera sabía que había en él.

Me levanté y lo tomé en mis manos. Era el folder que pertenecía a los Volturi. Explicaba más o menos integrantes de la guardia (nada demasiado actualizado) y hablaba sobre las esposas de los líderes, quiénes vivían encerradas en aquella larga torre fuera del palacio y quienes nunca salían.

Había una pequeña foto de los seis. Aro, junto a su esposa Sulspicia, Caius con una sonriente Athenadora a su lado y por último Marcus, serio, al lado de la fallecida Didyme.

Algo en aquella foto estaba absurdamente mal. ¿Cómo era que aquello estuviese divagando tan libremente por allí en un folder cualquiera? Aquello era como un tesoro…

Entonces comprendí que quizá yo no había entendido del todo bien. Yo no había tenido nunca aquella foto en mi poder. Alguien la había dejado allí para que yo analizara algo.

Repasé sus caras una y otra vez y de repente todo tuvo sentido.


	24. Chapter 24

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer... ¿Saben que me gusta más que los chocolates y los dias soleados? LOS COMENTARIOS!**

Victoria's POV

Estar desnuda al lado del cuerpo de Edward Cullen era la sensación más irreal que hubiese experimentado en mucho tiempo. La pude comparar con la vez en que desperté como vampiro; Todo, de repente, era diferente cuando sabía que a su vez nada había cambiado.

Aquellas dos noches habían sido… ¿Cómo describirlas? Al principio fueron salvajes. Haberlo sonsacado y traído su instinto animal a la superficie había resultado más incontrolable e impredecible de lo que esperé. ¡Por Dios santo, era Edward Cullen! Siempre puesto en su lugar, siempre tan formal e impecable, con su cabello tan bien peinado. Haberlo retado me mostró un lado de él que, a mi parecer, ni siquiera él sabía que existía.

¡Y, oh, cuánto me gusto! Sentía que levantarme del piso del sótano sería una labor de cuidado, sobre todo cuando mis piernas se sentían como una gelatina, y cómo no, si no las había cerrado literalmente en cuarenta y ocho horas. No era que fuese un record, era sólo que hacía mucho que no experimentaba aquello y bueno… el sexo fue del otro mundo.

Debo darle crédito. El muchacho sabía lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía, obviamente sus poderes lo ayudaban. Sabía donde tocar, donde lamer, donde empujar, donde presionar y meter (o sacar, o lo uno después de lo otro) con una precisión insoportable. Leía en mi mente qué era exactamente lo que yo quería y eso hacía dependiendo o no si se sentía… compasivo. De cierta forma me castigó muchas veces cuando sabía que estaba a punto de venirme y lo que hacía era retirarse y comenzar algo diferente.

Era un maldito provocador y aquello me llevaba hasta el límite. Sus manos parecían conocer mi cuerpo de memoria y mi cuerpo (una puta, si me permiten decirlo) lo recibió amablemente, como a un viejo amigo aún cuando yo exigía con mi mente "!No, quítate! Oh si… que bien se siente, pero No… déjame quieta… pero, Oh Dios, esto es vida"

Así fueron las primeras horas, todo un vaivén de emociones que se dispersaron a la voz de mi primer orgasmo, cuando con todas sus fuerzas empujó su pene con tanta violencia que creía que iba a morir. Exploté como hacía tantos años no lo hacía y agradecí un poco a o lo que fuera que estuviese dirigiendo nuestras vidas (Dios, Alá, Budha, MTv…) por darme aquellos dos o tres minutos de felicidad completa.

Traté de no pensar luego de que decidimos darnos un descanso, pero obviamente _tenía que pensar_. Estar al lado de alguien que puede conocer cada uno de tus pensamientos, te hace sentir incluso más desnuda de lo que crees posible. Tu cuerpo… él se acostumbra a estar expuesto y llega a disfrutarlo una vez le muestras que vale la pena, pero tu mente… tu mente siempre se supone que es tuya solamente.

Una vez terminamos él se levantó y se dirigió a la casa, fingiendo que necesitaba una ducha. Algo me decía que aquello no podía importar tanto en ese momento así que le pregunté.

-¿Por qué estás tan desesperado en huir?

Volteó su cuerpo hacía mí y sus ojos miraron directamente dentro de mí. Hay algo en el que parece querer follarte con solo mirarte. Yo lo llamé inmediatamente "sexo visual".

-Quiero darte espacio- contestó simplemente. Yo admiré un poco su cuerpo pálido. Era delgado pero bien definido. Sus músculos podían ser más grandes pero así eran perfectos. El escuchaba eso, Diablos, el escuchaba todo.

Sonrió.

-Tú también eres perfecta- respondió. Si hubiese podido sonrojarme lo habría hecho hasta los tobillos.

-¿vas a irte ya?- pregunté de nuevo. No sé por qué me encontraba tan ansiosa de que se quisiese alejar de mí.

-Sólo quería tomarme una ducha mientras tú… pensabas todo lo que quisieras. Cada tanto tienes un pensamiento "Oh, Dios, el me está escuchando" y siento que estoy violando un poco tu espacio.- explicó. Sencillo como eso. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que después del sexo siempre viene…? Bueno… De acuerdo no siempre, pero quería hacerlo con él, y maldita sea el escuchaba eso también, y ahora estaba hecha un desastre porque él sabía que yo quería acostarme a su lado y tener un momento de intimidad, cuando el sólo quería huir por qué no habría razón para aquello fuera más que…

-¡Victoria!- me sacudió tomándome por la cara.-Sólo pensé que necesitabas espacio. Yo quiero eso también- sonrió y de repente todo en el mundo pareció estar bien.

Volvimos al sótano (donde había los restos de un hombre al que yo había descuartizado, pero aquello era otra historia) y nos recostamos. Me cubrió con una manta que había allí desde hacía quién sabe cuánto y nos quedamos uno al lado del otro. En algún momento el me atrajo hacia sí y me recostó sobre su pecho.

Era un sensación agradable… pensé de pronto en James. Sentí vergüenza.

-Victoria, deja de sentirte mal por lo que piensas o no… está bien, estoy bien, no pasa nada… yo entiendo- dijo, acariciando mi cabello.

Aquello me lo recordaba mucho. Siempre hacía eso cuando yo me enojaba. El sexo con él era muy parecido, sin embargo aquella conexión mental con Edward era… abrumadora.

Pensé de pronto en Bella, con su escudo, ¿protegía ella nuestros pensamientos también?

-Si- contestó Edward- desde siempre sus pensamientos fueron un misterio para mí.

Entonces no sólo recordé eso si no muchas cosas, y la parte de la historia que no me sabía. ¿Cómo terminé yo enredada con él cuando era ella su pareja?

-¿en serio quieres hablar de eso ahora?- preguntó el. Yo sentí.- Muy bien.- suspiró y comenzó- Luego de que Bella murió en aquel incendio yo perdí la voluntad de vivir. Fui a donde los Vulturi para que me mataran, lo cual no sucedió gracias a mi hermana Alice…

-¿La pitonisa?

-Precisamente. Ella se sacrificó para que yo me salvara, se quedó con ellos como miembro de la guardia. A mí me encerraron durante veinte años. Volví a casa junto con Jasper y el resto es historia.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Qué pasó con el amor desbordante y desmedido que sentías por ella? ¿Por qué no estabas allí cuando el incendio?

-Yo la dejé.- confesó. Sentí ganas de golpearlo duro, me sentía protectora de ella. Bella lo amaba, yo lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué dejarla?- No quería volverla como nosotros, no quería que perdiera su alma… Decidí por ella que lo mejor era dejarla seguir con su vida.

Lo golpee fuertemente en el hombro.

-Eres un controlador y posesivo de mierda- espeté, igual a su lado.

-Lo sé… me odié mucho por ello cuando me enteré de su muerte, sin embargo, lo superé.

-hasta que volvió a aparecer…- dije. Entonces hasta donde sabía el podría seguir enamorado de ella… todavía no podía escucharla pensar, todavía debía seguir siendo un misterio.

-No es así- me respondió- primero que todo, Bella no quiere nada que ver conmigo, segundo que todo yo no quiero nada que ver con ella… Yo enterré eso hace años y, honestamente, no es algo en lo que me preocupe por pensar en estos momentos. No la amo.

-¿Qué hay con Jasper?

-Me da rabia, lo acepto. Pensé que el respetaría un poco más mis sentimientos por ella, lo que tuvimos… pero supongo que su poder le dejó claro que ya yo no estaba enamorado de ella más y que… no lo sé, que de alguna forma él puede ser mucho mejor para ella.

No le creí. Edward debía seguir enamorado de ella, quizá solo estaba esperando que ella recuperara la memoria como yo y que todos sus recuerdos volvieran y que…

-Victoria, si yo quisiera estar con Bella, yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para estar con ella. ¿Me has visto siquiera tratar de acercarme a ella?

Mi cabeza dijo que no.

-He tratado de estar contigo desde aquel día en el árbol… Confieso que al principio sólo quería saber si eras tú la que estaba detrás de todo esto, de que Bella estuviese viva cuando se suponía que debía estar muerta. Luego de aquella conversación que tuvimos supe que… bueno quería estar a tu lado y conocerte

-Pero ya no soy un misterio… Puedes escucharme ahora no hay nada que te mantenga interesado.- comenté.

-Eres todo lo fascinante que una persona real puede ser. Bella para mí era como un juguete.

Mi alarma se disparó. Bella seguía siendo mi hermana y que alguien hablase así de ella era inaceptable.

-No es lo que crees… un juguete quiero decir algo nuevo y divertido y misterioso por que no podía escucharla. La amaba, pero ahora no estoy seguro si ese sentimiento tenía las bases apropiadas para mantener una relación como la nuestra. No escuchar los pensamientos de alguien y tener ganas incontrolables de beber su sangre no son razones del todo válidas para empezar una relación… y creo que me dejé llevar mucho por mi sensibilidad… a veces me vuelvo un poco gay

Aquel comentario me hizo reír.

-Entonces… no, Victoria, escucharte o no, no significa nada. Me gusta quién eres. Y me gusta mucho como piensas… eres graciosa.

Yo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso de la punta de la nariz.

Nos quedamos hablando durante mucho más hasta que unos sonidos provenientes de la entrada nos pusieron en alerta. Cada uno tomó su ropa y se dispuso a tener que enfrentarse a algún miembro de la familia Cullen o DeLuca esperándonos.

La sorpresa fue grande al ver que eran dos vampiros desconocidos con el escudo de la guardia en sus chaquetas.

-¿Puedes escuchar que piensan?- pregunté algo cautelosa.

-No. Quizá sean escudos como Bella- contestó. Desde nuestro escondite en el sótano veíamos bien el área de afuera de la casa por una de sus ventanas, sin embargo no alcanzamos a ver sus rostros.

-Muy bien vamos a ver qué quieren- dije sin ánimos de permanecer escondida allí esperando que me encontraran escondiéndome como una rata.

Edward agarró mi mano y me dijo que esperara allí, que si había alguien quien iría a hablar con ellos ese sería el. Traté de discutirle pero me mandó a callar diciendo que quería protegerme. Le dije que dejara de ser tan malditamente controlador y que conmigo las cosas eran a otro precio. El suspiró y me dejó salir con él al encuentro del par de desconocidos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Lamento la demora, he tenido unos días tétricos en el trabajo... si dejan comentarios prometo postear mas rápido (jejeje ahora recurro al chantaje!) Gracias por leeer :)**

Rose POV

Había llegado la hora. Emmett estaba en camino a casa y Jane también estaba un paso más cerca con cada minuto que pasaba. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar todo lo que ella me haría, pero sí sabía algo… y eso era que no podía dejar escapar ni una palabra.

Carlisle había sido claro conmigo. De la información que había recogido en donde los Delani Jane no podría saber nada. Mucho menos dejar claro que yo tenía conocimiento alguno.

Estaba nerviosa. No sé por qué me habían escogido a mí específicamente como la guardiana de aquella información pero era la vida de todos la que corría peligro y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida o la de mi familia por nada ni nadie.

Hubiese querido que fuera Edward o la pelirroja la que estuviesen en mi lugar. Hubiese querido no ser yo quién soportaría las horas venideras, quería no ser yo a quien lastimaran. No quería a Emmett involucrado tampoco.

Pero ahí estábamos. Alice me lo había advertido hacia más de veinticuatro horas y allí me encontraba yo, recostada en mi cama esperando el momento de convertirme en un mártir.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Era ella. No necesitaba abrirla para saber que era ella. No esperábamos a nadie más. Carlisle y Esme se quedarían en Alaska a petición mía. No podría soportar verles sufrir delante de mí. Emmett todavía estaba a una hora de camino, y Alice no llegaría si no dentro de otro medio día quizá.

La suerte estaba echada y todo había sido dicho.

Llegué a la puerta y la abrí con elegancia.

El pequeño monstruo traía su capucha marrón que no parecía haber sido lavada desde 1930. Arqueé una ceja y me recosté sobre la puerta, esperando una explicación de Jane.

-Buenos días- saludó con el mayor desagrado que su voz pudo encontrar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunté sonando algo fastidiada. Tenía que actuar con naturalidad, tenía que ser yo misma y sucedía que eso era lo que mejor yo sabía hacer.

-vengo de parte la guardia a hacerle unas preguntas a ti y a tu familia.- respondió altiva.

No la dejé pasar.

-Creo que tendrás que venir otro día. No hay nadie en casa- respondí secamente.

-Tú estás en casa.

-Yo no soy de mucha ayuda.- comenté.

-Algo me dice que sí lo eres- contestó juguetona mientras se abría paso entre la puerta y yo.

-Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunté tranquila.

-Tu hermano, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Edward.- dijo tácitamente. Sus ojos rojos no dejaban de inspeccionar el lugar como tratando de encontrar alguna pista de algo.

-No lo sé, creo que se fue de vacaciones- mentí. Nadie me había preparado para lo que tenía que decir en cuanto a él.

-¿Qué hay de los otros?

-Jasper está cazando no sé en donde y Alice es tu jefe, tú deberías saber más que yo de su paradero- respondí. Jane sonrió un poco. De haber sido posible habría jurado que se veía más demoníaca de lo que ya era.

-Alice no es mi jefa- dijo con un tono impaciente- Hablemos de tus padres.

-¿Por qué quieres saber tanto? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Si me lo dices claramente quizá pueda darte la respuesta que buscas.

-Quiero saber dónde está el resto de tu familia para saber si eres tú sola a quien debo lastimar- contestó, con la misma sonrisa mezquina.

Era una pequeña psicópata.

-Si… creo que así tendrá que ser, aunque mi esposo viene en camino. La pregunta sería, ¿Por qué me vas a lastimar?

-Tienes información que quiero y sé que no me la vas a dar muy fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué eso es lo que ustedes los Cullen suelen hacer.-volvió a decir caminando de un lado a otro por la sala.

-Por qué todos estos años que has estado con nosotros te ha dejado creer que nos conoces…- dije sonriendo yo también. Por algún motivo ya la situación no me daba miedo.

Jane me miró con rabia. Quería usa su poder, estaba segura de ello pero se estaba controlando. Quizá solo lo quería guardar como el gran truco al final.

-¿Dónde está la señora?- preguntó de repente. Ya iba al grano.

-¿Quién?- indagué haciéndome la tonta.

-Tú sabes perfectamente bien, la señora con el hombre apuesto y las dos chicas.

-los DeLuca- contesté. Jane asintió con la cabeza.-En algún lugar de América, supongo.

-Princesa, te voy a explicar algo y quiero que prestes atención…-sus ojos desprendían furia. Alzó una mano y de inmediato accionó su poder. Una sensación cálida recorrió mi cuerpo para luego dar paso a una especie de dolor en todas mis extremidades. No recordaba el dolor de ser cambiado, pero este se parecía mucho. Si yo había soportado eso, soportaba cualquier cosa.

Caí de rodillas al piso, sintiendo que mis piernas se convertían en gelatina. Los brazos, el pecho, los pies… todo lo sentía incendiado, como si estuviese en llamas. Era ridículamente horrible, sin embargo no era tan difícil cuando pensaba que pronto acabaría.

-Ese es el primer nivel de dolor que puedo ocasionar. Un pequeño ardor en las extremidades. Es el que uso en los humanos para que no mueran desde el principio… Ahora, necesito que prestes atención- se sentó en una silla, a mi lado- Dexter, nuestro investigador privado, ha encontrado que la familia que se apellida DeLuca está residenciada en Forks, Washington y que han estado en conversaciones amigables y pacíficas con el clan conocido como "los Cullens". ¿Te suena familiar?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, todo esto puede acabar si tan solo me das información sobre su paradero.

Yo sonreí. Estaba todavía en el piso.

-Ellos se marcharon hace unos días.- mentí.- La pelirroja y Edward tuvieron un altercado y ellos decidieron irse.

Jane me miró furiosa.

-¿Ah sí? Veamos si la historia cambia después de que sufras un poco más- y allí comenzó la tortura real. No había nada con que comprarlo, no había nada con que describirlo. Mis huesos parecían irse triturando uno a uno mientras yo me revolcaba de dolor en el piso, todavía sin proferir ni un solo grito. No le iba a dar la satisfacción a la muy maldita.

-Ya te lo dije…- dije entre suspiros, rogando en mi mente que aquello acabara de una buena vez.-No sé donde están.

El dolor se detuvo durante un rato.

-¿hace cuanto se fueron de la ciudad?- preguntó. Tenía que inventar algo rápido.

-Hace menos de tres días. Puedes ir a su casa si quieres…- ofrecí. Sabía que ellos no estarían allá muy obviamente pero podía comprarme tiempo mientras Emmett llegaba.

-Se mudaron pero puedes rastrearlos si quieres- seguí diciendo. Estaba sonando convincente y Jane parecía creerlo.

-¿Estas consciente que si me mientes volveré por ti, verdad?- preguntó irónica.

-Y yo estaré aquí esperándote.- dije. Jane soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que estarás aquí, para eso traje esto- y sacó unas cadenas de hierro y diamante de su bolso.-Estas las usamos en el castillo cuando necesitamos que el sujeto en cuestión se quede quieto… tienen veneno.

¡Mierda!, Pensé. El veneno te hacía daño cuando entraba a tu organismo, si las cadenas destilaban aquello tan tóxico entonces era muy probable que no saliera completa de allí. Igual yo no quería huir.

-Así es como funcionan.- me las dejó ver. Eran del tipo que usaban en las cárceles, amarraban tanto manos como pies y se conectaban entre sí.- Entre más te muevas y tu piel tenga contacto con el material, mas veneno va a soltar y más doloroso será todo. Si te quedas quieta no pasa nada.

Se acercó primero a mis tobillos y luego a mis muñecas. Tenían una especie de aguijone que te abrían la piel. Dolía un poco pero no tanto como sabía dolería el veneno.

-Otra cosa, Barbie Vampira, no te hagas la muy lista. Si tratas de romperla todo el veneno que contienen irá derechito a tu cuerpo. Puede que no te mate pero primero, dolerá tanto que querrás no estar viva, y segundo, causará estragos en tu anatomía.

Y con eso se fue, dejándome atada de pies y manos y tirada en medio de la sala de mi propia casa.


	26. Chapter 26

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero aquí les dejo :)**

Jasper's POV

El amanecer llegó rápidamente en aquella piedra y tuvimos que devolvernos a gran velocidad al hotel antes de que nuestra piel brillante anunciara al mundo que... bueno en realidad no sabía que podía pensar un humano al ver una cosa brillante como nosotros, además de que fuéramos artistas de un circo cubiertos de pintura radioactiva, pero sin duda que éramos vampiros no sería.

Llegamos a la habitación por la ventana, tratando de evitar a cualquier humano despierto, que no eran si no probablemente solo cinco personas (en toda la isla) y Bella se metió inmediatamente en la ducha mientras yo anuncié que solo me pondría más abrigado e iría a cazar cualquier tiburón que me encontrase en el camino.

Bella me gritó desde el baño que le prestase mi celular una vez volviese pues quería ponerse en contacto con Grazzie y comentarle las malas noticias: Victoria no había aparecido.

Yo le dije que no había problema y salí disparado del cuarto.

No habían pasado más de 20 minutos cuando Alice llamó y agradecí estar fuera cuando ocurrió. No podía imaginar qué clase de malas noticias quería anunciar (porque, aceptémoslo, Alice sólo llamaba cuando algo malo ocurría) que Bella no cogiera a pecho (Porque, aceptémoslo, Bella tiende a sobredimesionar).

-Jasper, esto es urgente- abrió la llamada. No había ni siquiera un saludo. La cosa podría ser en realidad peor de lo que esperaba.

-Hola, Alice- saludé.

-No puedes, repito, no puedes dejar que Bella vuelva a Forks- dijo aquello en un tono tan robótico que creí que en algún momento diría "cambio y fuera".

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- estaba algo alarmado.

-Es una historia larga pero solo puedo decirte que los Volturi están detrás de los DeLuca y acá en Forks estamos haciendo todos nuestros esfuerzos para protegerlos, si vuelves con Bella no quiero imaginar que hará Jane para hacerla hablar…

-Alice, pero eso es…

-No tengo tiempo para contarte todo como es en realidad, pero si no lo haces ahora por mí, hazlo por Rose…

No sabía a qué se refería pero no podía ser bueno, tampoco. Alice sabía que amaba a Rose como si fuera la hermana gemela que siempre solía interpretar y mi instinto de sobreprotección se disparaba como un cohete con solo pensar que alguien pudiese hacerle daño.

-Jane está con ella en estos momentos, interrogándola… si Bella o tu llegan a pisar Forks, todo lo que Rose sufra será en balde…- y con eso terminó.

El hambre que tenía había desaparecido de repente. ¿Qué diablos debía hacer?

Corrí rápidamente al hotel. Decidí que debía hablarlo con Bella. No quería tenerla en la oscuridad como habíamos hecho desde siempre, protegiéndola y manipulándola para que hiciera lo que queríamos (así fuese por su propio bien). Esta chica era diferente ahora y merecía mucha más participación en las cosas importantes.

Me quedé esperando que saliera del baño un largo rato mientras veía televisión. Cuando salió con una minúscula toalla rodeando su cuerpo creí que se me había desencajado la mandíbula.

Bella ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente abrió los ojos en señal de que no esperaba verme allí y en seguida notó mi cara de preocupación.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo sentada a mi lado.

Me tomó cada centímetro de fuerza de voluntad que tenía para mantenerme enfocado cuando ella estaba semidesnuda.

-Sí, pero necesito que por favor te cubras un poco… me temo que es delicado y esa toalla no cubre lo suficiente para no tener pensamientos lascivos contigo- respondí con una media sonrisa.

Bella se levantó se encerró un momento y volvió con una salida de baño que cubría mucho más.

-Escúpelo- dijo una vez sentada de nuevo a mi lado.

-Necesito que permanezcas en calma- fue lo primero que le advertí. Sentí mucha tensión proviniendo de su cuerpo.-Los Volturi están buscando a tu familia...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin dejarme hablar.

-No lo sé. Recibí una llamada de Alice, dice que ahora mismo enviaron a Jane, una de sus más poderosas discípulas, a Forks a localizarlos.

-¡¿Dónde están? ¿Ya alguien les aviso? ¿Están bien?- volvió a desesperarse. Le envié oleadas de calma para que se relajara solo un poco. Tenía mucha razón para estar alerta pero no quería que hiciera algo irracional antes de escuchar lo que yo tuviese que decir.

-Alice me confirmó que nuestra familia los está protegiendo. No me dio detalles pero le creo.

-tenemos que volver… ya.- dijo levantándose a tomar sus cosas.

-No. Hay algo más- volví a insistir.- Jane, la chica que está a cargo de la búsqueda tiene una habilidad muy terrorífica. Ella puede crear la ilusión de dolor en tu cerebro… puede torturarte de la forma más cruel sin tocarte ni un solo dedo.

-No le tengo miedo, debo ir por mi familia- reiteró Bella. Yo suspiré.

-Ya está torturando a mi familia- dije.

Bella se volvió a mí con cara de confusión.

-¡¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? Debemos ir ya y detenerla…

-Esa fue mi reacción de inmediato, sin embargo Alice me pidió que nos mantuviésemos alejados. Si te capturan a ti será más fácil llegar al resto de tu familia y entonces todos los sacrificios que estamos haciendo por ustedes se irán al traste…

Bella no pareció comprender.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Hay un vampiro torturando a tu familia… debes ir por ellos

-No, no voy a arriesgar todo lo que han sufrido por hacerme el héroe- dije justificándome, sin embargo mientras Bella mas se enfurecía conmigo yo más entendía sus motivos.

-¡¿Estás loco? Si hay alguna posibilidad remota de salvarlos debes hacerlo… si no lo haces tú por tú familia yo sí lo haré por la mía.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? Eres una sola

-Esa tal Jane también está sola, ¿no?

-No sé, quizá tenga un ejército.- comenté.

-No me importa. Yo voy a hacer todo a mi alcance por protegerlos y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ser un Mayor del ejército es lo que te ha definido siempre, es hora de que empieces a actuar como tal.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo a mi ego. De repente me sentí como un idiota al pedirle que esperara cuando nuestras familias eran molidas a golpes mientras nosotros nos quedábamos disfrutando del paisaje. De repente sentí que ella tenía razón.

-Muy bien, pero entonces necesitamos un plan.

-Yo no necesito eso. Yo tengo mi escudo, los poderes de esa chica no me afectarán- dijo altiva.

-Si ella está con otros físicamente pueden derribarte.

-Eso tampoco pasará por que para eso estarás tú… eres rápido y fuerte y cuentas con un poder increíble… podemos hacer esto, podemos salvarlos a todos y luego patearle un poco el trasero a esos condenados mafiosos italianos.

Asentí.

Sabía que Alice volvería a llamar. Rogaba que así fuera y nos dijera que todo saldría bien, que habíamos tomado la decisión correcta. Sin embargo el futuro nunca había dependido de Alice y ya era hora que cada quién comenzase a forjar su propio destino.


	27. Chapter 27

**NA: Volvi! he estado bastante ocupada y no había tenido tiempo ni para ponerme online, pero ya estoy aquí para terminar la historia. Agradezco sus comentarios y criticas constructivas!**

Edward's POV

Victoria era una especie de fuerza sobrenatural. Todos aquellos días en aquel sótano en donde los restos de un hombre yacían, mientras ella y yo teníamos sexo hasta reventar, habían sido los más locos y excitantes de toda mi existencia.

Era increíble como una sola persona te hace reevaluar todo lo que alguna vez has hecho y te ha ocurrido.

Ella era real, era única, era divertida, usaba términos como "sexo visual", pensaba en su ex pareja, se sentía mal, sonreía de vez en cuando, se agarraba el cabello, a veces se lo volvía a soltar… era fascinante, cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada cosa que hacía sin razón particular, cada vez que se venía dentro de mí… estaba en una especie de estupor, embriagado de tanto… ELLA.

Hipnotizado era una buena palabra para describir todo aquello; loco también. No me importaba nada cuando comenzamos a follar, solo meter mi pene dentro de ella y dejar que el mundo se apagara si le daba la gana. Luego siguieron otras cosas, su mente tan abierta, tan legible como si fueran mis propios pensamientos, su cuerpo tan sediento, toda ella me incitaba a hacer cada vez más cosas que nunca soñé ni siquiera con Bella.

Para ser un poco francos, a Bella la veía como a la madre teresa, pura y digna de sólo el más casto y delicado de los sexos. Le había dado un estatus de Diosa que casi no podía soportar la idea de corromper su cuerpo (mucho menos su alma). Victoria era otra cosa. Era dueña de su propia sexualidad, era un poco de pecado y cinismo a la vez, era un huracán del que no podías correr ni esconderte (y no era como si quisieras hacerlo, en realidad). No había nada en ella que denotara un decoro inmaculado, no había nada en ella que te hiciese sentir mal por tocarla o lamerla o chuparla o besarla en las partes más íntimas que cualquier mujer puede tener.

El sexo fue tan sucio y provocativo que creo que necesitaría años de vida a su lado para no querer hacerlo hasta el cansancio. Y ducharme cuatro mil veces. Con ella, preferiblemente.

Luego, sintiéndome malditamente invasivo, traté de darle su espacio. Ella continuó con una serie de cuestionamientos que me llevaron a comprender que ella necesitaba tiempo _conmigo _para asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Debo admitir que aquella fue la primera vez que hice aquello. Sobar la cabeza de alguien que está apoyado sobre mi pecho después de follar sin sentido no era algo que me ocurriese todos los días. Muy bien, lo admito, el sexo en general para mí no era precisamente una rutina.

La última vez que había estado con alguien sería alrededor de diez años, con una vampira llamada Reese a quien conocía en la madre patria Rusia. Era una chica amable y sensata con un muy amplio instinto sexual (tan amplio que en realidad no importaba si era yo o no con quién compartía su cama). Luego de varios meses de una intensa relación basada en el intercambio de fluidos nos fuimos de la ciudad y ella pasó a ser un recuerdo agradable.

A partir de allí tuve unas cuantas oportunidades (tales como la siempre abnegada Tanya, con quién el sexo fue tan desastroso una vez que no me quedaron más ganas de repetirlo) pero la cosa nunca cuajó.

Y ahora Victoria que me hacía alegrarme de haber matado a su pareja pues podía ser toda mía. Sabía que estaba mal porque él era muy importante para ella, pero no podía evitar sentir un alivio de saber que no había nadie más con quien ella quisiese estar.

Nos quedamos largo rato conversando sobre la vida en general, su pasado, el mío, Bella y mi familia. Sobé su cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos cerca y ella no podía evitar en hacer comparaciones con James, lo cual no me causaba la más mínima preocupación, después de todo el estaba muerto y yo salía bien librado en sus batallas mentales.

En algún momento escuchamos unas voces y la presencia inconfundible de un par de vampiros acercándose a la casa.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y salimos con cautela aún cuando yo le había insistido que se quedara, que yo podía protegerla. Ella era toda una guerrera y me dejó saber que estábamos, en el peor de los casos, en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Puedes escucharlos?- me preguntó.

-No, deben ser escudos- contesté mientras nos asomábamos por la cocina.

Tenían insignias de la guardia Volturi en sus chaquetas completamente inútiles en la mitad del desierto.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Victoria a mi lado. Yo asentí con la cabeza esperando que sus rostros se revelaran desde nuestro escondite.

-Quizá debemos acercarnos con normalidad- dije.

Ella asintió y salió de donde nos encontrábamos sin darme oportunidad de ofrecerme a ir primero.

-¿puedo ayudarlos con algo?- preguntó mientras yo solo estaba preocupado por leer sus mentes que no decían nada. Allí fue cuando los relacioné.

Ellos eran el par que habían estado cuando mi cabeza fue restaurada al lado del monstruo de Jane y el perdedor de su hermano, ellos podrían venir de parte de Alice.

-Sí, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros de una vez- comentó el de cabello rojo, una coincidencia demasiado notaria para esos momentos.

-¿Y quién diablos son ustedes?- preguntó Victoria altiva mientras yo salía de una vez por todas de donde me encontraba.

El rubio me miró y le dio unos golpecitos en el codo al pelirrojo. Aquel par se veían tan amenazantes como un par de labradores cachorros, sin embargo algo me decía que debíamos tener cuidado.

-Tienes que alejarte de él… está maldito.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Victoria estaba sorprendida y, en su mente, me defendía lealmente con frases como "¿Qué diablos les pasa?".

-Me temo que ninguno de ustedes dos, quién quiera que sean están en posición de decirme qué hacer o no con…- _mi pareja_- Edward.

-Me temo que es precisamente lo que venimos a hacer, hermana- aseguró el pelirrojo. Aquello por alguna razón no me sorprendía en absoluto… ambos eran similares y, seamos honestos, ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de tener a dos vampiros pelirrojos bajo el mismo sol del desierto de Nevada sin que fueran, por lo menos, familia?

-Yo no soy tu hermana- negó Victoria.

-Sí lo eres y estamos aquí por tu bien… en realidad el de todos, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo el rubio mirándome de arriba abajo. De no haber sido porque otras cosas ocupaban mi mente hubiese jurado que me estaba… coqueteando.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Yo no soy…- y entonces ella mismo entendió. Lo leí en su mente, ella recordaba hablar con él en el pasado, preguntándole sobre la vida en Volterra.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ella sólo se tocaba la cabeza.

-Mira, Vicky, te juro que todo esto tendrá más sentido cuando estemos a salvo antes de que la guerra estalle- volvió a decir… _Nick. _

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué guerra? No voy a ningún lado sin que me expliques lo que sucede- sentenció agarrando su cabello, con la imagen de una bomba atómica en su cabeza.

Nick y el rubio se agarraron de la mano y se dispusieron a entrar.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Vicky… Este Cullen y tu deben estar lo más lejos posible- volvió a decir Nick, mientras yo gruñía ya enfurecido.

_Calma, cariño, necesitamos escuchar esto _oí en su cabeza.

-Mira, tengo muchos años que no sé nada de ti, he estado…

-Yo sé exactamente dónde has estado, hermanita, gracias a la habilidad de mi amigo Eric… mientras tenga algo tuyo en su poder puede ver a través de tus ojos en tiempo real.

-¿Y? eso no significa nada, sólo eres un recuerdo remoto en mi cabeza, no tengo razones para confiar en ti ni para irme contigo a ningún lado.- volvió a decir Victoria algo molesta.

-Hermana, voy a decir lo poco que sé y luego tendremos que irnos, están pasando cosas muy malas en estos momentos…- dijo suspirando. Era más que obvio que aquello dos eran pareja- Desde que entré a la guardia y conocí a Eric tuve la oportunidad de mantenerte vigilada sin estar allí en realidad. Cuando "moriste" Eric siguió observando y decidimos que lo mejor era esperar que recordaras. Sin embargo ocurrió algo en el castillo; Alice Cullen llegó a nosotros junto con este galán a tu lado- Me tensé cuando escuché aquella referencia hacia mi persona- y nos tomábamos la libertad de observar sus conversaciones a través de un zapato que Edward dejó caer. Todo iba bien hasta que tú saliste a relucir allí. Entonces comprendí que debía quizá tomar alguna pertenencia de la pitonisa y ver a través de sus ojos. Cual fue la sorpresa al descubrir que sus posesiones actúan diferente con el poder de Eric. Con ellas no se ve el presente…

-Se ve el futuro.- completé. Entonces esta gente veía venir una guerra a través de los ojos de mi hermana.

-Exactamente, cara bonita. Y no cualquier futuro… no, señor, se ve el futuro más terrible que cualquiera ha podido ver… cuéntales, Eric.

El rubio pareció disgustarle la idea pero abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

-En su futuro hay una gran batalla. Millones de humanos morirán, sus armas serán desplegadas, pero sólo servirá para matarse entre ellos mientras el ejército Volturi pelea contra otros cientos de vampiros. Tu familia- dijo dirigiéndose a mi- está involucrada y tu vas a morir junto con todos ellos.

-Y por eso, mi querida, hermana, es que debemos irnos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Amo las criticas y los comentarios! Gracias a todos por leer :)**

Alice POV

Todo seguía cambiando tan rápidamente que hacía mi cabeza girar y ya no era divertido. Las visiones eran constantes, cortas, sin sentido. Rose aparecía como una bella durmiente en una cama, Jane aparecía en un pequeño cuarto siendo torturada por Emmett y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme se encontraban con la señora y el hombre apuesto, Dexter hablaba con Aro de coordenadas mientras Edward y Victoria estaban en el desierto con el par de vampiros aquellos.

Quedaban todavía hora y media para que el avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto de Washington y yo sólo quería salir de allí y buscar a mi familia. No entendía que pasaba con mis visiones pero ya no eran claras ni continuas.

Busqué la mano de Riley a mi lado. El estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de la arquitectura masónica mientras yo solo buscaba consuelo.

De un momento a otro me estremecí. Una visión. Una ciudad en ruinas, en llamas, cientos de vampiros luchando, restos humanos cubriendo el lugar, los Vulturi versus el resto del mundo. Sólo se veía Aro. Días enteros de caos. Los humanos comprenderían de nuestra existencia y se dispondrían a esconderse como ratas, dejando a la raza vampira sin recursos alimenticios al alcance.

¡Maldición! Debía evitar eso a toda costa pero ¿Cómo? Si los más interesado en ocultar nuestra existencia para poder seguir obteniendo humanos frescos al desayuno eran los Vulturi, ¿quién diablos podría evitar esta catástrofe?

Quizá las decisiones en las que yo había influido eran las que nos traían hasta acá. Quizá esto era sólo el resultado de un pensamiento único de Aro.

No sabía que pensar, sólo sabía que aquello necesitaba acabar antes incluso de comenzar o todo estaría perdido. Incluso mi familia.

Riley arqueó una ceja en dirección a mí y apretó mi mano fuertemente, como si hubiese podido leer mi mente, como si supiese lo tensa que estaba con todas las estúpidas visiones. Quería desconectarlas de mi cabeza para pensar con claridad pero no podía… ¿Qué podía hacer? En verdad quería un respiro, quería dejar de ver a Rose durmiendo y a Edward y a Victoria corriendo a través del país, de ver como morirían todos a quienes quería, incluyendo a Riley, quien se sacrificaría por mí en caso de cualquier confrontación.

-¿Cómo lo desconecto?- dije en voz alta.

Riley estaba confundido y me miró de reojo tratando de comprender de qué hablaba. Y de la nada el pronunció las palabras mágicas.

-Quizá podremos llegar donde los hombres lobos…

Así de la nada, Riley de repente tenía la solución para mi problema. Pude haber hecho el amor con el justo allí si no estuviésemos en un avión repleto de humanos observantes.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- pregunté atónita.

-Has estado teniendo visiones todo el día, has estado extrañísima y recordé que una vez contaste esa historia sobre cómo pensaste que Bella había muerto porque no podías ver nada cuando los licántropos estaban cerca…

Y de la nada las ideas comenzaron a fluir. Alertar a los Quillete de una posible guerra contra sus peores enemigos me daría razones más que validas para invadir sus predios, y buscar ayuda de su lado, pues la necesitaríamos.

-Cambio de planes- dije.

-Lo supuse. ¿Primero donde los lobos?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a planear la forma en que todo se desarrollaría. Al tomar la decisión el futuro cambiaba poco a poco, y aquello, por primera vez en unos cuantos días me dio una cierta sensación de paz. ¿Quién diría que Riley sería tan inteligente al fin y al cabo?

Emmett POV

Cuando Alice llamó me encontraba en el medio del desierto ayudándome con mi celular cuyo GPS parecía funcionar mejor que mi ubicación espacial.

-¡Alice!- contesté emocionado y a la vez alterado. Era bien sabido en la familia que Alice nunca llamaba para nada bueno.

-Emmett escucha no hay mucho tiempo, tienes que volver donde Rose, yo no voy a poder llegar a rescatarla a tiempo, sin embargo por las visiones que he tenido parece que Jasper está en camino…

-No lo puedes ver ¿huh?

-No, mientras él y Bella estén juntos no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, sin embargo en algunos cuantos días Bella se alejará lo cual me permite verlos a ambos junto a Jane.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer, hermana? Dame una pista…- supliqué. No tenía ni idea de que ocurría, además de que mi esposa iba a ser torturada en algún momento

-por el momento tu encuentro con Jane es totalmente oscuro para mí, dependerás completamente de tus instintos.

-¿Qué hay de Edward? Se supone que iba a buscarlo.- señalé. Alice parecía no recordar eso.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, ellos están a salvo y bajo mi vigilancia permanente, que el regresara era una mera formalidad para con los Volturi.

-Muy bien, entonces voy a rescatar a mi esposa…- dije aliviado. No saber lo que le estaba pasando era terrible.-Te odio, Alice

-Lo sé, Em, pero esto tenía que pasar así. Es la única forma de atrapar a Jane.

Corrí de prisa, volviendo sobre mis pasos pensando en qué podría hacer para no caer en la maldita trampa de aquel estúpido vampiro. Yo no tenía ningún súper poder, además de ser extremadamente fuerte, lo cual no me servía de nada contra el pequeño demonio. Ella se metía en tu cabeza y a menos que de la nada saliera un casco como el de Magneto (aquel tipo de los X men) yo no tenía forma de defenderme.

Sin embargo yo sufrir a manos de Jane parecía muchísimo menos doloroso que dejar que mi esposa lo hiciera. Aquel pensamiento me carcomía.

Recorrí tres estados diferentes en aproximadamente cuatro horas hasta que por fin llegué a nuestra casa. Me asomé por una ventana y no parecía que nada extraordinario estuviese aconteciendo. Todo parecía estar en su lugar y estuve a punto de entrar a inspeccionar cuando mi celular vibró. Era un mensaje de Alice.

"_Todavía no" _decía.

Esperé un momento y vi al monstruo llegar y entrar sin tocar la puerta, y moverse de un lado a otro como si ya hubiese estado allí antes. Entonces vi cuando se detuvo en un lado totalmente aleatorio de la casa y comenzó a hablar.

No sabía que ocurría hasta que comprendí que se dirigía a alguien que se encontraba en el piso tirado. Mi Rose.

"_Tenías razón, Barbie… no había nadie en esa casa, y por el olor ellos sin duda la habitaron" _ dijo de una forma retorcida. "_La pregunta ahora sería… ¿Dónde están?" _

Mi esposa no se veía pero casi podía sentirla con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

"_Bueno, ya yo cumplí con decirte lo que sabía" _contestó.

"_Ohh… simplemente me encanta cuando no quieren cooperar" _respondió Jane y de inmediato un grito de dolor de Rose. Eso fue lo único que necesité para irrumpir en la casa a una velocidad implacable (que no sabía de dónde había salido puesto que yo no soy particularmente rápido) y abalanzarme sobre el pequeño monstruo.

Sólo así pude ver a mi esposa encadenada, mientras Jane reaccionó ante lo que acontecía y un dolor inimaginable me hizo caer de bruces.

La niña se acomodó su capa de la guardia mientras se levantaba de mi lado, mientras yo solo gritaba y Rose me miraba fijamente.

No supe cuanto tiempo me tuvo así, sólo supe que una vez acabó yo me sentí como si acabase de salir de una guerra.

Jane me tomó por un brazo y me llevó hasta una pared sobre la cual me recostó para tomarme por los hombros y amenazarnos más.

-Yo se que Rose sabe por qué estoy aquí, creo que ya lo dejé claro… Sin embargo creo que tú me podrías ayudar

Yo solté una carcajada, era increíble para mí que alguien en verdad creyese que _yo _pudiese tener idea de nada.

-Estas en el lugar equivocado, niña. Yo no sé nada de nada.

-¿Cómo es que tu esposa entonces no te cuenta este tipo de cosas? Creí que los matrimonios eran un gran círculo vicioso de comunicación.- contestó amargamente. Yo no sabía cuál era su problema pero definitivamente si Rose sabía algo que yo no, debía haber una muy buena razón para ello.

-Estamos casados… no compartimos el mismo cerebro- dijo Rose en un tono burlón. Yo no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo pero parecía casi querer enojar a Jane.

-Te doy una última oportunidad, papa oso, dime donde están y juro que la dejo en paz- amenazó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Dónde están quienes?- pregunté.

-Los Deluca.

-Ah, eso. Pues…- cerré los ojos. Jane acababa de llegar de la vieja casa.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- gritaba Rose. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¡Yo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba esa gente!

-Ellos vivían a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, en una casa grande- contesté. La expresión dura de Jane no cambió.

-Muy bien, a las malas entonces- dijo y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Sin embargo lo único que ocurrió fue que Rose comenzó a gritar aún más. Me levanté rápidamente y tumbé a Jane quién dirigió su poder a mí y volví a caer adolorido.

-A ver, papa oso…- ¿Por qué mierda me decía así?- te explico cómo funciona. Mientras más intentes de detenerme más doloroso será.

Rose volvió a gritar mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Su cabello rubio parecía una maraña desparramada. Las cadenas que tenía en los brazos y pies parecían estar drenando algo en ella cada vez que rozaban su piel. Lo único que podía dañarnos era nuestro propio veneno así que no tendría sentido que aquel liquido fuera alguna otra cosa.

No podía permitir que esto siguiera. Estaba desesperado y dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera con tal de que Rose dejase de gritar. Justo cuando estuve a punto de inventar cualquier información Rose se detuvo y quedó inconsciente mientras mi hermano entraba y golpeaba a Jane en la espalda y esta caía pesadamente sobre una pared.

Bella estaba con él. Suspiré de alivio y comprendí que la caballería había llegado. Me levanté rápidamente y traté de quitarle las esposas a Rose quién no parecía volver a la realidad, pero no tuve éxito, aquella esposas eran de un material resistente a vampiros.

Jasper parecía necesitar ayuda mientras Jane se disponía a huir. Yo me puse en pie salí de la casa a atajarla mientras Bella gritó mi nombre y me lanzó una larga cadena de hierro y algún otro material muy pesado.

Jane no se vio venir una vez la ataqué por un costado y amarré la cadena a su cuello mientras Jasper salía y agarraba sus extremidades y las desgarraba hasta que lo único que quedó de Jane fue un torso.

Busqué rápidamente en su ropa hasta que encontré la llave que le devolverían la libertad a Rose.

-Ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar- le dije guiñándole un ojo devolviéndome adentro de la casa donde Bella llevaba a Rose a una habitación.


	29. NA

**Lamento que esto NO sea un capitulo nuevo, pero es que no se como hacer para enviar un mensaje a todos los que me leen (sí, no tengo mucho tiempo para manejar la interface). La cosa es... estoy en aras de crear un nuevo fic, una historia de todos humanos y quiero opiniones de quién podría ser el galan de turno para nuestra heroína Bella. **

**a) Jasper (de nuevo, y no me aburro)**

**b) Edward (para los tradicionales)**

**c) James (por que un chico malo no cae mal)**

**d) Jacob (por que existe en el universo twilight y ahh... no hay mas otro)**

**La historia va estar desarrollada en la preparatoria y nuestra querida Bella va a descubrir para su sorpresa que esta un poco embarazada... Tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre como desarrollarlo pero no sin antes escoger un protagonista para ella quien, ADVIERTO, puede no ser el padre de el bebe en camino. Antes de que la juzguen (la pobre tomó unas cuantas malas decisiones) dejenme saber lo que piensan y mandenme mesnajes sean privados o como quieran! **

**Gracias a todos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Muchas gracias a todos por opinar! Tomaré muy en cuenta todo lo que me dijeron, y bueno, ya no estamos acercando a la recta final, ya algunos secretos se estan descubriendo y prometo que esto no se acaba sin que Bella y Jasper tengan un encuentro mas... intimo ^^ **

Carlisle POV

La primera persona en saber la verdad fue Rose. Por alguna razón pensé que en todo este lío quién podría tener cabeza más fría para entenderlo sería ella, después de todo, ella era la única de la familia en todo este enredo que no estaba demasiado involucrada. Por alguna razón que no comprendería hasta recibir la llamada de Jasper, ella decidió no decirle a Emmett. El futuro de mi hija estuvo todo aquel tiempo en mis manos y sin saberlo la puse en el mayor de los peligros.

Rose no reaccionaba. Ese fue el mensaje claro de Jasper. Le habían colocado unas cadenas que soltaban veneno que habían cambiado algo en ella, mientras los daños en su psiquis por el dolor recibido durante tanto tiempo la aislaron completamente del mundo. Estaba en un especie de coma y yo no sabía a quién culpar, a parte de mí mismo.

Esme no lo decía; ella me había advertido que no pusiera a ninguno sobre aviso, que sería mejor manejarlo todo desde Alaska junto a los Denali, sin embargo yo creí que lo mejor sería tener a alguien de la familia informado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y esa persona ahora estaba pagando un precio demasiado alto.

Ahora incluso mi esposa, siempre leal y comprensiva, no era capaz ni siquiera de dirigirme la palabra.

Cuando los DeLuca aparecieron en la casa, una sensación de alivio pero a la vez ansiedad me invadió. Sabía que debíamos protegerlos, pero aún no sabíamos por qué. Fue sólo hasta que Grazzie nos reveló la verdadera naturaleza de su identidad que comprendimos que había mucho más en juego que los dramas entre nuestros hijos Edward, Bella, Victoria y Jasper. Por lo que a mi respectaba esos cuatro podían hacer una orgía eterna en alguna isla desierta para no ser vistos jamás (mientras estuvieran bien, claro estaba).

-No piense demasiado, Sr. Cullen- me advirtió Grazziela entrando a la pequeña sala donde me encontraba lamentándome por la tan penosa situación en la que se encontraba mi hija.

-Hay mucho en que pensar… usted es madre también, debería saberlo- respondí secamente. La culpaba a ella también.

-No sirve de nada que sienta pena por sí mismo, Carlisle.- dijo ella fútilmente, como si nada importara.

-Estoy tratando de encontrar una solución a todo esto, pero por donde lo veo siempre salen lastimadas las personas que quiero.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr. Sin embargo, le aseguro, Carlisle que yo me encargaré personalmente que nadie de su familia muera- me aseguró. Me llené de ira.

-Siento tener que decirle, Grazziela, que en estos momentos la muerte no me preocupa tanto como el estado en el que se encuentra mi hija. Me alegro mucho que pueda asegurarme que ellos vivirán pero me temo que si es postrados en una cama en un estado vegetal, no quiero tal ayuda.

Grazziela me miró a los ojos, sentí casi como si perforara a través de mi cráneo y tratara de leer mi mente.

-Todavía hay algo que no le he dicho, Carlisle, la razón por la cual para mí las preocupaciones de vida o muerte no me tocan.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunté. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesto con ella, sólo sabía que necesitaba algún tipo de ventilación a todas esas cosas que tenía en mi mente que no me dejaban pensar con claridad. La primera persona que hablaba conmigo era, casualmente, la causante de todo este lío, a quién, había jurado proteger, por ser un maldito samaritano de mierda.

-Mi poder, Carlisle. La razón _real_ por la que los Volturi me quieren.

Allí me detuve a prestar atención. Grazziella seguía ocultando cosas.

-¿A qué se refiere Grazziella? ¿Será posible que usted no me haya dicho todo lo que yo debería saber?

Graziella hizo una mueca en su bonita cara.

-Señor Carlisle hay cosas que simplemente necesitan llegar a su propio tiempo. Ese tiempo ha llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que usted hace que los Volturi quieren?

-Yo, Carlisle, tengo el poder más extraordinario que hay. Es una maldición si me permite decirlo, la razón por la cual he sido perseguida toda mi vida, no sólo por ellos… si no por todos los demás.

-¿algún día me va a decir?- Pregunté impaciente.

-Tengo el poder de la resurrección, Carlisle. Siempre y cuando algo ya haya estado alguna vez vivo, yo puedo traerlo de la muerte a este mundo.

Debo admitir que aquello me cogió por sorpresa pero permanecí en calma. En estos tiempos difíciles alguien debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no creyó importante decirme esto hasta ahora, Grazie? Eso explica mucho.

En verdad explicaba casi todo.

-Entonces usted devolvió la vida a Bella…- dije casi en un murmullo.

Grazziella asintió.

-Por supuesto, este poder tiene sus limitaciones. La pérdida de la memoria es una de ellas.- aseguró.

Por supuesto eso tenía sentido. Por eso Bella no recordaba quien era.

-En algunos casos es temporal, en otros es indefinida. También necesito los restos de aquello que quiero devolver de la muerte. Algunas veces vuelven mal…- su cara se ensombreció al decir aquello.

Podía atar cabos de que algunas de las veces que intentó resucitar a alguien la cosa no salió como esperaba.

-Algunos no quieren volver y al cruzar el umbral de los mundos vuelven diferentes, perdidos, deprimidos y buscan volver a morir. Otras cosas salen mal también… Y allí tenemos a los fantasmas, apariciones y monstruos.

-¿o sea que usted ha traído de vuelta a cada ser sobrenatural en este mundo?- aquello parecía bastante difícil de creer, aún si Grazziella era lo suficientemente vieja y poderosa.

-Carlisle, un vampiro con un poder extraordinario no es lo único que puede traer cosas del mas allá… hay otras maneras, la magia antigua, la que nos mantiene vivos a los vampiros, la que creo a los lobos, con la que las brujas juegan, esa magia existe, y quien sea capaz de controlarla es capaz de grandes cosas.

Yo había leído un par de cosas sobre eso; de cómo había fuerzas y fenómenos inexplicables que se basaban en la concentración y flujo de la energía, rituales tan antiguos y poderosos que sólo pocos seres en el mundo sabían de ellos y los dominaban. Había chamanes en tribus lejanas en Suráfrica que podían hacer cosas extraordinarias, y brujas en los lugares más oscuros de Inglaterra que podían volvernos cenizas sin tocarnos. Nunca pensé encontrarme con ese tipo de poder, mucho menos con el estilo de vida "humano" que llevábamos.

-Ahora lo entiende todo- dijo ella sin molestarse en darme más explicaciones.-Sin embargo hay algo que debe comprender y es que una vez vuelven, no son los mismos… Su olor, su esencia y mucho de su personalidad se pierden en el trayecto, para algunos, irrecuperablemente.

-No veo como ese poder suyo puede ayudarnos entonces- comenté algo preocupado. Si bien ella me aseguraba que podría recuperar la vida de algunos de mis seres queridos, no me proporcionaba la seguridad de que volvieran bien ni de que volvieran a ser ellos mismos. ¿Y que son nuestros hijos, hermanos o parejas sin esa personalidad que tanto llegamos a adorar? Vasijas vacías dispuestas a ser acomodadas.

No me gustaba esa idea.

-Pero cuando alguien muera, y créame eso podría suceder, entonces se sentirá agradecido de que yo esté aquí, Carlisle… Con su permiso, hay otras cosas que debo atender.

Allí salió del cuerpo dejándome con más preocupaciones que antes entendiendo ahora el riesgo real en el que todos estábamos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Nuevamente gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!**

Jasper's POV

Que Rose no despertara nos había caído a todos como un balde de agua fría. No sólo teníamos una rabia que nos devoraba, también hizo que fuéramos increíblemente duros con Jane. Sobre todo Em.

Allá estaba ella, amarrada por el cuello, con unos largos clavos de metal atornillándola a una pared por los hombros, sin brazos o piernas, con mordeduras por todos lados.

Yo sabía cuánto dolía aquello pero su dolor no era para nada algo que me causara mayor preocupación. Eso sí, necesitaba que hablara, lo cual estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creí. La perra no era fuerte, pero decía las verdades entrelazadas con mentiras, y ninguno en la casa estaba de humor para espulgar los hechos.

El pequeño demonio nos diría las cosas como eran o no saldría viva de allí. Ese era el nervio que tocaría en la próxima sesión de tortura, que sería en unas cuantas horas, pues había que dejar que reflexionara y se aferrara a los momentos en los que no sentía dolor lo suficiente para quererlo de vuelta. Por supuesto, no se alimentaría lo cual empezaría a volverla loca en unos cuantos días… si es que demoraba tanto.

Emmett tenía toda la intención de no dejarla ir y muy en el fondo yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que Jane, así nos dijera todo lo que sabía, moriría igual, dolorosamente. Algunas cosas tenían que hacerse, y aquello era lo único que parecía darle algún sentido de paz a mi hermano.

Yo estaba sucio, lleno de sangre y veneno, sentía que necesitaba una ducha de manera urgente para liberar todo aquel estrés y el agotamiento mental que venía con ser un empático torturador. Sentir todo su miedo, toda su angustia y todo su dolor era un peso que tenía que cargar como fuera, a final de cuentas yo era quién tenía toda la experiencia.

Llegué a mi cuarto en donde me desplomé en mi cama mirando el techo hasta que Bella llegó.

-¿Interrumpo algún proceso mental?- preguntó con su sonrisa. Ella hacía que los problemas se me olvidaran en un instante. Era como mi pequeño sol personal.

-Para nada, ven aquí- dije atrayéndola hacía mi lado de la cama. Ella se recostó y su cabeza encontró su camino hasta mi hombro. Sus dedos jugaban libremente por mi pecho y con los botones de mi camisa.

-¿Qué ha dicho Jane?- preguntó un poco más seria.

-Algunas verdades y alguna mentiras, no sabemos cuál es cuál pero en unas horas o lo confiesa todo o muere.- aseguré.

Bella se sintió de repente sobrecogida con mi muestra de rudeza.

-¿Qué crees que sea verdad de lo que ha dicho?

-Que es la primera vez que le pasa algo como lo de Rose, solo quería la información sobre los DeLuca antes que Alice apareciera.

-¿Qué quiere con mi familia?- preguntó curiosa pero con cierta ansiedad.

-Ella dice que son asuntos de dinero con Aro, pero eso lo voy a poner en el saco de las mentiras.

Bella suspiró como si fuese humana y asintió con la cabeza. Sentí una oleada de temor y decidí que sería mejor aligerar el rato. Ella no quería pensar en nada más y yo tampoco, las próximas horas serían duras y mi mente necesitaba un descanso.

-necesito una ducha… siento que huelo mal- comenté algo avergonzado, pero eso ella ya debía saberlo estando tan cerca de mí.

-Ciertamente hueles diferente, ¿te vas a bañar ahora?- preguntó

-Sí, necesito un descanso.- dije dándole un beso en la frente y levantándome de la cama.

Bella quedó allí tendida. Pude, de repente, sentir su frustración. Creyó que el estar ambos en una posición horizontal haría que yo tratara de cruzar una línea más íntima. Aquello, debo admitirlo, no se me había ocurrido, dada la naturaleza tierna de nuestra interacción. Sin embargo, si ella quería que yo hiciese algo al respecto yo muy bien podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Le lancé una mirada algo cómplice y le dije:- Tengo una tina grande, caben dos personas…

Bella sonrió, aquella propuesta le gustaba sin embargo todavía se sentía algo rechazada.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré esperándote mientras te bañas- dijo en tono casual.

Muy bien, aquello no había funcionado, pero de cualquier forma yo todavía quería un buen refresco.

Me desvestí en el baño tan rápido como pude y me metí dentro de la bañera mientras el agua caliente caía llenándola. Ciertamente aquello me había hecho falta. Cerré los ojos unos cuantos segundos hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió lentamente y Bella entró con una bata de baño que muy obviamente había sacado del baño de Esme.

Podía ver que estaba desnuda debajo y estaba excitada, podía olerlo a metros.

-Pensé que quizá podías necesitar ayuda para lavar tu espalda…- señaló, mientras zafaba el nudo que sostenía la tela a su cuerpo.

Creo que nunca me había sentido tan excitado en toda mi vida como cuando lo dejó caer lentamente y la bata se entre abrió para confirmar el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba inmaculado y desnudo debajo de ella. Podía ver la separación de sus senos, su abdomen, su ombligo e incluso parte de su zona íntima.

Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, esperé que Bella no se comportara recatadamente. Aquello era, sin duda, una gran sorpresa.

Bella se puso a mis espaldas (obviamente intentando que yo me partiera el cuello por seguir observándola) y metió un pie dentro de la bañera mientras yo me desplazaba hacia al frente para hacerle espacio.

Yo seguía enfocado en tratar de verla de reojo, mientras ella dejó caer la bata en lo que pareció ser el mejor momento de mi vida.

No alcancé a verlo todo, pero lo que sí fue perfecto. Ella se metió completamente y quedó pegada a mi espalda. Podía sentir sus pechos firmes junto a mí mientras sus manos me acariciaban.

¡Dios Santo, necesitaba hacer algo! Mi pene estaba tan duro que podía haber matado a alguien con él. Necesitaba alivio de alguna forma. Bella pareció entenderlo pues una de sus manos llegó hasta mi miembro y lo exploró de arriba abajo. Sin embargo ella allá atrás estaba incómoda, por lo que me di la vuelta con sumo cuidado hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. El agua cubría mucho, pero no todo, y podía jurar que ella se sonrojaba una vez uno de sus pechos se expuso más de lo que quería.

La atraje hacía mi y nos fundimos en un beso que demoró más de lo esperado. Ella se coloco de espalda y ahora era yo quién tenía el control sobre lo que podía tocar o no.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, luego cuidadosamente pasé a sus pechos, en donde hice una larga parada, mientras besaba su cuello y sus orejas.

Luego bajé un poco más y encontré su centro. Allí jugué con aquella parte muy intima de su anatomía hasta que sentí que ella tuvo una especie de espasmo, mientras su respiración se agitaba. A todas estas, mi miembro pedía ayuda a gritos.

Decidí sentarla encima de mí y que ella intentara hacer algo por mi necesitado pene que estaba tan erecto que podía izar una bandera.

No quería penetrarla, por lo menos no ahora, eso lo tenía reservado para un momento en el que estuviésemos solos, sin preocupaciones, en donde pudiésemos hacer el amor por días sin ser interrumpidos, sin embargo necesitaba alguna forma de descarga.

Ella pareció comprenderlo y mientras yo seguía tocándola ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo asegurándose que mi pene hiciera contacto con su espalda baja y su trasero.

Aumenté la intensidad del jugueteo y ella comenzó a gemir y a contraerse de tal forma que mi pene quedó rápidamente satisfecho hasta que ella alcanzó el orgasmo en una especie de convulsión.

Sabía que debía dejarla quieta por lo que quedaba de la velada, puesto que ella sólo de recostó en mi pecho, mientras mi pene le agradecía la ayuda.

-Creo que debo ir a cazar- fue lo primero que dijo una vez pudo recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Deseas que te acompañe?- pregunté.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la bañera mostrándome su redondo trasero y una parte de su sexo al recoger la bata y salir.

Una vez estuve solo todo se sintió como un sueño y me pregunté si en realidad aquello había sucedido. Mi pene me dio la respuesta.


	32. Chapter 32

**Holaaaa, al fin volví para traerles el final de este Fanf Fic. Todavía faltan unos cuantos capitulos pero en este se revela mucha parte del misterio... muchas gracias a todos por seguir aquí.**

Edward's POV

Victoria no cedió a la presión de su hermano de irse al último rincón del mundo. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros mientras llegábamos a la gran ciudad de Las vegas.

-Si mi hermano tiene razón, habrá que impedir que la guerra estalle.- me dijo una vez ellos se habían alejado de nosotros.

-¿Pero cómo? No sabemos si quiera qué diablos está pasando…

-Si la guerra empieza con los Vulturi, tu hermana…- Victoria no terminó de completar la frase puesto que mi celular sonó. Alice siempre era oportuna.

-Victoria tiene razón, tienen que saber la verdad primero para poder forjar un plan de contingencia- dijo Alice sin saludar siquiera.

-¡Hola Alice! Un placer hablar contigo, todos estamos bien por acá- dije sarcástico.

-Lo dudo mucho, Edward, Las cosas en casa están mal pero no sirve de nada que ustedes vuelvan, hay algo que tengo que pedirles.

-¿Cómo que las cosas están mal? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es una historia muy larga y hay poco tiempo. Pero deben escucharme atentamente todos. Ponme en altavoz y asegúrate que Nick y Eric escuchen lo que les digo.- Seguí las instrucciones de mi hermana, mientras Victoria trajo a los dos cabezas de chorlitos.

-Eric y Nick, ustedes lograron burlar toda la seguridad de los Vulturi y permanecer bajo perfil por mucho tiempo a pesar del poder extraordinario de Eric. Sé que están asustados y que desean huir lo más lejos posible a donde no salgan lastimados, pero me temo que si la guerra se desata no habrá lugar donde seguir viviendo.

"Necesito que se devuelvan a la guardia y convenzan a todos los que puedan de desertar y venir con nosotros a Alaska. Pueden utilizar el poder de Torino para proyectar el futuro tal cual lo ve Nick. Sobra resaltar que ni los Vulturi ni sus más allegados pueden enterarse de esto, sin embargo ya me han demostrado que la cautela es lo de ambos.

"ahora, Victoria y Edward, deben ir a Alaska inmediatamente, allá se encuentran los DeLuca, los Denali y una parte de los Cullen. Sin duda allá debemos concentrarnos debido a la falta de humanos. Yo por mi parte cambié de opinión de llegar a casa y estoy en camino a ver a los Quillettes.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté exaltado. Estaba loca si creía que los Quillettes la iban a ayudar.

-Porque ellos corren el mismo peligro que nosotros, y creo que les gustará la idea de arrancarle la cabeza a unos cuantos vampiros de la realeza.

-Muy bien, hermana, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo- dije sin sonar muy convencido.

-Lo mismo les digo a ustedes dos- comentó en tono burlón antes de colgar.

Yo quedé algo pensativo mientras Victoria sólo se dirigió a su hermano y le agarró la mano.

-Bueno, Nick… creo que hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, fue corto pero agradable recordarte.- anunció Vicky abrazándolo.

-Más te vale que la cuides o te arrancaré la cabeza cuando todo esto acabe- me advirtió Nick con una sonrisa.-Nos veremos en Alaska.

Erick me estrechó la mano y con rapidez sobrenatural salieron corriendo.

-Todo esto es una locura- dijo Victoria sentándose en una pequeña banca.- Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

-¿Qué hay para pensar? Debemos evitar una guerra.

-Hay algo que estoy tratando de recordar pero no puedo- respondió.- Algo sobre Grazziella y sobre por qué estamos aquí… hay algo que no tiene sentido.

-Creo que podemos aclararlo una vez lleguemos, ¿te parece?

Victoria asintió con la cabeza mientras su mano y la mía se encontraba. No sabía que iba a pasar a continuación. No sabía que podía suceder en los próximos días, pero estar con ella me daba la sensación de querer luchar y de encontrar la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Victoria's POV

Llegamos en menos de veinticuatro horas a Alaska. El paisaje era, por decirlo de una forma bonita, desolador. Por ponerlo en una forma real, terrible y blanco. No habían humanos ni civilización a lo que parecían cientos y cientos de kilómetros. Era solo una gran mansión y montañas de nieve.

El recibimiento fue bueno. Carlisle y Esme fueron muy amables y se mostraron receptivos aunque algo prevenidos con mi presencia.

-nos alegra mucho que hayan regresado ambos- comentó Esme antes de entrar a la casa.- Dios sabe cuánto los necesitamos.

Edward los abrazó a ambos y se notaba feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó una vez entramos a la espaciosa sala.

-¿te refieres a tus hermanos?- preguntó Carlisle. Edward asintió violentamente, como si de alguna forma creyese que algo andaba mal.

-Están en Forks.- se limitó a responder Carlisle.

-Hay algo más… me estas bloqueando.

-De eso, podemos hablar luego, Edward primero hay otras cosas que debemos aclarar.

Justo en ese momento Mario y Grazzie aparecieron. Sentí una sensación de felicidad. Los había extrañado a ambos, había extrañado tener un hogar. EN cuanto me reconocieron se dirigieron a mí y con gestos cariñosos me rodearon y abrazaron. Me incomodaban las demostraciones públicas de afecto pero aquello estaba bien. La idea de poder perderlos en una guerra sin sentido me hacía apreciarlos mucho más.

-Mi niña; por fin descubriste tu camino- me dijo Grazzie al oído. No sabía si eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido pero por lo menos había decidido que la senda que fuera que debía recorrer no iba a ser solitaria.

-Grazzie, hay algo que me está molestando…- comencé a decir.- No sé exactamente qué es pero sé que tiene que ver contigo y mi pasado. Hay un episodio que no puedo recordar bien. Tú y yo nos conocimos antes de morir, recuerdo que tu cara se me hizo familiar cuando te vi salir de entre el fuego. ¿Cómo es que te conocía?

-Mi niña, ya es hora de que sepas la verdad de muchas cosas, y estoy dispuesta a resolver todas tus dudas justo ahora, si encontramos algo de privacidad, por supuesto.

El resto de los Cullen se sintieron aludidos y se dispusieron a retirarse del salón. "_tu quédate_" le dije a Edward con mi mente, "_te necesito aquí a mi lado_".

Edward se dirigió hacia mí algo inseguro. Grazzie lo miró despectivamente.

-Está bien, el está conmigo.- le dije. Ella sonrió, al parecer ya lo sospechaba.

-Muy bien, para poder comenzar con la historia debo admitir que no sé cómo te enteraste de mi existencia. Tú fuiste quién vino a mí, pero nunca pude entender cómo fue que diste con mi paradero. Yo venía escondiéndome hacía siglos, burlando incluso a vampiros rastreadores de la guardia Vulturi. Por lo tanto me sorprendió espectacularmente tu aparición en mi casa. ¿Cómo podía un vampiro tan joven y mundano haberme encontrado? Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente. Debías tener un poder excepcional, pensé. Luego al hablar más contigo y repararte un poco más descubrí que no era un gran poder lo que te hacía especial, era la tenacidad… eras apasionada, querida… lo suficiente para forjar un plan maestro que me dejó boquiabierta.

"llegaste a mí una mañana de Octubre, con tus ropas echas un desastres, tu cabello desordenado y una expresión en la mirada que denotaba que habías pasado semanas sin comer. Había visto enfermos de peste negra con mejor aspecto que tu. Pero tu astucia era algo que no había conocido jamás en ningún otro ser, así que decidí dejarte pasar para ver que tenías para decir.

"De inmediato me hiciste saber que estabas al tanto de mi poder, que tenías claro que yo estaba huyendo de los Vulturi y que me delatarías si no hacía algo muy sencillo por ti.

-¿huías de los Vulturi? No sabía.

-hay muchas cosas que no has recordado pero que algún día espero que vuelvan a ti. Tú sabías de mi poder y querías que lo usara para devolver a la vida a tu ser más preciado…

-James… ¿Cómo podrías tu hacer semejante cosa?- Me estaba ella insinuando que… De repente, como en los últimos días, las visiones y recuerdos llegaron a mí rápidamente; la urna con las cenizas, aquella casa abandonada, el conocimiento de que ella podía traerlo de vuelta, ella podía resucitar. –ohh…

-¿Ya recordaste?

-Sí, recordé la urna. La guardaba como a un tesoro porque sabía que a alguien le sería útil. Que las cenizas lo traerían de vuelta…

- Exacto. Una vez alguien te confirmó de la existencia de un vampiro que podría ayudarte, te obsesionaste y llevabas esa cosa a todos lados. Pero no la primera vez que te vi, esa vez sólo me amenazaste si no te ayudaba. Te pedí que volvieras una vez más con los restos.

"Entonces te seguimos y descubrimos tu ejército. Estabas atrayendo mucha atención hacía ti por parte de la guardia, no podía arriesgarme a revelar nuestro paradero, no cuando los Vulturi ya te tenían en la mira. Cuando volviste por segunda vez habíamos decidido acabar con tu vida.

"cual habrá sido mi sorpresa al descubrir que alguien más te estaba siguiendo. Al principio pensé que era parte de tu plan maestro, ordenar a un secuaz a que te vigilara por si las cosas salían mal. Por eso ese segundo día te dije que no podía hacerlo allí, que teníamos que ir a donde él había muerto. Tú te fuiste iracunda pero aceptaste encontrarte con nosotros en aquel estudio de ballet en unas cuantas horas. Mario te siguió y descubrimos que quién te seguía era un vampiro de poca monta de tu ejército buscando libertad.

-Bree Tanner- mencioné. Recordaba a la estúpida chiquilla y como la había levantado a golpes, sin embargo no conectaba la escena con nada más.

Edward seguía silencioso y pensativo a mi lado, no daba expresión de que nada de aquello le perturbase en absoluto.

-Luego recibiste una llamada por la cual dejaste todo tirado y te dirigiste al bosque. Allá te seguimos. Nos habías dado la oportunidad del siglo de acabar contigo, estabas lejos de la ciudad, en un lugar donde un incendio no causaría pérdidas humanas y no sería investigado.

"Mario utilizó su poder para iniciar un fuego devastador. Tú estabas con otro vampiro con quién peleabas, pero nunca supimos cual fue la causa de tu enojo, así como no sabíamos qué te había distraído para que él huyera y tú te quedaras allí. No te diste cuenta de que estabas rodeada en llamas hasta que fue muy tarde. Nuestra labor había acabado.

"Me devolví para comprobar una vez más que estuvieses muriendo cuando vi a la humana tirada a tu lado. No podía creer que aquella chica se nos hubiese escapado. Había jurado no matar inocentes hace mucho, menos humanos desvalidos que se encontraban visiblemente heridos como ella. Mario me dijo que usara el sentido común, que ya ambas debían estar muertas, pero no pude permitir que la culpa me carcomiese durante otro siglo.

"Tuvimos una discusión que parecieron horas Mario y yo. El quería rescatar sólo a Bella, yo quería sacarlas a las dos. ¿Quién era yo, después de todo, para decidir quién vivía o no? Hablamos sobre lo contradictorio que era aquello. Estábamos allí para acabarte pero ahora te devolveríamos a la vida.

"Tú ya estabas achicharrada, devolverte tomó solo unos segundos, pero tu cuerpo estaba muy maltratado con quemaduras de primer grado. Eras un monstruo horrible, pero suficiente veneno y sangre humana en ti hicieron reparaciones asombrosas luego de unos cuantos meses.

"Bella, quién murió primero, había sido mordida, el veneno estaba en su cuerpo y una vez la traje a la vida terminó por esparcirse y cambiarla.

"y ninguna de las dos tuvo conocimiento de lo que sucedió.


	33. Chapter 33

**Esta corto pero sustancioso. Los quiero y recuerden comentar!**

Rose's POV

Estaba muerta. No era una expresión metafóricas de esas que utilizaba cuando de un día para otro no quería tener sexo con Emmett "Oh Dios, está enojado… estoy tan muerta". Esto era real. No sabía cómo podía, sin embargo, seguir oyéndolos. A Emmett torturando a Jane. A Jane suspirando cansinamente negándose a gritar. A Jasper colaborando, a Bella hablar "conmigo".

De todas las cosas que podía haber presenciado, una conversación entre Bella Swan y yo era lo último que hubiese imaginado y, sin embargo, allí estaba. ¿Cómo podía si no estar muerta? No podía moverme, no podía ver ni sentir absolutamente nada. Sólo podía escuchar y recordar los últimos momentos que estuve viva. ¡Vaya dolor de los cojones!

Y ahora nada. Por más que intentaba sentirme parte de algo, conectada al planeta, no podía, estaba en un limbo, en donde todo era oscuro y sólo las voces me recordaban que estaba desierta, que todavía seguí allí, conectada de alguna forma a un cuerpo que no quería responder.

Pánico invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Me matarían? Lo dudaba, Emmett no sería capaz de dejarme ir, pasarían muchos años antes de que alguien tomara la decisión. ¿y si nunca despertaba? ¿Si quedaba en este limbo como una bella durmiente eterna e imperturbable? Sería incluso peor. Estar aquí sin estarlo era como tener sexo por tres días sin venirse una sola vez… una pérdida de tiempo.

Pensé en lo curioso que era cómo siempre tuve rabia con esa chica por querer tanto a Edward como para querer ser vampiro, y cómo siempre menosprecié mi vida por no ser humana. Ahora estaba disuelta en el más mínimo grado de existencia y el mudno parecía burlarse de mí.

Bella Swan estaba a mi lado. Quería escuchar que quería ahora.

"Jasper logró sacar algo de información. Al parecer todo esto tiene que ver con Grazzie, debí haberlo sospechado. Rose, si estas escuchando esto quiero que sepas lo afligida que me siento de que todo esto haya pasado… es mi culpa. Sé que ella tratará de solucionarlo, sé de su poder aún cuando lo ocultó por tanto tiempo y sé que si vuelves no vendrás igual. Lo siento tanto…"

Si hubiese podido ser posible para ella llorar juro que lo haría. Su voz sonaba quebradiza y llena de angustia. Ella se sentía culpable porque al parecer nuestro pequeño Cisne sabía más de lo que nos dejaba saber.

Cuando Carlisle me había llamado a contarme sobre Grazzie y su brillante revelación del poder por el cual era tan incansablemente perseguida, comprendí que el peligro que correríamos era mayor que el que nadie pudo imaginar. Y aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió ser yo la que se encontraba parcialmente en el centro de todo el drama siendo un personaje secundario en la historia, no fue tan repentino en absoluto.

Pasó mucho tiempo. Bella iba y volvía, con actualizaciones de la situación, como si presintiera que yo estaba allí.

Emmett llegó unas cuantas veces también, hablándome normal como si yo pudiese oírlo.

Jasper nunca hablaba, pero con el comprobé que todavía podía sentir. Al parecer al Estar cerca de mí se relajaba y liberaba su poder. Miles de emociones a la vez era lo que su poder me contaba… era tan preciso que no tenía que hablar para decirlo todo.

En algún momento se mencionó a Carlisle, que me llevarían donde él que la gran guerra estaba cerca, que Alaska era nuestro destino. Mucha información, nada que me importaba ya yo sabía todo. O creí saberlo hasta esa mañana primorosa en la que Bella Swan, sabiéndose sola me capturó con algo interesante.

"Espero que me estés escuchando, en serio sí, tengo muchas cosas que contar, Rose, tengo mucho que confesar, y no soy buena haciendo esto pues tengo mucho tiempo guardándolo todo… pero creo que ya es hora de decirlo pues sé que no vas a volver bien. Y si lo haces tendrás todo el derecho de decirlo, al fin y al cabo fuiste la más afectada.

"Hace diez años los Volturi me contactaron. Dijeron que habían logrado encontrarnos y que Grazzie era increíblemente valiosa para ellos, que estábamos rodeados de soldados de la guardia que nos atacarían con sólo dar una orden. No sabía qué demonios querían conmigo, al fin y al cabo ¿quién era yo? Un vampiro joven que jamás se había cruzado en su camino, o eso pensé.

"Me dijeron que había algo que les interesaba más que masacrar a mi familia y eso era el poder conjunto de un solo clan. Los Cullen. Pregunté qué tenía yo que ver, no tenía la menor idea de para que me necesitaban y me explicaron que yo había pertenecido alguna vez a esa familia cuando aún era humana y todos los por menores de aquel período del que no recuerdo ni mi nombre. Me dijeron que sería fácil encontrarlos y hacer que confiaran en mí, que los hombres Cullen me darían su atención irrefutablemente y que sólo debía esperar ganarme su confianza e invitarlos a la isla Dalma de vacaciones, en donde allá los eliminarían. Todo eso debía pasar en un mes... Pero dejé de comunicarme con ellos.

"Después de conocerlos y ver que eran un clan de vampiros decentes no pude… no pude seguir. Aumenté mi escudo para que nadie pudiese localizarnos con ningún poder sobrenatural y esperé un momento prudente para revelarles lo que sabía. Llegué a su casa ese día a contarles la verdad y ocurrió lo inesperado, Valerie volvió a ser Victoria, la pitonisa y Jane fueron enviadas y ahora todo es una mierda…

"Pensé en huir, pensé en escaparme con Jasper, en contarle toda la verdad en Hawaii y forjar un plan para protegerlos hasta donde pudiésemos… pero no pude, Jasper recibió esa llamada donde le decían que serías torturada y supe que lo único que había por hacer era rescatarte… y lo intenté, Rose, vaya si lo intenté.

"Ayer hablé con Aro. Dice que es muy tarde para todo, para que me disculpe, para traicionarlos, para tratar de arreglarlo. Dice que nos eliminará a todos y que yo sufriré más por haber desobedecido. Pero no me importa Rose, yo voy arreglarlo todo, así tenga que morir… Lo daré todo por ellos, por Grazzie, Mario y Val. Por Jasper también… lo amo, que es real, que no tengo armas para defenderme de lo estúpida que me siento cuando estoy a su lado, pero me odiará, una vez se entere me odiará por lo que he hecho. Y estará en todo su derecho.

"pero ya verás cómo lo arreglaré todo, nuestras familias saldrán ilesas así sea lo último que haga

Y con eso salió de la habitación. ¡Entonces todo este tiempo tuve razones para odiar a la muy perra!


End file.
